La fierté de Kili
by soop
Summary: La fierté et l'orgueil de la lignée des Durin sont proverbiaux, sans l'intervention de Bilbo le cambrioleur, ils auraient une nouvelle fois signé leur perte. Le bain de sang évité, les voici à Erebor pour fêter la majorité de Kili. Mais celui-ci est le digne héritier de ses ancêtres. Sauf que chez lui, parfois, cela confine à l'autodestruction.
1. Chapter 1

On dira que je contourne mes propres principes, du fait que cela n'a rien à voir avec mes autres histoires.

1. **Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

2. **A savoir** : C'est un premier essai pour moi sur cet univers. Et je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise sur ce fandom. On peut dire que c'est uniquement de la faute (ou grâce à, vous me direz ça à la fin de ce chapitre) à **Gokash**, cette sociopathe en puissance. Il s'agit donc pour le moment plus de jouer avec les personnages pour les avoir en main qu'autre chose.

J'ai choisi de mettre les trémas sur tous les prénoms même si certains prônent le contraire.

3. **La publication** : J'envisage pour le moment de poster une fois par semaine (il y a déjà 10 parties d'écrites) mais comme c'est un essai, j'attends de voir si cet écrit trouve des adeptes pour vraiment décider si je continue à l'écrire/ poster.

* * *

Partie 1

* * *

Le palais était sombre à cette heure avancée, pourtant les bruits qui s'échappaient de la porte en bois précieux au fond du couloir, aurait pu guider n'importe quel quidam venu éteindre ses insomnies dans les couloirs désertés.

Le roi sous la montagne pressa le pas et son ombre décalquée sur les tentures outremer par les nombreuses torches, se mit à filer à toute vitesse vers la porte en question. Il secoua la tête face au vacarme qui aurait pu faire trembler les os du vieux Smaug.

Les lumières vacillantes formaient la seule haie d'honneur à laquelle il aurait droit ce soir. A cette heure où il laissait ses royales fonctions derrière les portes de pierre de son bureau pour redevenir le frère et l'oncle.

Le nain éméché qui se tenait devant la porte sculptée eut un sursaut en voyant Thorïn se présenter à lui. Il se redressa avec peine et lui ouvrit obséquieusement la porte avant de replonger le nez dans sa bière.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que la Montagne leur avait été rendue par la mort inopinée du sinistre ver. Un douzième de leur trésor avait été le prix de leur retour. C'était à la fois peu, et énorme pour la cupidité naturelle des nains. Il avait fallu que Gandalf et leur brave cambrioleur arrache chacune des pièces de cette rançon à son esprit aveuglé par tous ces joyaux.

Depuis, le royaume d'Erebor reconstruisait sa splendeur d'antan. Ils en étaient encore loin mais les nains étaient opiniâtres et surtout, Aulë les avait dotés d'un nombre insolent d'années à écouler.

Le jour où son digne héritier ceindrait sa couronne d'or était encore bien lointain. Et il espérait doter celui-ci d'un royaume plus florissant même que celui dont il avait été dépossédé.

Il cligna des yeux quand la clarté brûlante de la salle atteignit sa rétine. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour repérer ses neveux qui partageaient une bière avec leurs anciens compagnons d'aventure.

Dwalïn laissa échapper un rire rauque quand Kili reposa sa chope vide dans un bruit sonore.

Thorïn se demanda si l'un des nains présent était encore capable de lui adresser un récapitulatif des liquides ingurgités de cette façon par ses neveux.

Ce soir, Kili fêtait ses quatre-vingts ans. Aux yeux de la loi naine, il atteignait enfin sa majorité. Les nains vivaient en moyenne deux cent cinquante ans, ce qui expliquait la durée affligeante de leur adolescence. Thorïn se demandait si son plus jeune neveu deviendrait enfin responsable et raisonnable. Un regard à Fili, qui balbutiait quelques propos sans doute dépourvus du moindre intérêt au décolleté d'une naine, le dissuada de fonder trop d'espoirs en Kili.

En s'avançant vers ses anciens compagnons, il sonda la salle de son regard clair. Il y avait là une centaine de nains venus pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Kili. C'était peu, surtout pour un nain appartenant à la maison de Durin. Mais l'archer en avait décidé ainsi plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il avait également refusé de sacrifier à la tradition selon laquelle les réceptions données pour les anniversaires des membres de la famille royale avaient lieu dans la Grande Salle des Réjouissances. De la même façon, il avait décliné l'offre de son oncle de couvrir les frais de la soirée.

La petite sauterie avait donc lieu dans une salle quelconque et oubliée du palais, sur la cassette du nain brun. Thorïn aurait pu se sentir agacé mais c'étaient là les manières de son jeune neveu. Kili était aussi farouche que Fili était attaché à ses devoirs d'héritier.

Non, ce qui l'avait mis hors-de-lui avait été le refus catégorique de Kili de voir le roi sous la Montagne assister à son anniversaire.

Dís avait été chargée de la commission. Elle avait toujours été la seule à être capable de se sortir sans dommage des colères épouvantables de son frère. Il avait fallu un bureau renversé et deux encriers brisés avant que Thorïn se sente capable d'écouter sa sœur jusqu'au bout.

Ainsi donc, Kili refusait la présence du roi d'Erébor mais réclamait la présence de son oncle.

Thorïn se présentait donc, tardivement, la tête nue, vêtue d'une simple tunique de lin.

Ses compagnons s'inclinèrent bien bas en l'étourdissant des formules d'usage quand il atteignit enfin la tablée. Kili se contenta de porter une nouvelle chope à ses lèvres en surveillant par-dessus celle-ci. Le nain couronné força ses muscles à se relâcher devant cette manifestation marquée d'insolence.

L'archer cherchait à déterminer qui se présentait ainsi à lui. Etait-ce son roi qui tirerait sans attendre Orcrist, son épée subtilisée aux trolls, pour lui arracher sa soumission ou bien son oncle qui se contenterait d'un regard noir ?

Thorïn se contenta d'observer les muscles de la gorge rasée de son neveu se tendre pour permettre à celui-ci de récupérer les dernières gouttes de sa bière.

—Kili, salua-t-il finalement.

Il put se féliciter de sa sagesse quand les yeux bruns pétillèrent et que son neveu inclina la tête en signe de respect.

—Ne penses-tu pas que cette majorité toute neuve mériterait d'être accompagnée d'un discernement de bon ton ?

Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent et son regard prit cette teinte sauvage qu'il abordait si souvent.

—Mais ce n'est pas là le lieu de ce genre de considération, reprit Thorïn sans attendre en posant une main large sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous sa poigne avant de se résigner. Dans le même temps, il prit note de parler à Dís de la maigreur nouvelle de son fils qu'il sentait jusque dans la façon dont l'angle de l'omoplate heurtait ses doigts.

—Mon oncle, nul doute que dés que Fili sera apte à recevoir ces épanchements de sagesse de votre personne, il en tirera de grands enseignements, sourit le plus jeune avant de s'échapper d'une volte pour rejoindre ses invités.

Fili suivit la silhouette svelte de son frère d'un regard embué avant de se tourner vers son oncle pour lui offrir un sourire alcoolisé et franc.

Le roi décida que rien de bon ne pourrait être tiré de son héritier cette nuit et le laissa poursuivre sa cour enivrée.

Il se glissa aux côtés de leur petit hobbit revenu de la Comté pour l'occasion.

—Roi sous la montagne, s'inclina bien bas le cambrioleur, puisse votre barbe toujours pousser longue et drue.

—Bilbo, je suis bien aise de vous voir parmi nous. Auriez-vous été tiré de votre trou par quelque aventure ?

Il rit de bon cœur devant la gêne de son ami. Le jeune hobbit ne serait revenu sous leur montagne pour aucun d'entre eux, il avait même esquivé avec aplomb le couronnement de Thorïn mais il avait fait le déplacement sans hésiter un seul instant quand l'anniversaire de Kili avait été annoncé. Les plus jeunes membres de leur équipée avait développé une étrange connexion lors de leur voyage.

Il posa sa main baguée sur la tête bouclée avec bienveillance. Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues du hobbit s'empourprer davantage. En regardant par-dessus la tête de la petite créature, il vit le regard interrogateur de Balïn posé sur lui.

Il répondit par la négative à la question qu'il devinait. Avant même la fin de leur aventure, il avait décelé l'inclinaison du hobbit pour sa personne. Et s'il devait avouer que le hobbit était une délicieuse petite créature qu'il aurait vu tout à fait à sa place parmi les coussins de plumes de son lit, il n'aurait rien pu lui offrir de plus. Il estimait trop le cambrioleur qui lui avait offert un royaume et son cœur pour le condamner à une vie dans l'ombre.

Et comment aurait-il pu le laisser s'étioler à ses côtés alors que lui-même avait encore de nombreuses années à parcourir les couloirs de sa montagne ? Bilbo, de cent-quarante-cinq ans son cadet aurait vu ses cheveux blanchir et ses mains trembler avant que Thorïn ne ressente le besoin de ranger Orcrist.

Alors il n'était que pure tendresse quand il chahutait ainsi son petit cambrioleur. Et il avait stipulé à ses neveux qu'il devrait en être de même pour eux quand il avait vu l'intérêt de Fili piqué face à l'adorable complicité qui liait son frère et le hobbit.

Il ne leur avait évidemment pas exposé les faits de cette façon. L'orgueil des Durin n'aurait pas supporté qu'il se mette ainsi entre eux et leur nouveau centre d'intérêt. Il les avait simplement mis en garde contre les longues années de solitude qui les attendraient s'il confiait leur cœur à un compagnon trop vite disparu. Aussi entêtés et sanguins que pouvaient être ses neveux, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Une fois le hobbit réfugié auprès du placide Bombur, il se laissa bercer par le brouhaha ambiant. Il manqua de sursauter quand Dís le rejoint.

—Mon frère, soupira-t-elle avec amusement.

Il observa un instant sa mise et les turquoises qu'elle avait tressé dans ses cheveux, cela le ramena à sa principale préoccupation, mais il surprit le regard gentiment réprobateur qu'elle lui adressait.

Les yeux de sa sœur rivalisaient de profondeur avec les plus beaux saphirs alors que les siens se contentaient de la teinte froide des aigues-marine.

Il suivit son regard pour tomber sur Bilbo qui le dévisageait timidement.

—Dís, toi comme moi savons que-

—Justement, Thorïn, le problème réside dans le fait que seul toi et moi savons que tu ne peux lui offrir ce à quoi il aspire.

Le roi se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira longuement. Il lui fallait prendre cette décision qu'il avait tant repoussé.

—Gandalf est mon obligé de par les richesses dont nous avons jalonné son retour, je lui demanderai de tenir le Hobbit à l'égard de nous désormais, conclut-il.

—Oh… Thorïn, le cajola-t-elle en avisant son air contrarié. Il mérite de trouver une petite hobbite qui lui conviendra dans sa Comté au lieu de courir après un roi qui ne s'est jamais retourné pour attendre qui que ce soit.

Il émit un grognement peu encourageant en réponse. La naine se rapprocha de lui, peu décidée à laisser passer une occasion de pousser le ténébreux Thorïn Oakenshield dans ses retranchements.

—Tu peux grommeler tout ton soûl mon frère, tu ne peux dissimuler le fait qu'à presque deux cents ans, ta sœur est toujours responsable de la réalisation de tes tresses, fredonna-t-elle à son oreille en profitant de l'occasion pour défaire habilement la tresse la plus proche d'elle.

Elle coinça l'attache métallique entre ses dents le temps de refaire la tresse qui encadrait le côté droit du visage de son frère.

—Parlons-en justement… marmonna enfin Thorïn en posant son regard sur Kili qui se trouvait à nouveau aux côtés de son frère. Tu sais comme moi que ton fils devra aborder sa marque de majorité à partir de maintenant…

Dís laissa échapper un petit bruit d'encouragement.

—Il semble acquis qu'il continuera à refuser de laisser pousser sa barbe.

La naine laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

—Il va falloir qu'il désigne la personne qui lui fera sa tresse de majorité.

—C'est donc ça qui te tracasse, badina sa sœur. Mais si je ne m'abuse, continua-t-elle en glissant ses deux mains dans la chevelure ondulée de son frère qui recula sous l'affront, je ne sens plus la tienne.

—Je suis roi, opposa Thorïn, celles-ci me suffisent.

Il caressa ses deux longues tresses serties de mithril. Dís pencha la tête, les yeux pétillants de malice.

—Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Allons mon roi, rappelez à la mémoire de votre sœur le nom de cette charmante naine qui avait obtenu le droit de tresser le fier descendant de Durin en échange d'un baiser.

—Dís, gronda-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de joueuse.

Sa colère ne passa pas inaperçue puisqu'un instant plus tard, Kili se tenait devant sa mère. Il s'inclina devant elle jusqu'à ce que les pointes de ses longues mèches effleurent les genoux de celle-ci.

—Mère, murmura-t-il en saisissant ses mains pour y déposer un baiser, veuillez m'excusez un instant. Si Fili était encore apte à agiter les deux neurones qui dirigent son bon sens, nul doute qu'il estimerait venu le temps de rejoindre ses quartiers. Laissez-moi le raccompagner avant que je ne revienne vous tenir compagnie.

Le jeune nain s'inclina à nouveau avant de rejoindre Dori qui soutenait avec patience l'héritier du trône. Fili soupira de contentement en se laissant glisser contre le flanc de son frère. Kili lui murmura de joyeux non-sens à l'oreille, faisant s'agiter les naines encore présentes à cette heure avancée.

Ils disparurent rapidement, laissant le roi d'Erebor maugréer contre les minauderies dignes d'elfes maniérés. A l'inverse, Dís se redressa un peu plus sur son banc, fière à l'extrême de pouvoir revendiquer le nain brun si élégant comme son fils. En ce qui concernait le deuxième, pour ce soir, elle le laissait être simplement le digne neveu de son oncle.

—Comment pouvez-vous être si mauvais joueur, mon bon roi ? le taquina-t-elle encore. Comment peux-tu nier l'efficacité de sa technique ? Elles sont toutes là à attendre son retour. Regarde-les s'aligner sur son chemin, vois les corsages se délacer.

—Suffit, Dís ! claqua-t-il. Tu es leur mère ! Cesse de dire ce genre de choses !

Les mots s'échappaient de la gorge de Thorïn avec un grondement de tonnerre.

—Allons bon, quelle mère serais-je si je ne lui souhaitais pas de se marier avec une naine ? Ose me dire que tu arrives à ignorer la valse des amants et des maîtresses dans l'aile réservée à la famille royale ? Dis-le moi, Thorïn, que tu arrives encore à les considérer comme les enfants qu'ils devraient être, après ce que vous avez accompli ensembles ?

Le ton n'avait plus rien d'espiègle et le roi sous la Montagne comprit qu'un barrage venait de céder. Les yeux de sa sœur brillaient et il se sentit épinglé comme une lame de mithril sous le marteau du forgeron. Mais cette soirée était dédiée à la fête et à l'amusement alors Thorïn ploya la nuque et se permit d'utiliser sa pinte vide comme excuse pour s'éclipser.

—Foutues bonnes femmes, grommela Dwalïn en remplissant la chope de son roi.

Thorïn aurait sans doute pris cela comme une insulte de la part de quelqu'un d'autre mais il connaissait l'affection que le guerrier portait à sa sœur. Bilbo aurait sans doute même qualifié cela de compliment venant du farouche guerrier.

A cette pensée, Thorïn se permit un regard circulaire à la recherche du Hobbit. Celui-ci semblait avoir disparu de la pièce. Il siffla entre ses dents contre la légendaire capacité de faufilage des semi-hommes. Il espérait simplement que Bilbo avait retenu le chemin pour se rendre aux appartements mis à sa disposition.

En réalité, le hobbit qui s'était contenté d'une demi-chope de bière avait fini par s'inquiéter de la disparition de Kili. Avec l'aide de Balïn il avait fini par mémoriser suffisamment d'éléments d'architecture des couloirs interminables d'Erebor pour savoir que déposer Fili dans son lit aurait dû être l'histoire de cinq minutes.

Estimant être la seule personne de la salle à être encore capable de partir à la recherche des deux frères, il avait pris la direction des appartements de la famille royale. Arrivé devant les grandes portes, il hésita un instant, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se décider à coller son oreille contre la pierre froide. En entendant la voix bafouillante de Fili, il estima que les deux frères étaient parvenus à bon port et que cela poserait sans doute peu de problèmes si Kili décidait finalement de rester au chevet de son frère. Il se figea néanmoins quand des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent de la porte close.

Maudissant les nains pour leur incroyable et inénarrable aptitude à se fourrer dans les ennuis, il poussa doucement le battant avant de glisser sa tête à l'intérieur du vestibule. A tâtons, il progressa vers la pièce dont provenaient les bruits de lutte. Arrivé à la porte des appartements personnels des jeunes nains, il osa un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il y vit manqua de lui faire perdre son flegme à lui, qui avait affronté le vicieux Gollum et survécu à la bataille des cinq armées.

Kili était allongé parmi les oreillers de plume de Fili. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de sa tête à l'expression crispée. Le plus vieux était assis à califourchon sur lui et lui tenait les deux poignets dans une étreinte ferme malgré son ivresse manifeste.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et entama une retraite aussi rapide que possible quand il vit l'héritier d'Erebor se baisser pour embrasser son cadet.

Essoufflé et rouge comme un champ de coquelicot à la belle saison, Bilbo s'enfuit des appartements royaux.

Il rata le soupir rageur de Kili qui retourna la situation d'un coup de bassin agile. Assis sur le ventre de son frère, il siffla :

—Bon sang, tu es un tel cochon, Fili.

Il eut la surprise de voir son frère lui retourner un sourire absolument débile avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il hésita un bref instant avant de baisser le poing avec lequel il s'apprêtait à cueillir la mâchoire du blond.

—La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te frappe pas est que tu seras bien malheureux de te souvenir de ça à ton réveil, chuchota-t-il à son frère endormi avec un petit rire.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise avant de se glisser aux côtés de son frère. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se blottit contre le flanc de son frère et s'endormit, oubliant que quelques mètres plus loin, il était encore le roi de la fête.

* * *

Alors ?

Des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer dans le tout prochain chapitre ?

Et puisque je ne l'ai indiqué nulle part, à ton avis, lecteur de mon coeur, quel(s) est(sont) le(s) couple(s) déjà en place ou à venir dans cette histoire ?

Si tu trouves, tu gagnes le panier garni !

Gros bisou sur ta tête chevelue !


	2. Chapter 2

1. **Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

2. **A savoir** : Un deuxième chapitre pour aborder un élément qui aura son importance par la suite. Toujours dédié à Gokash parce que sans elle, franchement, cette fiction n'aurait juste pas vu le jour, alors ne parlons pas du fait de la publier !

3. **La publication** : Que, que, quoi ? Soop' habiterait-elle dans une faille spatio-temporelle qui avance son calendrier d'un jour ? Serait-il dys-quelque chose au point de confondre "jeudi" et "vendredi" ? Que nenni point, petit impudent !

Pourquoi une publication avec un jour d'avance ? Eh bien parce que malgré le fait que beaucoup de personnes n'osent pas commenter, il paraît que dix reviews sur un chapitre dans ce fandom est une bonne moyenne. Une fois encore, vous pouvez remercier Gokash car c'est elle qui m'a encouragé à poster la suite. Est-ce que votre intérêt se maintiendra à l'issue de ce chapitre ? A vous de me dire !

_A Eith : Zut, zut, tu n'as pas de compte ? Je te réponds ici mais du coup je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer l'extrait du chapitre suivant ! =/_

_J'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre un prochain sondage pour gagner le panier garni, enfin. Je te laisse juger !_

* * *

Partie 2

* * *

Les premiers rayons de lumière qui parvenait à l'intérieur de la montagne par le truchement de nombreux cristaux vinrent agresser les paupières de Fili avec la hardiesse d'une meute de Wargs lancés à pleine vitesse.

Il grogna et se tourna pour y échapper. Se faisant, sa main droite rencontra une taille déliée. Souriant dans son état de demi-sommeil, il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de la délicieuse naine avec qui il avait fini la soirée.

Il hoqueta en se prenant un coup de coude franc dans l'estomac. Il ouvrit les yeux en portant les mains à son ventre. Il perdit à nouveau son souffle en dévisageant son frère qui le fusillait du regard. D'un coup d'œil affolé, il parvint à la conclusion que le torse nu de Kili et ses cheveux décoiffés indiquait sans interprétation possible qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son lit.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où ils avaient quitté la salle et son réveil brutal. Suivant sans peine le cheminement de son frère, Kili eut un sourire matois et s'étira avec volupté avant de venir poser son menton sur le torse de Fili. D'une main taquine, il caressa doucement les poils blonds qui traçaient un chemin direct vers l'aine de son frère. Fili retint son souffle avant de tomber sur le sourire carnassier du plus jeune.

—Foutu arsouille, sourit le nain blond. Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire n'importe quoi. Viens-là.

Kili hésita un instant avant d'accepter la proposition de se nicher contre son frère. Il marmonna en sentant le bras que celui-ci avait glissé sous son cou. Ils avaient toujours été tactiles mais sans jamais dépasser le niveau d'affection que pouvait supporter un nain lambda. Leur aventure avait changé cela. Il y avait eu de nombreuses nuits où la seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher avait été l'autre. Depuis ils étaient devenus aussi proches que deux âmes-sœurs pouvaient l'être.

Kili se disait souvent que ça aurait été tellement plus simple qu'ils le soient. Des âmes-sœurs. Il soupira en sentant la main droite de son frère passer doucement dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment, il frotta le bout de son nez contre les côtes à sa portée. Fili était aussi massif et puissant qu'il était mince et vif.

Le nain blond laissa enfin échapper un bruit de gorge.

—Tu as changé d'avis ? marmonna-t-il enfin en cessant ses attentions.

En un éclair, l'archer roula pour s'allonger sur son frère. Fili eut le souffle coupé et il toussa. Son frère avait beau être mince, son poids était loin d'être celui d'une naine ou de leur hobbit.

—Bien sûr que non, assura le brun en passant sa main sur sa barbe de quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

—Tu n'as toujours pas de tresses, clama-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Non, confirma Kili d'un ton satisfait.

L'aîné se tortilla pour remonter un peu sur les oreillers.

—J'aurais aimé te les faire, chuchota-t-il d'un air grave.

Kili se redressa, les yeux emplis de douceur.

—Je suis désolé, Fili, souffla-t-il en caressant la tresse qui partait de la tempe droite de son frère. Je ne peux pas accepter d'être marqué comme tu peux l'être. Je n'accepterai que ma tresse de majorité et… J'aurais voulu te laisser- J'aurais aimé que tu me la fasses, comme je te fais celles-ci… Tu es la seule personne à être suffisamment proche de moi, avec mère, à qui je peux penser pour ça mais…

—Tu as déjà fait ton choix.

La voix de l'héritier du trône n'était pas coléreuse, juste mélancolique. Pourtant, Kili se hérissa en un instant.

—Je n'ai pas choisi, c'est… Fili, je veux juste que… Ça ne m'éloignera pas de toi, tu sais ?

—Bien sûr que si, opposa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tout comme tu t'éloigneras de moi le jour où mon épouse deviendra responsable de mes tresses.

—Je déteste ces coutumes, marmonna finalement Kili en reposant sa tête contre le cœur de son frère.

—Pourtant, elles sont l'un des plus beaux moyens de notre peuple pour dire je t'aime, sourit-il.

—Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je te dis quand je les refais suite à une de tes stupidités qui les a défaites ? grinça le nain brun.

Fili laissa échapper un rire de gorge avant de basculer sur le flanc pour emprisonner son frère contre lui.

—Avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'entendre.

* * *

Quand Fili se présenta à la Salle des Doléances une heure plus tard pour se glisser à la droite de son roi, il se sentit épinglé par le regard de celui-ci. Il lui restait pourtant un quart d'heure avant que le premier plaignant n'arrive, ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa mère et Bilbo étaient encore dans la Salle.

Il salua sa mère d'un signe de tête et sourit au hobbit.

—Où est ton frère ? gronda soudainement Thorïn et Fili se félicita de ne pas avoir sursauté.

—Je dois avouer mon ignorance, mon roi. Et vous lui avez signifié il y a maintenant deux ans que sa présence lors des tâches royales officielles était loin de faire votre volonté.

Thorïn se raidit. Fili était bien trop respectueux pour laisser filtrer le moindre reproche mais il savait que c'en était un. Il était pourtant persuadé de ne pas avoir tourné la chose ainsi. Certes, il ne pouvait que se féliciter de ne pas avoir le jeune nain dans les pattes, étant donné son caractère folâtre et dissipé, mais il ne l'avait jamais réprouvé ainsi, il en était certain. Presque. A peu de choses près, vraiment.

—Oses-tu prétendre que tu es incapable de m'indiquer sa localisation à cet instant alors même que vous avez quitté la fête donnée en son honneur hier soir et qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine d'y revenir ? Ce qui me laisse penser qu'il a dû rester avec toi.

—En réalité, Roi sous la Montagne, la fête d'hier soir n'était pas donnée en son honneur. Kili offrait une occasion de festoyer à ses amis, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, rectifia l'héritier d'un ton neutre.

Bilbo retint son souffle en voyant Thorïn être lentement mais sûrement mis en colère par son neveu. Dís dut le sentir puisqu'elle ne tarda pas à intervenir.

—Allons, mon frère, tu ne peux pas reprocher à Fili d'ignorer où son frère est parti s'encanailler depuis hier soir, sourit-elle, apaisante, bien qu'elle sache sans erreur possible où son cadet avait passé la nuit. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souhaites le voir de si bon matin après la débauche d'hier soir ? Si c'est pour lui reprocher de s'être éclipsé sans avoir pris la peine de saluer ses invités, je me chargerai des remontrances ! C'est plus le rôle de sa mère que de son oncle, puisque je rappelle que le roi d'Erebor n'était pas présent hier soir.

Le cambrioleur retint un frisson. La sœur de Thorïn était aussi belle –selon les critères des nains, et s'il en croyait Dwalïn– qu'implacable. Il ignorait d'où lui venait la satisfaction qu'il ressentit en voyant Thorïn flancher, mais elle était bien là.

—A moins que ce ne soit encore cette histoire de tresse ? lâcha-t-elle finalement avec une perfidie sans mesure.

Si Bilbo ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, il sut que la naine était tombée juste en voyant Thorïn se caresser la barbe, gêné.

Dís comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait quand Fili évita soigneusement son regard. Elle décida de se réserver son fils pour plus tard et se tourna à nouveau vers Thorïn. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses investigations car un garde annonça le premier plaignant. En un instant, la naine redevint une aimable mère de famille et elle invita Bilbo à la suivre hors de la Salle.

—Souhaitez-vous retourner à la bibliothèque, maître Hobbit ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Bilbo acquiesça, pensif. Il avait cette histoire de tresses à tirer au clair. Il savait que les nains étaient friands de ces ornements mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela semblait avoir une telle importance.

Alors qu'il passait devant une géode de la taille d'un éléphanteau, il tourna légèrement la tête vers la naine.

—Veuillez m'excuser Dame Dís… mais puis-je me permettre de vous interroger sur la signification des tresses pour le peuple nain ? Nous n'avons pas ce genre de coutumes chez nous.

Il baissa rapidement le nez, de peur de se faire rabrouer. Dís, quant à elle, eut un mouvement de surprise avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas étonnant que le hobbit ignore tout de leurs coutumes. La question était : pouvait-elle lui parler de ce genre de choses alors que Thorïn le renverrait sous peu sous sa colline ?

— Les tresses des nains n'ont rien à voir avec les ornements des femmes humaines, maître Bilbo. Elles ont une signification. Chacune d'elle, ainsi que les personnes autorisées à les réaliser. Durant votre voyage, vous n'avez pas dû voir un seul de vos compagnons toucher à ses tresses malgré l'état dans lequel elles étaient.

Bilbo acquiesça sagement.

—Vous avez peut-être vu Kili refaire certaines des tresses de Fili, en revanche.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Le tressage des chevelures et des barbes était quelque chose qui remontait à l'aube de leur peuple. C'était ancré en chaque nain et pourtant, elle ne savait pas encore comment expliquer ça à une tierce personne.

—Bien… Nos tresses peuvent indiquer notre statut social, cette tresse, indiqua-t-elle en montrant une mèche de cheveux emmêlés, est pour mon appartenance à la famille royale. Elle a été tressée par ma mère quand je suis née. Elles peuvent aussi donner notre profession, notre… statut de cœur : si nous sommes célibataires, mariés… veuf.

Le dernier mot tomba comme une pierre et le hobbit se sentit terriblement gêné.

—Nous pouvons aussi en recevoir en guise de distinction… Les guerriers surtout. Les tresses de la barbe de Fili lui ont échues en récompense de ses exploits guerriers.

—Pourquoi Dwalïn ne porte-t-il pas de tresses ? la coupa-t-il hardiment.

—J'y viens, cambrioleur, j'y viens. Vous savez maintenant pourquoi nous abordons nos tresses avec fierté. Maintenant, au-delà de leur signification, le plus important est la personne qui les a réalisées. N'importe quel nain est apte à faire une tresse dans la chevelure d'un autre nain pour peu que celui-ci le lui autorise, et à lui donner la signification qu'il veut. Combien de nains ennemis a-t-on vu tresser la chevelure de leur adversaire en reconnaissance de sa bravoure, une fois le combat terminé dans la gloire et l'honneur ?

Bilbo s'agita à nouveau, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Dís lui sourit pour l'encourager à la patience.

—Nous refusons parfois que certaines tresses soient touchées ou refaites par quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui l'a faite pour la première fois, murmura-t-elle en caressant la tresse qu'elle lui avait montrée. Comment vous expliquer, hobbit ? Le tressage est un acte très intime, c'est une preuve de confiance et d'amour. D'amour filial, amical, ou encore amoureux. C'est pour cela que personne n'a jamais touché à cette tresse. Ce fut la première preuve d'amour de ma mère pour moi. J'ai acquis d'autres tresses par la suite, de différentes personnes, pour différentes raisons et comme beaucoup de nains désireux de garder une mise convenable, j'en ai donné la responsabilité à mon mari, le père de Fili et Kili. A partir de ce moment-là, il était le seul autorisé à les défaire et à les refaire. Il faut que… Vous devez comprendre que c'est un don de soi. Nos tresses crient au monde entier qui nous sommes. Quand nous les remettons entre les mains de quelqu'un, nous lui donnons tout ce qui fait que nous sommes nous.

Bilbo émit un petit son de gorge étranglé. Il n'avait jamais considéré les nains comme un peuple particulièrement doux ou affectueux. Il était temps pour lui de changer de point de vue. Quand il voyait la complexité de la coiffure de Dís dont chaque mèche semblait tressée, il comprenait l'importance de cette coutume.

Il se racla la gorge, incertain sur ce qu'il convenait de dire.

—Allez-y, maître Baggins, posez vos questions.

—Je ne… comprends pas pourquoi Dwalïn n'a pas de tresses, lui qui est un valeureux guerrier, bredouilla-t-il doucement.

—Dwalïn… a eu de nombreuses tresses il y a des années de cela. Il avait une épouse aussi. A la mort de mon mari, j'ai… décidé de natter mes cheveux seule. Beaucoup de nains décident de… Ils coupent leurs tresses. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux, hobbit. Chacun fait ce qu'il doit pour être en paix avec lui-même.

—Kili… a le droit de faire les tresses de Fili ? enchaîna-t-il timidement.

—Pour Fili, la question ne s'est jamais posée, rit-elle avec légèreté. Dés qu'il a abordé sa première tresse, il a chargé Kili de s'en occuper. Alors que le pauvre bout de roche n'était même pas encore capable d'écrire son prénom. Et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon fils se trouve une épouse.

—Elle… Ce sera à elle de les faire ensuite ?

—Ce… Ce n'est pas une obligation, reconnut Dís, mais il serait très mal vu que ce soit le frère de son époux qui se charge d'une tâche qui devrait lui revenir en toute légitimité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant les hautes portes de la bibliothèque de l'aile Ouest. Bilbo tordit ses mains un instant. Il ne savait s'il pouvait enfin se permettre de poser la question qui le taraudait.

—Dame Dís, pourquoi Kili n'a-t-il …

Il s'interrompit, conscient des indiscrétions auxquelles il se livrait.

—Puis-je vous demander pourquoi Thorïn semblait aussi ennuyé de cette histoire de tresses ?

Les yeux de la naine se plissèrent avec malice.

—A quelle question dois-je répondre, semi-homme ? Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi Kili ne porte pas de tresses ou bien, pourquoi Thorïn souhaitait-il le voir expressément ?

—Les deux ne sont-elles pas liées ? rétorqua-t-il, finement.

—Mon frère m'avait pourtant avertie de votre goût et talent pour la rhétorique…

En le voyant rougir de contentement, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que si Thorïn avait de l'affection pour lui, il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux.

Enfin –connaissant les appétits de son frère– rien qu'ils pourraient tous deux revendiquer avec fierté le lendemain.

—Kili… a toujours refusé de porter la moindre tresse. Dés qu'il a été en âge de tenir une dague –et Mahal sait si cet âge vient vite– il a tranché net celle que je lui avais faite. Pour lui, cela n'est rien d'autre que… qu'une aliénation, soupira-t-elle douloureusement. Il a refusé toutes les suivantes de la même façon. Y compris les distinctions auxquelles il avait droit. Pour des raisons un peu différentes, je pense. Il a rejeté toutes ses responsabilités alors même que Fili endossait les siennes avec suffisance.

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées alors que le hobbit s'étonnait du regard sans concession qu'elle portait sur ses enfants. Mais peut-être ne l'étaient-ils plus vraiment depuis que leur oncle les avait entraîné dans leur mission suicide.

—C'est pour cela que Thorïn voulait le voir. Jusqu'à présent, il a toléré les rebuffades de Kili. Il était même prêt à passer sur le souhait de ne pas porter la barbe. Mais il était clair dés le début qu'il serait intransigeant pour la majorité de mon fils. Même si Fili est l'héritier, Kili appartient à la lignée de Durin. Thorïn voulait le voir ce matin pour vérifier qu'il portait une tresse. Il lui a toujours passé énormément de choses, mais ça… Jamais ! Et… Je pense qu'il est curieux de savoir à qui Kili a octroyé ce privilège.

Il se fit la réflexion que malgré son âge, elle avait une tête de sale gamine à cet instant. Elle s'inclina devant lui, sachant que Thorïn n'avait qu'une parole et que, d'ici peu, on ne verra plus ce charmant hobbit parmi eux. Puis elle le laissa à sa soif de savoir.

—Mais… Kili a dû demander à Fili ! l'interpella Bilbo, tout à fait satisfait de son raisonnement alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

—Oh non, je ne pense pas Maître Hobbit, j'ai bien peur qu'il aspire à toute autre chose…

* * *

_Alors, petit lecteur de mon coeur, tes pronostics se trouvent-ils confirmés ou infirmés par ce chapitre ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Tu te sens l'âme d'un Molière, allez, vends-moi du rêve. Tu te sens plutôt Norman ou Max boublil ? No soucy, je prends tout, promis :_

_Les avis, les critiques, les attentes, les espérances._

_Gros bisou sur ton coude droit (maintenant qu'on est au deuxième chapitre, on est intimes, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_PS: Si tu es de ma région, pour toi aussi, "arsouille" a une connotation négative car ça caractérise quand même quelqu'un ayant un penchant pour la bouteille. Mais si comme moi, tu vas chercher dans ton dictionnaire, ça veut juste dire "petit drôle", promis, craché._

_Alors, de quelle région suis-je ?_


	3. Chapter 3

1.** Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

2. **A savoir :** Un troisième chapitre plutôt court et qui va sans doute faire ruer dans les brancards. Je ne vous fait aucune promesse du style : Nan, mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Parce que peut-être que ça l'est, justement ?

Un grand merci aux personnes ayant reviewé le chapitre précédent. Ça m'a enfin permis de me débloquer sur la partie 11. Vous êtes un concentré de petits bonheurs et de motivation !

3. **La publication :** Mais, mais, mais ? On est déjà vendredem ! Oui, oui, je sais que du coup ça fait une semaine plus un jour, mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis faible, j'attendais que les dix lecteurs de la dernière fois aient eu le temps de lire. Mais bon, un marché est un marché, so… Voici la nouvelle partie.

**A Eith** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. =) Le coude gauche ? Pourquoi pas ?

**A Hana-Evali** : Coucou ! Je ne peux pas te répondre par MP puisque tu les as désactivés ! C'est toi qui vois mais sache qu'à chaque chapitre, j'envoie justement par MP un extrait du prochain chapitre. Et c'est encore à l'état larvaire, mais des bonus sont en préparation pour les chapitres en cours d'écriture ! C'est toi qui vois =) Merci et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

Partie 3

* * *

La cour de garde était déjà saturée du vacarme qui la caractérisait. Kili salua le nain avec lequel il venait d'échanger de nombreuses passes. Il essuya la sueur sur son front du dos de la main. Le jour était levé depuis seulement quelques heures et il était déjà épuisé. Mais il fallait avouer que le guerrier ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il grimaça en rengainant son épée. Le jeune nain glissa une main dans l'encolure largement ouverte de sa chemise pour toucher son côté droit.

Il soupira en sentant la douleur affluer. Il faudrait qu'il soit vigilant à ne pas paraître torse nu devant sa mère le temps que le bleu diminue et que les côtes se ressoudent.

Il grogna quand un bras puissant l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le traîner dans une des nombreuses alcôves aménagées dans l'enceinte de la cour.

—Narví, souffla-t-il en se laissant plaquer contre les pierres rêches.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en signe d'abandon pendant que deux mains rugueuses se glissaient sous sa chemise.

—C'est douloureux ? interrogea le nain en appuyant fermement sur la cage thoracique de Kili.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un souffle heurté et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur. Le guerrier à la barbe parsemée d'argent eut un sourire approbateur. La pression se transforma en caresses qui s'égarèrent sur le ventre du jeune nain.

—Pas ici, marmonna Kili en glissant pourtant ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci se dégagea d'un geste brusque et retint les mains aux doigts agiles au dessus de la tête de l'archer.

—Tu n'es pas dans ton château, ici, jeune prince. Je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus. Le seul respect que tu trouveras ici est celui que tu arracheras à la lame de ton épée.

De sa main libre il saisit les cheveux bruns pour exposer la gorge du plus jeune. Il vint y apposer ses dents.

—Je croyais avoir acquis le tien, peina Kili alors que la langue du maître d'armes retraçait sa pomme d'Adam.

Il laissa un souffle sensuel lui échapper alors qu'il montait sa cuisse droite contre la hanche de son assaillant.

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça, gronda Narví en ramenant le prince plus près de lui pour presser son bassin sur le sien.

—Tu me le montres dés que tu le peux pourtant, ricana difficilement Kili en ondulant avec besoin.

—Quel respect peux-tu bien voir dans le fait que je te culbute comme une drôlesse quand tu viens t'égarer par ici ?

A ces mots, Kili se dégagea violemment avant de faire face à son maître d'armes, le souffle court.

—Encore ces yeux furieux, s'amusa le plus âgé. N'acceptes-tu donc jamais de baisser les armes devant qui que ce soit ?

Le jeune nain l'évalua longuement avant de comprendre que ça n'avait été qu'un test. Narví regardait les guerriers qui s'entraînaient un peu plus loin d'un air distant. Kili savait qu'il venait de le décevoir.

—N'es-tu pas celui qui m'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde ? tenta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

—Penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'agisse de ça, jeune fou ? murmura Narví. On ne vit pas éternellement en n'ayant confiance en personne. N'essaye pas de me mentir !

Il l'avait interrompu au moment même où Kili allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

—Tu es comme un animal sauvage qu'on pense avoir apprivoisé avant que celui-ci ne nous arrache la tête… Ne prends pas cet air avec moi ! claqua-t-il enfin quand les yeux bruns prirent une teinte orageuse. Par Aüle, j'ai l'impression de voir ton oncle !

Kili se troubla un instant, ce que Narví releva.

—Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne saurais l'espérer, petit. Enfin, peu importe… Tu as appris à baisser les yeux par la contrainte, pas par la confiance. Et apparemment, la personne qui t'apprendra ça n'existe pas encore, soupira-t-il.

—Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Le fils de Dís tenta d'ignorer ce que son ton pouvait avoir de suppliant.

—Oublierais-tu que j'étais présent hier soir ? Dois-je te rappeler à quelle occasion tu nous avais réunis ?

—Oh… soupira Kili en portant une main à ses cheveux par réflexe. Pourquoi cela a-t-il une telle importance pour vous tous ?

Son ton avait été rude et il prit conscience que si quelqu'un donnait trop d'importance à cette histoire de tresse, c'était bien lui. Alors pour se faire pardonner, il attira de nouveau Narví à lui.

—Petite chose tentatrice, marmonna le plus âgé en l'embrassant avec lenteur et précision.

—Tu veux être celui qui la fera, c'est ça ? interrogea le jeune nain, maussade, en s'éloignant un instant.

Le maître d'arme glissa à nouveau une main sous la chemise de lin détrempée et il commença à jouer avec les lacets qui retenaient le pantalon sur les hanches de son élève.

—Un vieux nain comme moi n'aurait pas la moindre chance face à… ses rivaux.

—De quoi tu parles ?

Narví ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à mordiller la clavicule qui le narguait.

—Je ne suis pas suffisamment fou pour penser que je suis le seul dont tu acceptes les attentions.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, aussi, Kili ne chercha pas à le contredire.

—De plus, je ne voudrais pas de ça. J'entame le crépuscule de ma vie d'un élan joyeux alors que tu commences la tienne, Kili. Je ne t'attacherais jamais ainsi à moi.

—Et si je le voulais ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

—Tu ne le souhaites pas, chuchota le plus âgé à son oreille. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux vraiment pour avoir refusé à ton frère le privilège qu'il t'a accordé.

Peu désireux d'entendre des négations dont ils auraient tous les deux su à quel point elles étaient fausses, il bâillonna la bouche du neveu du roi de la sienne. Il glissa enfin ses mains dans le pantalon de coton. Il étouffa le gémissement d'anticipation de Kili.

Ses réflexes de guerrier lui permirent d'entendre le toussotement derrière son épaule alors même qu'il rapprochait son amant de lui.

Il se détacha du jeune nain et se permit de poser son front sur l'épaule dénudée le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

—Balïn, puisse votre barbe toujours pousser longue et drue, salua-t-il alors que Kili se réajustait précipitamment.

—Maître Narví, Kili. Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais notre roi souhaite voir son neveu dans les plus brefs délais.

Le guerrier sentit Kili se tendre à ses côtés. Il posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

—Ne vous excusez pas, Balïn. La chose doit être d'importance pour que vous soyez mandé. Je vous laisse, mon devoir m'appelle ailleurs.

Vaincu, le plus jeune suivit Balïn comme un enfant réprimandé.

—Balïn, pourquoi le roi vous a-t-il envoyé me chercher ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le château.

—Pour vous dire la vérité, Kili, c'est une demande de votre oncle et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été envoyé à votre recherche puisque tout le monde ignore où vous passez vos journées.

Le jeune brun soupira d'agacement.

—Puis-je vous prier de ne pas révéler à mon oncle où je me trouvais ?

—Dois-je également taire les activités auxquelles vous vous livriez ? suggéra malicieusement le nain.

Kili lui dédia un sourire éblouissant alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau de Thorïn. Balïn s'excusa et s'éloigna, peu désireux d'assister à ce qui suivrait. L'archer frappa vivement à la porte et entra dés qu'on l'y invita. Thorïn était seul dans la pièce, assis derrière son bureau massif. Kili dut mobiliser toutes ses réserves d'assurance pour ne pas tressaillir face au regard fixe qui lui était destiné.

—Roi sous la montagne, salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Son oncle resta silencieux alors qu'il faisait le tour du bureau pour venir s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

—Où étais-tu ? demanda le nain couronné avant de commencer à contourner son neveu à pas lents.

Kili était terriblement conscient du regard qui s'attardait sur ses cheveux défaits et sa chemise trempée.

—Je vaquais à mes occupations, éluda-t-il. Balïn m'a dit que vous-

—Où étais-tu ? tonna Thorïn soudainement et sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

Kili jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui, cherchant une issue à cette question inopportune.

—Je…Je ne pense pas que la façon dont j'occupe mes journées soit d'un grand intérêt pour le roi d'Erebor, ainsi je m'octroie le droit de vous épargner ces platitudes.

Le plus âgé revint se planter devant lui.

« Cette foutue fierté, pensa Thorïn, en voyant Kili le défier malgré lui, le menton levé. »

—Je ne demande pas de penser, je t'ordonne de répondre, gronda-t-il furieusement. Cela fait bien deux ans que tu ne prends plus la peine de présider à mes côtés et voilà trois mois que tu n'assistes plus aux repas. Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien ? J'ai mis ça sur le compte d'un sursaut de rébellion à l'approche de tes quatre-vingts ans mais cela suffit à présent. J'attends de toi que tu te souviennes de ta place. Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant !

Les yeux de Kili flamboyèrent à ces mots et ses épaules se raidirent.

—Comment pouvez-vous m'ordonner d'agir en adulte alors que vous me traiter en enfant depuis des années ? Alors même que je me suis jeté entre Azog et vous, vous continuez à ne voir que l'enfant. Je ne-

La tirade du fils de Dís s'interrompit dans le bruit sec que fit la gifle de Thorïn sur sa joue. Il se redressa, les yeux brûlant de fureur. Face à lui, le roi avait pâli. Dans ses cauchemars il revoyait le moment où ses deux neveux se dressaient face à Azog alors que lui-même gisait au sol, le flan transpercé. Chaque nuit il revivait cet instant durant lequel son cœur avait arrêté de battre.

Et il se noyait dans son dégoût quand le roi en lui ronronnait face à la loyauté de ses neveux qui avaient failli mourir pour lui.

Il vit Kili faire demi-tour d'un pas raide et alors qu'il voulait le retenir, s'excuser et lui faire jurer de ne plus jamais se placer entre lui et le danger, un dernier trait lui échappa :

—A partir de demain, tu siégeras à mes côtés. La place d'un prince est aux côtés de son roi, pas à se faire lutiner par les gardes.

Le bruit d'une porte claquée se referma sur sa culpabilité.

* * *

Narví était épuisé, alors il se contenta d'un déjeuner léger avant de rejoindre ses appartements. Il lui fallait encore astiquer son équipement et préparer les commandes d'armes à porter aux forgerons. Il n'aurait pas assez de la journée pour boucler ses devoirs les plus urgents.

Pourtant, quand Kili s'avança vers lui, nu et en quête de réconfort, il oublia instantanément toutes ces considérations matérielles et se glissa entre les cuisses du jeune nain.

* * *

_Comment ça on essaye de crucifier l'auteur ?_

_Sache que ça ne se fait pas et que je ne réponds pas à la menace ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas comme auteur mais faites-moi confiance =)_

_J'avoue être très intriguée à l'idée de savoir ce que tu as pensé, lecteur de mon cœur ?_

_Thorïn a le sens de la répartie, non ?_

_Comment as-tu réagi de l'autre côté de l'écran ?_

_As-tu enfin avancé dans tes hypothèses sur les couples ?_

_Peut-être à la semaine prochaine si cette histoire te tente toujours ?_

_J'ai quelques doutes et j'ai bien peur que l'aventure s'arrête là._

_Sinon ( !) j'ai fait un chouette calcul (eh ouais, sans compter sur mes doigts en plus) : il y a 12 « followers », ça veut donc dire au moins 12 reviews par chapitre ! On va battre le record du premier chapitre._

_Ça fait rêver, nan ?_

_Bisou sur ton coude gauche (parce qu'on m'a autorisé à le faire si je publiais ce chapitre)_

_PS : Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui passaient le bac, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé et que vous allez profiter de votre été à glander au soleil (comme beaucoup) ou à trimer (comme Gokash et moi) !_


	4. Chapter 4

1.** Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

2. **A savoir :** Une quatrième partie plus longue que la précédente. Comme je m'y attendais, Narvi n'a pas du tout plu. =) Bon, un peu dommage que ça s'en soit ressenti sur le nombre de review. Vous savez, je ne suis pas stupide au point de me dire que Narvi allait plaire. Au contraire, je préfère que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez vraiment pensé.

Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé par contre, parce que vos reviews sont juste géniales et me donne la banane à chaque fois !

Pour finir, sérieusement, arrêtez de rentrer l'histoire en alerte, l'histoire en favorite, moi en alerte, moi en favori sans même laisser un petit coucou. C'est limite méprisant vis-à-vis de l'auteur…

Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas réussi à finir dans les temps le bonus pour le chapitre précédent. Mais je ne désespère pas !

Brefouille, bonne lecture.

3. **La publication :** Eh bien oui, on est samedi. En fait, j'ai failli ne pas publier ce chapitre, c'est pour ça. Pour différentes raisons et notamment parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le modifier comme il l'aurait fallu.

* * *

_A **Eith** : Coucou ! Je suis juste tellement contente de te revoir toujours fidèle au poste ! Bon, eh bien, me voilà sauvée pour un tour encore alors =) On me crucifiera une prochaine fois. Petite tête farfelue ? 'Vois pas de quoi tu parles, non. Ah… Est-ce que le fait qu'il ravale sa fierté suffira ? C'est dommage que je n'ai pas fini le bonus du chapitre précédent parce que ça t'aurait avancé dans tes hypothèses. Enfin… Je n'aurais pas pu te l'envoyer, so… Paix à mon âme ? Merci !=)_

_A __**Cynewulf**__ : Hellooo ! __**Catilia**__ s'autoproclamait folle, mais je pense qu'on pourrait organiser un combat titanesque entre vous deux ! Ta review (et demi) m'a fait suuuuper plaisir ! Tu es un concentré de bonne humeur ! * Fait un câlin à __**Cynewulf**__* C'est quelque chose qui me pose toujours énormément de problème dans mes histoires : réussir à avancer, tout en détaillant. Bon, si j'en crois ton avis, pour le moment, ça roule. J'ai un peu peur pour la suite mais je croise les doigts, et je louche pour. Ça devrait le faire, donc. Ah, te moque pas ! Dés le début du chapitre j'avais le verbe « lutiner » en tête, il fallait que je le place ! Oui, ils ont des couilles. D'ailleurs, on va vite en reparler *sifflote* Dís, je l'aime beaucoup parce qu'elle m'a permis de donner un ton un peu léger (humoristique ?) à cette histoire dont le début est très pesant. Waw, Bilbo est resté dix lignes et tu le trouves fidèle à lui-même ? T'es un peu bizarre, nan ? =D_

_Pour les OC, il va y en avoir plusieurs, mais j'espère ne pas les faire trop intrusifs. Ah, ne parlons pas de princesses * met un coup de pied à __**Gokash**__ au passage* Surtout pas de Kili/Fili ? Hmmmm. Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'envoyer de MP, il y a un extrait qu'il faut absolument que je te montre, je pense. Thorïn, un badass… Sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec lui ? _

_A chaque fois ? Ouh ! Et bien, je compte sur toi ? Bisous et encore merci !_

* * *

Partie 4

* * *

Le jour était encore jeune quand Fili pénétra dans les appartements de son frère. Au souper de la veille, Thorïn lui avait paru préoccupé et sombre. Il avait supposé que cela avait trait au départ de leur hobbit, jusqu'à ce que son oncle lui crache hargneusement de veiller à ce que Kili se présente à la Séance de Doléances du lendemain matin.

Si Fili ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, il était bien trop avisé pour poser des questions au roi sous la montagne quand celui-ci avait ce genre d'excès de rage. Il avait tenté de mettre la main sur son frère car même s'il connaissait le comportement volcanique de Thorïn, celui-ci s'emportait rarement sans raison. Bien que ses raisons ne soient pas toujours bonnes.

Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver l'archer avant d'aller se coucher. Il espérait simplement qu'il était revenu à présent et qu'il n'aurait pas à ratisser le palais pour leur éviter à tous les deux les foudres du roi.

D'un coup d'œil angoissé il nota la chambre ravagée et le lit vide. Il passa ses mains dans sa nuque et tira sur les deux petites tresses qui s'y cachaient. Kili ignorait-il vraiment qu'il venait de signer leur arrêt de mort à tous les deux en disparaissant ainsi ?

C'est pourquoi il ne sut s'il devait sauter au cou de son frère qui venait d'entrer d'un pas lourd, pour l'étreindre ou bien pour l'étrangler.

—Mon frère, soupira-t-il avec soulagement en lui donnant l'accolade.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant Kili gémir de douleur sous sa poigne. Il l'écarta de lui pour le regarder de haut en bas.

—Tu t'es blessé ?

—Hier, les côtes, à l'entrainement, commenta laconiquement le plus jeune.

Kili se dirigea vers la large vasque qui trônait sur un guéridon de bois précieux. Il y versa un plein broc d'eau avant d'y tremper les mains pour s'asperger le visage.

Fili posa son regard sur la nuque dégagée de l'archer et plissa les yeux en y apercevant une marque de morsure. Il rejoignit le plus jeune qui s'essuyait maintenant le visage. D'un geste vif, l'héritier du trône défit le lien de cuir qui retenait les cheveux brun en queue de cheval. Les longues mèches retombèrent souplement sur le cou de son frère.

Kili émit un borborygme mécontent.

—Tu ne peux pas te présenter à Thorïn ce matin en laissant ce genre de marques à vue.

Les yeux bruns devinrent ombrageux à ces paroles mais il resta silencieux alors qu'il passait sa tunique défraichie par-dessus sa tête.

—Narví ? interrogea le blond en parcourant du regard les diverses marques qui ponctuaient le torse de son frère.

—Oui, valida Kili avec un soupir de contentement, toute trace de colère disparue.

Fili détailla le sourire repu et contenté du jeune nain avant de grommeler.

—Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux lui trouver… Il a pratiquement trois fois ton âge et-

—C'est un maître d'arme incroyable, intervint Kili avec un ronronnement dans la voix.

—Ça ne justifie rien, c'est comme si tu-

—Ai-je précisé de quelle arme je parlais ? minauda-t-il à la plus grande horreur de son frère.

Fili lui tourna le dos d'un bloc, s'absorbant dans les détails de la grande tenture dorée qui occupait le mur devant lui, espérant que Kili estimerait la conversation close. Il n'eut pas cette chance puisque son frère s'approcha de lui souplement, jusqu'à se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

—Tu n'as qu'une ridicule petite dague face à l'épée qu'il a entre les jambes. As-tu la moindre idée de la science avec laquelle il me… pourfend ?

Le nain brun s'amusa de la gêne de son frère qu'il devinait jusque dans la manière donc l'oreille de celui-ci rougissait à ce qu'il lui susurrait.

—Ne sois pas gêné, rit-il finalement en s'écartant. Tu n'as pas ce genre de pudeur quand tu me fais part des détails de ta dernière… entrevue avec deux naines dans ton lit, mon frère. Mais peut-être espères-tu me convertir aux naines quand tu fais ça ?

Fili le fusilla du regard et tendit brusquement les mains vers l'avant pour emmêler ses grandes mains dans les cheveux bruns. Il tira ensuite Kili à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit front contre front.

—Arrêtes ça, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse qui fit frissonner son vis-à-vis. Tu sais à quel point je réprouve le fait que tu te donnes à lui et à tous les autres. Tout comme je réprouve ces entraînements qui te ramènent à moi épuisé et le plus souvent blessé. Tu n'as rien à prouver… Ni à moi, ni à mère. Les autres ne comptent pas. Ils n'ont jamais comptés. Alors cesse de consumer ta vie de cette façon. Tu… Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur guerrier d'Erebor mais ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance, tu es brave et vaillant. Cesse ces entraînements et ces excès, prend enfin la place qui te revient de droit. Aux côtés de Thorïn et surtout, près de moi.

Fili ferma les yeux à la fin de sa tirade, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

—Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre que je me fiche comme d'une guigne de ce qui m'est dû ? La seule chose qui compte est ce que j'aurai réussi à gagner. Ma place, ma réputation et… mes amants.

Kili entoura gentiment les tresses de son frère de ses mains aux doigts agiles pour le forcer à affronter son regard. Il n'aima pas la tristesse qui y stagnait.

—Fili… Je ne fais plus de promesses, tu le sais. Je ne cesserai pas les entraînements mais à partir de maintenant je remplirai mon rôle de prince d'Erebor.

Le plus âgé décela enfin l'amertume dans la voix de son cadet et il se sentit comme un monstre d'égoïsme.

—Je suis désolé que Thorïn t'impose ça. Vraiment.

Kili balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main pour clore la conversation. Fili ne devrait jamais avoir connaissance des derniers mots que lui avait adressés son oncle, sans quoi la journée se coucherait sur un soleil rouge du sang versé.

* * *

Thorïn savait l'importance que les longues séances de doléances avaient pour son peuple. Certains venaient même à ces séances uniquement pour rester dans un coin de la salle et pouvoir contempler à loisir leur roi et le prince héritier. Les nains qui avaient connu l'ère de Smaug voyaient là un moyen de se rassurer sur leur avenir.

Le roi avait conscience de tout ça, c'est pour cela qu'il s'y prêtait avec plus ou moins de complaisance habituellement. Mais ce matin, son plus jeune neveu était une source de distraction inépuisable. L'archer était arrivé à la suite de son frère, le visage sombre et les yeux brûlant d'un feu vif. Il avait salué son oncle d'une brève révérence avant d'aller prendre place à la droite de Fili, lui-même à la droite du roi.

Thorïn n'avait osé faire de remarques face à cette disposition contraire au protocole et au fait que son neveu ne porte pas la couronne qui indiquait son statut de prince. Et il avait bien fait puisqu'après l'avoir longuement fusillé du regard, son jeune neveu avait fini par s'intéresser aux plaignants. D'abord renfrogné et rencogné au fond de son siège, il s'était petit à petit redressé puis penché en avant et était à présent assis en équilibre instable. Le roi sous la Montagne connaissait le tempérament bouillant de son neveu aussi était-il étonné que le jeune nain ne se soit pas encore levé pour crier haut et fort son avis sur une des affaires en cours.

Il détourna un instant les yeux des deux nains qui leur exposait un problème de ravitaillement en farine pour observer Kili. Les émotions de celui-ci se lisaient sans difficulté sur son visage. Il n'avait rien de la retenue et de la faculté de dissimulation de son frère aîné, et Thorïn le déplorait. Quand il ne serait plus là, il n'envisageait pas un instant que son plus jeune neveu soit lésé par rapport à Fili aussi, il prendrait la place de conseiller du roi sans délai.

Mais il avait trop longtemps laissé l'archer agir à sa guise. Les péripéties qui les avaient menés jusqu'à la reconquête n'avait pas été le contexte rêvé pour apprendre à ses neveux à se comporter en membres de la famille royale. Pourtant, Fili s'était rapidement fait à ses nouvelles fonctions et Thorïn n'avait plus d'inquiétudes pour la suite. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kili, que ce soit le fait qu'il paraisse constamment troublé et en colère de tout ce qui l'entourait ou encore la trop grande empathie qu'il montrait à l'instant présent.

Le plus jeune fils de sa sœur était un guerrier, il ne pouvait le nier. Il ne versait donc pas dans un sentimentalisme mal venu chez les nains, il avait simplement un trop plein de compassion qui ne ferait jamais de lui un candidat robuste pour le trône, quoi qu'il advienne.

Thorïn retint un soupir. Tout cela faisait partie de Kili, il l'éduquerait à son rôle mais ne chercherait pas à contraindre cette facette de son caractère. Il suffisait bien que Fili soit obligé de renoncer à sa spontanéité pour que l'oncle en lui soit malheureux. Que Kili profite de cette vie qu'il lui offrait à l'ombre de son frère pour préserver ce qui faisait de lui un jeune nain vif et plein d'esprit.

Le roi tourna la tête à temps vers les plaignants pour surprendre le clin d'œil que le boulanger venait de lancer en direction du trône. Sachant à qui s'adressait cette œillade, il tourna vivement la tête pour voir comment Kili recevrait cette marque d'intérêt. L'archer parut un instant surpris puis il eut un sourire carnassier avant de se mordre le coin de la lèvre.

Thorïn crispa les poings sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Encore un problème qu'il devrait régler sans délai. Ses neveux avaient toujours eu une attitude libertine pour tout ce qui concernait leur vie sexuelle. Leur oncle connaissait bien les appétits des nains de sexe mâle, aussi s'était-il retenu jusqu'à présent d'y mettre le holà. Pourtant, il savait que les deux frères dormaient rarement seuls, et il ne prenait pas en compte les nuits où ils se contentaient de la présence de l'autre.

L'insatiabilité de Fili était proverbiale et nombre étaient ceux qui se félicitaient du potentiel reproductif de leur prince héritier. A l'inverse, le goût de Kili pour les nains ne manquait pas de faire jaser. Ainsi que le nombre des guerriers qui avaient eu droit à ses faveurs. Thorïn s'interrogeait sur la réalité des rumeurs.

Il régla distraitement le problème qui lui était présenté en redirigeant le boulanger vers le service du ravitaillement, sachant pertinemment que l'artisan n'en sortirait pas avant la nuit. Il adressa un signe de tête aux gardes qui fermèrent les portes de la Salle. Midi sonnait et le déjeuner les attendait.

—Kili ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte alors que son jeune neveu dévalait déjà les marches pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Avec la souplesse qui le caractérisait, celui-ci fit volte-face pour s'incliner devant son roi puis tourna à nouveau les talons.

—Kili, le déjeuner nous attend, gronda-t-il en obligeant le jeune nain à se figer.

—Je… vous souhaite un bon appétit, mon roi, débita-t-il rapidement avant de franchir les portes.

Et Thorïn se retrouva planté près de son trône, fulminant.

—Où allait-il comme ça ? aboya-t-il.

Fili perdit l'air stupidement joyeux qu'il abordait la plupart du temps et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

—Je t'ordonne de répondre !

—Je suppose qu'il… est parti rejoindre la cour de Garde, dit Fili à contrecœur.

—Pour se faire culbuter par le premier venu, siffla Thorïn, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Puis en voyant la respiration du nain blond se faire plus hachée et sa main se crisper sur le manche de sa dague, il se rappela qu'avant d'être le prince héritier, Fili était le frère de Kili.

Comme s'excuser n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes, il quitta la salle à grandes enjambées, sans un mot.

* * *

Il pénétra comme une furie dans la Salle à manger des appartements royaux. Dís était déjà attablée et elle faisait lentement tourner sa bière dans sa chope.

—Mon frère, commenta-t-elle laconiquement en voyant Thorïn renverser un grand plat d'argent.

Elle soupira avec ennui. Allons bon, leur roi était à nouveau contrarié et elle était prête à parier que cela avait à voir avec ses rejetons.

La naine remplit son assiette avant que les victuailles autour d'elle ne subissent un sort plus ou moins réjouissant.

Il fallut de longues minutes avant que son frère ne s'immobilise, haletant comme un bœuf.

—Le bonjour à toi aussi, improvisa-t-elle en le regardant avec agacement.

—Dís, gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

—Fili ou Kili ? répliqua-t-elle celle-ci du tac-o-tac.

Le roi sous la Montagne prit une longue inspiration pour calmer la colère qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines.

—Ton plus jeune fils a estimé qu'il n'était pas tenu de déjeuner avec nous, aussi s'est-il éclipsé pour aller s'encanailler dans la cour de garde.

—Premièrement, Thorïn, tu lui as demandé de siéger à tes côtés, commença-t-elle sévèrement, les repas que nous partageons dans ces appartements étant informels, il n'était pas tenu, par ta parole même, d'y assister. Ensuite, je ne te permets pas de dire que mon fils s'encanaille auprès des nains guerriers.

—Il se fait culbuter par tout ce qu'Erebor compte de gardes, éclata Thorïn, ulcéré.

La naine se dressa soudainement face à son frère, son visage rayonnant de colère. Il se sentit un instant déstabilisé par l'aura de dureté qui l'entourait.

—Prends garde à ce que tu dis, Thorïn, siffla-t-elle, les traits déformés par la rage. Si tu penses que les choses ne sont que noires ou blanches, alors tu es un pauvre fou comme l'était ton grand-père avant toi !

Le ton était si corrosif que sa colère se dissipa et il se sentit mal d'avoir laissé échapper ce genre d'appréciation devant la mère de son neveu. Sa petite sœur repoussa brusquement le banc qui tomba à terre, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant un instant pour l'honnir une dernière fois :

—Sache que Kili s'entraine chaque jour six heures auprès des plus grands maîtres d'armes d'Erebor pour tenter d'atteindre le piédestal sur lequel tu as hissé Fili.

Le prince héritier rejoignait à l'instant même la salle à manger. Il retint à grand peine un hoquet de frayeur quand le regard de saphir de sa mère se posa sur lui. Dís le gifla d'un revers de main avant de se saisir d'une des tresses de sa moustache pour le trainer derrière elle.

Dans son malheur, Fili dut reconnaître que sa mère avait attendu qu'ils atteignent les appartements des deux princes avant de lui hurler dessus.

—Comment as-tu pu trahir ton frère ?

—Mère, je-

—Tais-toi ! La folie des grandeurs t'a-t-elle fait oublier que la seule personne qui sera toujours là pour toi est ton frère ? Qui crois-tu être pour le trahir alors que lui donnerait sa vie pour toi ?

—Mère, supplia Fili en se laissant tomber à genoux devant Dís. Je ne l'ai pas trahi. Thorïn m'a ordonné de lui dire où se rendait Kili, je-je lui ai juste dit qu'il allait sans doute à la cour des gardes. Je ne sais pas-pas comment il a appris pour Narví…

Dís soupira et entoura tendrement la tête blonde de ses bras. Elle savait bien que Fili n'aurait jamais trahi son frère mais elle avait senti l'attachement des deux frères vaciller récemment aussi avait-elle décidé de s'assurer par elle-même de la réalité des choses.

Et cela lui avait permis de réaffirmer devant Thorïn que s'il était leur souverain, elle était leur mère et de fait, son autorité primait sur la sienne.

—Mon tout petit, chuchota-t-elle avec une douceur rare. Kili et toi êtes un tout, ne l'oublie jamais. Vous êtes tout l'un pour l'autre et-

—Kili a fait son choix… s'étrangla-t-il. Pour sa tresse de majorité. Mais ce n'est pas moi…

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du visage triste et sérieux levé vers elle. Ainsi donc Kili avait cessé de se voiler la face. Il était temps qu'elle quitte Erebor pour ne pas participer à l'odieuse comédie qui allait se jouer entre ces murs.

* * *

Kili filait à toute vitesse vers la Salle à manger située dans les appartements royaux, la colère alimentant son pas. Il pénétra dans la salle avec fracas. Son oncle, qui soupait seul, leva ses yeux clairs vers lui. Thorïn ferma les yeux un instant, ainsi il n'avait fallu que deux heures pour que la nouvelle lui parvienne.

—Pourquoi ? cria le jeune nain en faisant claquer ses paumes sur la table.

—De quoi parles-tu ? gronda Thorïn, outré de l'insolence de son neveu.

—Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi me-

—Il est maître d'arme d'Erebor, il est normal que je choisisse le meilleur pour assurer la protection de ta mère lors de son voyage vers les Monts de Fer.

Il tut le fait que c'était Dís elle-même qui avait demandé à ce que Narví l'accompagne.

—Vous auriez pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, siffla-t-il, aigre. Pourquoi me l'enlevez-vous ?

Thorïn accusa le coup un instant avant de plisser les yeux.

—Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile, Kili. Tu couches avec ce nain depuis des mois mais tu n'es pas amoureux de lui alors je pense que ta libido pourra se passer de lui pendant un mois, jusqu'à son retour.

—Laissez-moi accompagner ma mère, je n'ai rien à faire ici si elle n'y est pas, grinça enfin le jeune nain, changeant de tactique.

Thorïn se leva pour faire face à son jeune neveu.

—Ta place est ici, Kili, à mes côtés, et tu le sais pertinemment. Si ce qui t'inquiète est l'entrainement qui t'était délivré à la cour de garde, je le prends en charge à partir de maintenant. Chaque matin nous nous entraînerons ensembles deux heures avant d'effectuer nos tâches de la journée et tu me retrouveras chaque soir au coucher du soleil pour les mêmes raisons.

L'archer eut le souffle coupé. Dés qu'il avait été en âge de tenir ses armes, Fili avait été entraîné par des guerriers de renom. Quand ça avait été son tour, Kili avait refusé de participer aux mêmes cours que son frère pour ne pas souffrir de la comparaison, arguant que la maîtrise du tir à l'arc et les connaissances qu'il avait acquise sur le tas suffiraient bien en combat à l'épée ou la hache. Il en était revenu depuis près de deux ans déjà. Il avait compris que le fait qu'il soit un mauvais guerrier serait un boulet qu'il trainerait toute sa vie s'il n'y remédiait pas. Et que ce qui avait suffit face aux orques ne suffirait pas toujours.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour que Narví l'accepte comme élève et un an de plus pour qu'il lui ouvre son lit.

Aussi, le guerrier en lui ronronnait de contentement à l'idée d'avoir pour instructeur l'un des meilleurs rois-guerriers de l'histoire alors que son indépendance se rebellait de toutes ses forces contre cette idée.

—Jamais ! cracha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Thorïn secoua la tête, amusé. Le dilemme de son neveu ne lui avait pas échappé.

* * *

_Nous voici arrivés à la fin du chapitre._

_Voilà voilou._

_Bonnes vacances_


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

**2. A savoir :** Un chapitre assez long que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, tout comme le suivant. Gokash m'a dit qu'une de mes lectrices (Je ne donne pas son pseudo, mais sachez qu'elle est assez reloue dans son genre, ça vous suffira pour la reconnaître) serait contente grâce à un élément de ce chapitre.

J'ai complètement oublié de vous dire ! A l'instant où j'ai su que j'écrirais un bonus sur le départ de Bilbo, j'ai pensé à la chanson « Mieux que moi » de Buridane. Et le bonus est arrivé. N'hésitez pas à le relire en l'écoutant !

**3. La publication :** Pour répondre aux questions que l'on ne m'a pas posées : En fait, j'étais partie en « vadrouille » loin de tout pendant deux semaines. Et sur fanfiction, pas possible de programmer des chapitres.

Je poste celui-ci avant de prendre une petite semaine de vacances pas trop loin de chez moi. C'est en quelque sorte une expérimentation car je suis intimement convaincue que poster pendant les vacances d'été ne sert à rien.

Vous êtes donc mes cobayes. Oui, moi aussi, je vous aime !

* * *

A **elencirya : **_Bienvenue ! C'est sans vraiment le faire exprès que je me suis éloignées de la vision habituelle de Kili mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. Hum, tu as des idées intéressantes, je te souhaite de revenir lire la suite pour voir ce qu'il en est =)_

_Oui, ça va tellement plus vite de cocher une case, je suis d'accord =) Tout comme ça irait tellement plus vite de ne pas se relire et poster avec des fautes et une histoire sans cohérence, non ?_

_Je sais que l'idée est sans doute un peu étrange mais oui, en tant qu'auteurs, on aime beaucoup savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent, pouvoir discuter avec eux, etc._

_Je me demandais si tu avais un compte ff ? Parce que si tu n'es pas identifiée, je ne peux t'envoyer ni les extraits des chapitres suivants, ni les bonus._

PS : Petit message à Gallifrey221B. J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de trancher. Tu te fous de la gueule du monde, non ?

Nous avons eu une discussion tout ce qu'il y a de plus pacifique, et pourtant, tu as bloqué les PM (manque d'arguments pour répondre ? Lassitude ?) et tu te permets néanmoins de rentrer à nouveau cette histoire dans tes favoris ? J'aurais besoin de quelques explications.

* * *

Partie 5

* * *

Les rayons naissants du soleil rouge effleuraient à peine l'aiguille du mont Solitaire quand une ombre se glissa dans les appartements des princes. Sans bruit, elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte de pierre qui s'ouvrait à droite au fond du vestibule.

Thorïn referma la haute porte derrière lui. Il avait attendu un quart d'heure que son neveu daigne se présenter au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé. Il n'avait pas été vraiment surpris de ne pas l'y voir. Kili était un nain de parole et quand il avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Le roi avait rejoint l'aile royale dans le but de réveiller son neveu avec un vacarme tel qu'il ne rechignerait plus à se présenter devant lui à l'avenir mais à présent qu'il était dans la chambre du jeune nain, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Kili était étendu de tout son long, son torse nu en partie recouvert par une mince couverture. Cela faisait des années maintenant que Thorïn ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Le visage détendu et serein. Il eut un choc en en déduisant que Kili devait être constamment sur ses gardes pour que ce visage calme lui apparaisse tellement inhabituel.

Avait-il vraiment hissé Fili sur un piédestal en délaissant son plus jeune neveu ? Peut-être, mais Kili l'avait fui avec acharnement en réponse.

Laisser l'archer s'éloigner de lui avait été le fruit d'une multitude de petites lâchetés du quotidien. Mais il était temps que cela cesse.

Il retint à temps sa main qui voulait se poser sur l'épaule nue pour le secouer gentiment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'aboyer :

—Kili !

Le Roi d'Erebor eut la surprise de voir son neveu s'asseoir d'un bon dans son lit, une hachette à la main.

—Ce n'est que moi, Kili, essaya-t-il de l'apaiser, le cœur serré devant l'affolement qui se lisait dans la posture rigide du jeune nain. Que… Que crains-tu donc pour dormir avec une hache sous ton oreiller ?

Le visage fermé du jeune nain qui se dégagea calmement des draps lui fit comprendre que le temps des confessions était encore loin.

—Que faites-vous dans mes appartements, roi ? demanda-t-il en attrapant une tunique qui trainait sur un banc de pierre.

Thorïn allait pour répondre quand il vit l'énorme bleu qui assombrissait le flanc droit de son neveu ainsi que les nombreuses contusions qui ornaient sa peau. Il se précipita au devant de celui-ci avant qu'il n'enfile son vêtement. Alarmé, il se saisit du poignet souple, s'attirant un sursaut.

—Qui t'a fait ça ?

Kili parut surpris. Il évitait de trop se pencher et prenait ses précautions quand il passait de la position allongé à assise mais il avait pratiquement oublié ses côtes fêlées. Il haussa les épaules pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais Thorïn resserra sa prise avant d'articuler :

—Qui ?

Le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux bleus promettait mille supplices au responsable. Kili sentit son cœur s'affoler devant l'aura de sauvagerie qui se dégageait de son oncle. Il se détesta de se sentir enivré par la puissance virile et tranquille de Thorïn.

—A l'entraînement. J'ai fait, une fois plus, preuve de mon incompétence crasse, je suppose, suggéra-t-il avec ironie.

L'air blessé du nain couronné lui apprit que ça n'avait pas été la phrase la plus judicieuse de son existence.

—Fili est mon héritier, parce qu'il est l'aîné mais ne pense pas que tu sois moins important pour moi, murmura-t-il, le visage sombre. Si je t'ai laissé loin de moi tout ce temps, c'est parce que tu semblais le souhaiter…

Kili retint la réplique acide qui se pressait sur le bout de sa langue. Thorïn lui avait tourné le dos à l'instant même où il avait eu un trône et un héritier à mettre dessus. Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque pour enfiler son vêtement. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille puis, une fois dans le corridor, lança :

—Ne devions-nous pas avoir un entraînement, roi sous la Montagne ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Thorïn tendit la main pour aider son neveu à se relever. Celui-ci le dédaigna et se redressa d'un bond, époussetant sa culotte avec humeur.

Le roi observa son neveu se remettre en garde et il se demanda comment il pourrait signifier la fin de l'entraînement sans que cela n'entraine l'ire de Kili. Le jeune nain avait mordu la poussière plus souvent qu'à son tour mais Thorïn devait reconnaître qu'il avait devant lui un guerrier confirmé. Ce qui l'avait peut-être le plus étonné avait été d'avoir un apprenti sans orgueil devant lui. Kili semblait avoir compris qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à son oncle, si ce n'était celle d'apprendre du maître. La question revient le tourmenter : comment se déroulaient les entraînements du plus jeune à la cour de Garde ?

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de simples exercices sans grand intérêt guerrier. Après tout, Kili était un prince et surtout, il partageait la couche du maître d'armes. Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes quand il avait vu la blessure sur le flanc droit de l'élève. Et maintenant, suite à cet entraînement éreintant, il commençait à se demander de quelle façon avait bien pu être entraîné son neveu.

Il avait une façon de combattre bien à lui. Au lieu d'être un handicap dans la façon de combattre habituelle des nains, la stature très élancée de Kili et sa souplesse faisait de lui un guerrier vif et efficace. Thorïn n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour penser que l'archer se donnait à cent pour cent contre lui. Kili était bien trop malin pour transmettre sa colère envers son oncle par ce biais. Il se contentait de rester insaisissable et d'asséner parfois quelques coups peu appuyés de bâton.

Mais le nain sentait l'énorme potentiel du jeune fils de sa sœur. Il lui faudrait simplement trouver le moyen de le faire s'exprimer. Kili ne se battrait jamais réellement contre lui, ni contre son frère. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen.

—Kili, cessons l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.

Le plus jeune lui retourna un regard trahi qui fit se retourner ses entrailles. Ainsi donc, il était persuadé que ces entraînements lui pesaient et qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Thorïn se ferait un plaisir de le surprendre.

—Tu as sans doute envie de saluer ta mère avant son départ. Si tu pars maintenant, tu pourras même te rafraichir avant de la rejoindre à l'entrée principale.

Il aperçut un regard surpris puis reconnaissant à travers la frange de son neveu qui s'inclina profondément devant lui avant de quitter l'arène. Thorïn s'autorisa enfin à haleter pour reprendre son souffle. Le manque d'entraînement se faisait cruellement sentir.

* * *

Quand Kili pénétra en courant dans le hall, sa mère enfilait sa cape de voyage bleu nuit. Elle tendit les bras vers son plus jeune fils qui vint l'étreindre sans réserve.

—Mère, puisse votre route être paisible et agréable, murmura-t-il.

Devant l'affection débordante de son fils, Dís se sentit un instant coupable d'avoir exigé la présence de Narví à ses côtés mais il était temps que Kili revendique la place à laquelle il avait droit auprès de son oncle. Elle l'embrassa avant de rabattre son capuchon sur sa tête tressée.

—Kili, pendant mon absence, ne fais rien qui m'obligerait à m'excuser pour toi à mon retour. Sois indulgent vis-à-vis de ton oncle. Cela fait bien des années qu'il a oublié ce qu'était qu'être un prince sans l'avoir demandé, s'il l'a jamais su. Prends soin de ton frère et de toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi, sourit-elle. Fais tes adieux à Narví.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se dirigea avec hâte vers le guerrier qui l'observait depuis qu'il était entré dans le hall. Narví l'attira à l'écart pendant que Dís pestait contre son frère qui n'avait pas la courtoisie de venir lui souhaiter bon voyage.

—Il semblerait que nos routes se séparent ici, mon prince, commenta gravement le maître d'armes en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

—Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu reviens dans un mois, s'amusa Kili, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Quand son amant détourna le regard, il comprit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

—Ma famille… vit aux Monts de Fer, Kili. Je souhaite finir ma vie à leurs côtés… J'ai demandé la permission au roi de quitter Erebor définitivement pour m'installer là-bas. Il m'a accordé cette faveur malgré mes obligations ici.

—Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? s'étrangla Kili en reculant de deux pas.

—Je ne pensais pas partir avant quelques années. Mais à ma grande surprise, j'ai été assigné au convoi de dame Dís. Je profite simplement de l'occasion.

—Tu m'abandonnes, constata Kili, les traits durs.

— Jamais, souffla Narví en refermant ses mains sur les épaules de son élève. J'ai dû faire un choix. Et ce choix, je le fais aussi pour toi. Pour que tu te détaches enfin de moi pour vivre ce qui t'est destiné. Considérons ça comme une parenthèse, Kili. Une merveilleuse parenthèse dans nos vies.

— Prêche ce genre de choses à d'autres, grinça le jeune nain. Tu essayes de te désengager de toute responsabilité. Tu es un lâche Narví.

Le guerrier observa les traits de Kili, déformés par la colère. Mais il connaissait bien son jeune élève aussi, la seule chose qu'il ressentait à cet instant était sa détresse. Conscient d'être dans le Grand Hall et en présence du Roi sous la Montagne qui venait d'entrer, il saisit pourtant la nuque de Kili. D'une pression ferme, il amena l'archer près de lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kili gémit de surprise avant de se soumettre au baiser. Il ferma plus fort les yeux en sentant la langue du plus âgé jouer avec la sienne pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois. Il repoussa finalement le vieux nain d'un geste brusque et tourna les talons pour quitter le Grand Hall. Il ne voulait pas voir Narví le laisser derrière lui.

Même si c'était illusoire, il était celui qui partait.

Thorïn ne fit pas de commentaires quand le maître d'armes rejoignit le convoi bien que son regard nota les lèvres ravagées du nain. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en songeant à l'état émotionnel de Kili à cet instant. A quel point s'était-il trompé en pensant que son neveu n'était pas vraiment attaché au guerrier ?

Le roi sous la Montagne fit rapidement ses adieux puis s'élança à la poursuite de Kili. Qui savait quelle bêtise celui-ci pourrait faire en réponse à ce qu'il interprétait certainement comme une trahison ? Il ralentit le pas en voyant l'archer marcher à grandes enjambées devant lui. Sans grande surprise, le jeune nain se dirigea vers la cour de Garde. Thorïn sentit son sang bouillir à l'idée que son neveu aille se jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Il résista à l'envie de l'arrêter et fit un crochet par ses appartements pour y prendre un capuchon sombre. Il cacha ses traits reconnaissables avant de reprendre sa poursuite. Il ne voyait plus le fils de sa sœur mais il connaissait son but.

La cour de Garde était encore endormie à cette heure et il jura. Il ne manquerait pas de se faire repérer parmi les quatre quidams qui hantaient les lieux. Il suivit néanmoins son neveu qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les nombreuses armes accrochées sur un portoir. Kili ne marqua aucune hésitation dans le choix de son arme, il saisit une lourde hache avant de se diriger vers le cercle de combat où deux guerriers s'affrontaient. Son entrée marqua la fin du combat pour les deux nains.

Le plus grand, un colosse qui devait même dépasser Dwalïn toisa le jeune nain. Thorïn plissa les yeux en voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'inclinaient devant leur prince.

—Mais ne serait-ce pas la putain de Narví ? ricana méchamment le colosse en commençant à tourner autour du brun, alors que l'autre nain se retirait précipitamment.

—Loín, salua Kili alors que sa prise se resserrait sur le manche de la hache.

—Tu viens me défier alors que personne n'est là pour sauver ton cul ? siffla-t-il, les yeux brillant de jubilation.

Kili ne répondit pas et se mit en position de combat. Thorïn sentit sa gorge s'assécher devant l'aura de malveillance qui s'échappait de Loín.

—La peste soit de l'orgueil des Durin, vociféra le colosse. Sors de ce cercle maintenant, catin, si tu veux avoir une chance de revoir le soleil se lever.

Avant que Thorïn n'ait pu s'interposer, Loín s'élança, portant un grand coup de taille à Kili qui s'écarta au dernier moment avant de sauter pour pouvoir atteindre la nuque de son adversaire qui était maintenant dégagée.

Loín utilisa le manche de la hache de sa main droite pour parer le coup alors qu'il se retournait d'un bloc, manquant de couper Kili en deux avec son autre hache. En ramenant devant lui la main qui avait protégé sa nuque, il parvint néanmoins à effleurer la joue du jeune nain qui se para d'une éraflure sanglante.

Thorïn laissa échapper une exclamation devant la blessure qui saignait abondamment. Il avança en direction du cercle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple entraînement. Kili luttait pour sa vie à cet instant et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser ça arriver.

Kili se contenta d'essuyer le sang d'un revers de la main, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

—Depuis quand es-tu devenu si lent, Loín ? siffla-t-il.

La colère voila le regard d'acier du guerrier qui se précipita vers le neveu du roi. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ce drôle tout juste bon à ouvrir les cuisses, le défiait. Kili se baissa vivement et lança sa jambe vers le haut pour abattre son talon sur le poignet de Loín avec la vivacité d'un serpent à sonnettes. Le guerrier lâcha sa hache et asséna un coup circulaire avec celle qui lui restait. Kili s'éloigna d'une torsion de rein et une profonde coupure sur son bras salua sa lenteur.

Il haleta sous la brusque douleur et changea sa hache de main. Thorïn s'arrêta un bref instant, interloqué. Kili n'avait jamais montré la moindre aptitude à se battre de la main gauche jusqu'à présent. Cela laissa le temps à Loín de se précipiter à nouveau sur son neveu, décidé à détacher la tête brune du reste du corps. Kili ne lui laissa pas le temps de porter son coup. D'un geste précis, il trancha dans le muscle de la cuisse du grand nain. Celui-ci s'abattit sans délai. Prudent, le jeune nain saisit la hache restante pour la balancer au loin comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un fétu de paille.

Il se dressa enfin de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de Loín qui le dévisageait avec ressentiment. Le visage terrible, il vint poser la lame de sa hache contre la jugulaire du colosse.

—J'ai gagné, Loín, gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse qui fit se figer Thorïn.

Dans la lumière de l'aube, Kili se dressait devant son ennemi à terre et pour la première fois, Thorïn vit vraiment l'adulte dans ce prince guerrier.

Le guerrier ne pouvait contester l'issue du combat qui avait eu lieu dans les règles. Aussi, en dépit de sa rage, il s'inclina devant le jeune prince qui lui laissait la vie.

—Loín, à votre service, mon prince.

Kili sourit, les yeux brillants. Il planta fermement sa hache dans le sol et vint s'accroupir devant son adversaire.

—Tu es un des meilleurs adversaires qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter, Loín, affirma-t-il en saisissant l'avant-bras du nain pour le hisser à ses côtés.

Deux des élèves de Loín se précipitèrent pour soutenir leur maître.

—Mais ici, je ne suis pas ton prince alors tu n'as pas à me jurer allégeance.

Les deux nains s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le colosse ne s'incline avec un profond respect.

—Ça t'honore Kili.

Il souffla de douleur quand les muscles de sa cuisse se rappelèrent à son souvenir. Néanmoins, il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les iris bruns de son vis-à-vis. Puis, à la stupéfaction de Kili, il posa son poing sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur.

—Moi, Loín, de la maison de Loster déclare Kili de la lignée de Durin sous ma protection et celle de ma maison. Nos lames sont tiennes, de ce jour jusqu'à la fin.

Et, sous les yeux de Thorïn, l'impensable se produisit. Les guerriers attirés par le combat se courbèrent devant le second héritier de la couronne.

Le roi sous la Montagne décida de revenir sur ses pas. Il ignorait quelles pourraient être les conséquences de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

* * *

Pourtant, quand Kili se présenta une heure plus tard dans la Salle des Doléances, il abordait un visage neutre et une tunique à manches longues. Fili se précipita vers son frère quand il vit la coupure sur sa joue. Il se pressa autour de lui comme une poule autour de ses poussins puis se figea pour regarder Thorïn par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci s'appliqua à regarder ailleurs. Il n'aurait jamais dû assister au duel entre Kili et Loín aussi décida-t-il de taire ce qu'il savait jusqu'à ce que Kili ne lui en parle.

—Que t'est-il arrivé ? cracha Fili, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Kili revenait blessé.

Mais l'emplacement de la blessure avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Les guerriers de la cour de Garde étaient aguerris, si l'un d'eux l'avait atteint au visage, c'est que c'était voulu.

—Loín, éluda placidement Kili.

Fili émit un sifflement furieux et entraina son frère un peu plus loin de son oncle qui tendit l'oreille. Depuis qu'il avait nommé Dwalïn responsable des armées, il devait avouer qu'il était moins au fait du nombre et de l'identité de ses guerriers.

—Es-tu donc fou ? cracha Fili, hors de lui.

Il ne put continuer puisque les gardes ouvrirent les grandes portes pour accueillir les premiers nains mais son regard promettait que ce n'était pas fini.

La valse des plaignants s'étira comme une guimauve fondue pour Thorïn qui avait de nombreuses questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses.

A peine les portes refermées, il sauta d'un pas vif au bas du trône. Ses neveux ne lui donneraient jamais les réponses dont il avait besoin. Il irait donc les récolter à la source. L'heure du déjeuner était imminente, Dwalïn devait donc être dans ses appartements.

En tant que responsable des armées, Dwalïn habitait au palais. Thorïn entra sans s'annoncer et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Le roi sous la Montagne sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller devant la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dwalïn était debout au pied de son lit, complètement nu. Il plongeait sa longueur dans un nain qui gémissait, allongé sur le lit.

—Que me vaut le déplaisir de voir ta trogne de bon matin ? gronda Dwalïn avec un accent rocailleux alors que Thorïn s'installait sans façon sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventures ensembles qu'il en aurait fallu bien plus pour que le roi se sente gêné. Le jeune nain couina et tenta de s'échapper de la poigne du guerrier pour se dissimuler sous les draps.

Sans faire plus cas du roi assis dans sa chambre, Dwalïn laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge et attrapa les hanches de son amant de ses grandes mains. Il le ramena à lui fermement avant d'appuyer gentiment sur son dos pour que celui-ci se recouche sur le lit. Il remonta ensuite le bassin du jeune nain à sa hauteur et, s'enfonça à nouveau dans le corps accueillant. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant de recommencer à le besogner avec application. Son amant se remit à gémir et Thorïn put enfin voir son visage.

—Je te demande ce que tu fous là, Thorïn, gronda le guerrier sans casser son rythme.

Le nain étendu sur le lit jouit dans un petit cri aigu et Dwalïn ferma les yeux un instant.

—J'ai d'importantes questions à te poser, expliqua Thorïn.

—Tu aurais pu… attendre, haleta Dwalïn avant de jouir dans le petit corps avec un râle profond.

Il se retira enfin, s'attirant un gémissement plaintif. Le grand nain essuya distraitement son sexe souillé avec un coin de couverture.

—Va dans la Salle à manger, indiqua-t-il à Thorïn avant de se tourner vers son amant.

Il caressa doucement une fesse rougie d'avoir été trop caressée et chuchota :

—Attends-moi ici, Ori.

Le roi l'attendait sur un banc, l'air sombre.

—Dori et Nori te tueront quand ils l'apprendront.

Dwalïn éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

—Ils m'ont demandé de m'occuper de lui. Pendant qu'ils raccompagnaient le hobbit chez lui.

—Je ne suis pas certain que c'est ce qu'ils avaient en tête, corrigea Thorïn avec une pointe d'humour.

—Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a plus que ton trône qui t'intéresse. Nous avons… couché ensembles pour la première fois sur mon lit d'infirmerie. Ori est mon compagnon depuis. L'année prochaine, il sera majeur. Il viendra vivre ici. Dori et Nori ont été intransigeants là-dessus.

Thorïn manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que Dwalïn épouserait sa sœur en seconde noces. Alors apprendre qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec le jeune Ori depuis trois ans et que c'était sérieux au point qu'ils projettent d'emménager ensembles lui mit un sacré coup.

—Je… Excuse-moi mon vieil ami, je n'avais pas idée.

—Tu ne peux pas être à la forge et à la mine, reconnut Dwalïn sans rancune. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu nous as interrompus, grossier personnage.

Thorïn se retint de faire remarquer que ça présence n'avait rien interrompu du tout.

—Depuis quand Kili s'entraîne-t-il à la cour de Garde ? commença-t-il abruptement.

Dwalïn soupira. Dés le début il s'était douté qu'autoriser la présence du jeune prince parmi les guerriers lui retomberait sur le coin du museau.

—Tu m'as nommé chef des armées. Il est venu me supplier de l'autoriser à s'entraîner avec les guerriers. Tu ne serais pas pour. Je le savais. Mais toute ton attention allait à Fili. Il valait mieux que Kili occupe ses journées. Intelligemment.

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'Ori avait prêché encore et encore la cause de son ami et qu'il avait, comme toujours, cédé à son compagnon.

Thorïn sentit la boule de culpabilité désormais familière s'installer dans son estomac.

—Que… Tu l'as entrainé ?

—Non. Je l'ai autorisé à venir. Mais je ne l'ai pas entrainé. Et je l'ai prévenu. Que personne ne voudrait croiser le fer avec lui.

Le grand nain passa une main sur son crâne rasé à ce souvenir et Thorïn remarque les discrètes petites tresses qui marquaient son statut de nain en couple.

—Que s'est-il passé pour que ça change ? demanda Thorïn se doutant que les blessures de son neveu n'étaient pas apparues par enchantement.

—Ce petit emmerdeur a provoqué rixe sur rixe. Pour trouver des occasions de se battre. J'ai failli lui interdire la cour de Garde …

Thorïn devina qu'Ori n'avait pas été étranger à cette clémence. Il était toujours étrange de voir à quel point les guerriers étaient soumis à leur compagne – ou compagnon dans le cas présent.

—Il s'est pris des coups. Pas une seule fois il est revenu indemne. Les autres nains n'ont rien dit. Personne ne veut passer par Orcrist. Pour avoir blessé un nain de sang royal. J'ai fermé les yeux. Il allait bien se lasser. Mais il est un peu dérangé. Il a continué pendant des mois. Recevant plus de mandales qu'il n'en distribuait. Puis Narví l'a pris sous son aile.

Thorïn se renfrogna et plissa le nez. Dwalïn le remarqua et se mit à rire.

—C'est Kili qui a séduit Narví. Le pauvre vieux a résisté un an avant de céder. Bel exploit.

Thorïn fut debout, soudainement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

—Tu l'as touché ? gronda-t-il.

Son ami sembla tomber des nues et il se mit à rire.

—Tu n'écoutes jamais. Ori est mon compagnon. Je ne vais pas chercher ailleurs ce qui m'attend déjà dans mon lit. Je n'ai jamais touché Kili. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face. Il est hautement baisa- plaisant, se reprit-il. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.

—En effet, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.

Les deux nains s'interrompirent quand Ori pénétra dans la pièce, habillé de son pantalon et d'une chemise qui devait appartenir à Dwalïn.

—Tu attendais dans la chambre, gronda le guerrier.

Ori l'ignora et s'inclina devant son roi.

—Veuillez m'excuser de pas vous avoir salué.

Puis il se redressa pour jeter un regard noir à son compagnon qui lui tendit la main. Le plus jeune sembla hésiter mais il finit par la saisir et se laissa attirer aux côtés de Dwalïn. Il s'assit, laissant le grand guerrier garder sa petite main dans la sienne.

—Je vous pardonne sans peine, Ori, s'amusa Thorïn, en voyant le jeune nain rougir.

—Thorïn allait partir, glissa Dwalïn en respirant l'odeur de son amant.

—Pas exactement, mon ami.

Ori se leva d'un bon à ces mots, comprenant que la discussion était loin d'être terminée.

—Reste, Ori, commanda Dwalïn. Tu peux tout entendre.

—Même que Kili est séduisant ? persifla le jeune scribe en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dwalïn se racla la gorge et jeta un regard impérieux à Thorïn, le dissuadant de prêter attention à ce qui allait suivre.

—Nous pourrions avoir cette discussion plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

Le nain couronné haussa un sourcil moqueur. De l'ordre, Dwalïn avait glissé vers la suggestion en un instant. Il se doutait que leur relation était le fruit d'un bon nombre de concessions des deux côtés. Ori était un jeune nain fragile qui avait besoin d'énormément d'affection alors que son ami était partisan de la retenue et des non-dits.

—Kili s'est battu contre Loín ce matin, intervint-il pour aider son ami.

Ori laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur alors que Dwalïn fronçait les sourcils.

—Co-Comment il va ? bredouilla le plus jeune en venant se réfugier contre son compagnon.

—Il a gagné, éluda le roi.

Dwalïn secoua la tête avec un sourire.

—Avec quoi ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Le fils de Thraïn haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

—Ses blessures sont graves ? insista Ori, la lèvre tremblante alors que son compagnon caressait doucement sa taille.

—Une égratignure sur la joue et une coupure sur l'avant-bras droit, détailla Thorïn, toujours perdu.

Ori soupira de soulagement en se serrant un peu plus contre Dwalïn.

—Tu ne connais pas Loín, fit remarquer le général des armées. Ori, va voir Kili. Si ça peut te rassurer. Reviens avant que je n'aille chez le forgeron.

Le jeune nain sembla hésiter puis il se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de disparaître.

—Qui est Loín ? répéta Thorïn un peu stupidement.

—C'est un des maîtres d'armes de ton armée, annonça-t-il d'un ton réprobateur. Un excellent guerrier. Il a été l'élève de Narví. Il est très dur, même cruel. J'ai défendu à Ori de l'approcher.

Le roi d'Erebor ne se permit pas de faire remarquer qu'Ori ne devait pas avoir droit d'approcher qui que ce soit dans la cour de Garde vu le tempérament protecteur de son ami.

—Il déteste Kili. Parce que c'est un prince hors de son château. Pour sa place auprès de Narví. Je savais que ça allait arriver. A un moment. Ça n'a pas manqué. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Kili l'ait vaincu.

Thorïn lui fit le récit du combat auquel il avait assisté.

—Le petit salopiot, siffla Dwalïn entre ses dents, admiratif.

—J'ai pris les entraînements de Kili en charge justement pour qu'il cesse de fréquenter la cour de Garde et échapper ainsi à ma surveillance. Et à peine son… amant avait-il franchi les portes d'Erebor qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du Warg. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce sale gamin ?

Dwalïn se renversa en arrière et remplit sa pipe avant de l'allumer.

—Peut-être le fait que ce n'est plus un gamin, justement. Même si tu le traites comme tel.

Thorïn s'étouffa d'indignation.

—Tu le sépares de son amant, énuméra le vieux guerrier, tu l'obliges à rester à tes côtés. Alors qu'il déteste ses obligations de prince. Tu l'espionnes. Et j'en oublie.

—Il me semble que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus permissif vis-à-vis d'Ori, grogna Thorïn avec hargne.

Dwalïn tira sur sa pipe, un air pensif sur le visage avant de sourire avec circonspection.

—Mais, Thorïn, Ori est mon compagnon…

* * *

_Voilà voilou._

_**Catilia**, es-tu toujours autant déçue de Kili ? J'espère que non !_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur (Bam, dans les dents,** Aschen**) ou l'abattement mais je ne me vois pas vous sortir une liste de questions pour vous encourager à reviewer._

_J'espère que la dernière phrase vous fait un petit quelque chose, quand même ! =)_

_Sur ce, sans doute à Septembre !_

_(J'espère avant, mais j'ai peu d'illusions. Cf le paragraphe « Publication »)_


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

**2. A savoir :** Mais, mais, mais ! Vous lisez pas mon blabla, mes chouettes ! Je n'ai jamais dit que le prochain chapitre serait publié en Septembre ! J'ai dit que j'étais persuadée que publier pendant les vacances ne servait à rien parce que les gens étaient en vacances mais que tout était entre vos mains ! Et vous m'avez bluffée ! Dix reviews postées en très peu de temps ! Bon, ce qui est « drôle », c'est que ce ne sont pas les gens ayant entré l'histoire dans leur favoris ou « à suivre » qui reviewent. Ah, et pour répondre à une question que l'on me pose souvent : je ne regarde ni les favoris, ni les following. Donc, les personnes qui entrent mon histoire n'ont pas d'intérêt pour moi. Moi, les personnes qui m'intéressent sont celles qui me parlent, avec qui je peux échanger. =)

D'ailleurs, j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité parce que je n'en suis pas ultra-ultra-convaincue mais… Il y avait un bonus prévu pour le chapitre précédent : les débuts du Ori/ Dwalïn, ça vous intéresse, les miss (Sauf Catilia, je sais) ?

Donc, un chapitre pas trop trop long mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire.

**3. La publication :** Je suis en partie convaincue par votre présence au précédent chapitre mais je pense que ça dépend des semaines, durant l'été. Donc à vous de me convaincre une nouvelle fois !

Je vous « nem » fort ! (D'ailleurs, lisez « Eat my nem » d'Aschen, c'est top ! Et si vous cherchez de bonnes fictions, j'ai un faible pour « Déchaînement », « Coup fatal » de Gokash, « The hobbit : an other story » d'Aschen. Et puis ce sont mes copines. Un peu. Je crois. Rappelez-vous que sans Gokash, cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour alors, on se bouge le popotin (c'est bon contre la cellulite, mes anges), on va la lire et surtout, on reviewe ! )

* * *

Partie 6

* * *

Ori frappa à la porte des appartements des princes d'Erebor. Il croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas Dís qui vienne lui ouvrir.

La mère de ses amis le terrifiait. Il vivait depuis trois ans avec un guerrier qui avait la face sombre et cruelle de tous ceux ayant vu trop de morts et il continuait à être tremblant de peur devant la naine.

La tête de Kili s'encadra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec sympathie en reconnaissant Ori.

—Entre ! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'entrainer dans une solide accolade.

Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole au jeune scribe avant le début de leur aventure mais celle-ci les avait solidement rapprochés même si Ori était avant tout un ami de son frère. Fili avait pris le timide nain en affection, le surprotégeant comme il le faisait avec son petit frère.

Kili traîna Ori à la chambre de l'héritier en le tenant par la main. Les gestes innocents mais tendres que se permettaient les trois jeunes nains entre eux, mettaient Dwalïn hors de lui. Ce qui les encourageait à les multiplier en sa présence.

Nori et Dori, eux, se contentaient de sourires vaguement réprobateurs. Ils savaient reconnaître des amusements d'enfants.

—Il est dans un grand jour, marmonna Kili en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de son frère, tu vas voir.

Le nain blond avait en effet un air contrarié, accentué par ses bras croisés. Il toisa l'archer quand celui-ci entra dans la chambre mais son regard s'éclaira quand il se posa sur Ori. Le plus jeune s'avança vers l'héritier du trône et vint s'asseoir contre lui.

—Que fais-tu là ? sourit-il.

—Il se passe que ton frère est allé défier ce trou du cul de Loín, signala Ori comme il aurait estimé le prix d'un carat.

—Je le sais, en effet, siffla Fili en assassinant ledit frère du regard.

Kili haussa les épaules et alla se percher en équilibre sur un coffre serti de rubis.

—Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais là, remarqua le brun.

Ori ne répondit pas tout de suite, absorbé dans la contemplation du profil têtu de Fili. Il se tourna enfin pour glisser à Kili :

—Il était pas au courant, c'est ça ?

—Au courant de quoi ? explosa l'héritier en se redressant d'un bond pour aller saisir Kili par le col.

—Merci Ori, marmonna l'archer en roulant des yeux. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça.

—Si t'avais choisi un autre moment pour mettre tes plans à exécution, Thorïn aurait pas débarqué dans la chambre à coucher de Dwalïn !

Kili commença par ricaner avant de réagir :

—Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

—Au courant de quoi ? rugit à nouveau Fili.

Kili reporta son regard sur son frère qui le tenait toujours. Serviable, Ori décida de passer à la phase d'explications.

—Tu connais ce grand débile de Loín, supposa-t-il. Et tu sais bien comment il agit avec Kili depuis le début, et-

L'archer lui adressa un regard paniqué mais Fili avait eu le temps d'entendre. Il lâcha son frère pour se diriger vers le scribe. Si l'un des deux répondait à la menace, ce serait lui, sans aucun doute.

—C'est-à-dire ?

Les yeux bleus de Fili étaient glacials à présent et il n'avait plus rien du nain bonhomme qu'il était habituellement. Ori déglutit avant de se décider à braver son ami.

—Si Kili t'en a pas parlé, je le ferai pas non plus !

Un grondement bas s'échappa de la gorge de l'héritier qui fit une brusque volte-face pour attraper son frère par le bras afin de le jeter sur le lit aux côtés d'Ori. L'archer grimaça quand il se réceptionna par réflexe sur son bras droit.

—Maintenant, je veux des réponses ! exigea-t-il d'une voix terrible.

Les deux jeunes nains se dévisagèrent un instant avant de lui jeter un regard ennuyé.

—Je vous laisse deux minutes avant que je ne me décide à aller chercher Thorïn.

Kili pâlit alors qu'Ori lui retournait un sourire de petite peste têtue.

—Qui sera bien évidemment accompagné de Dwalïn.

Le sourire du compagnon du guerrier se fana. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'avoir peur de son amant mais si celui-ci pouvait ignorer tant que possible que son attitude douce et compassée n'était pas exactement celle qu'il adoptait en toute circonstance, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Les deux amis commencèrent à parler ensembles, créant un capharnaüm effroyable. Puis Ori laissa la parole.

—Eh bien… commença Kili sans sa morgue habituelle. Loín… On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'apprécie outre mesure. Cela fait bien longtemps mais il a été élève de Narví et il n'a apparemment pas goûté le fait que Narví revienne sur sa décision de ne plus prendre d'élève après lui. C'est tout.

—Il t'a traité de traînée ! s'offusqua Ori.

Kili se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que le regard de Fili se chargeait de mille promesses de mort.

—Pourquoi l'as-tu défié ? siffla l'héritier blond.

L'archer garda obstinément le silence, buté.

—Ça… ça fait des mois qu'il a ça en tête, intervint timidement Ori. Il… Kili a dit qu'il supporterait pas plus longtemps qu'on…

—Qu'on ? le relança Fili.

—Qu'on me considère comme une catin tout juste bonne à ouvrir les cuisses, cingla soudainement Kili en se redressant pour venir le cracher au visage de son frère.

Un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Fili qui empoigna violemment son cadet pour le plaquer avec violence contre une colonne. Il approcha son visage jusqu'à coller sa joue contre celle de l'archer, puis il chuchota à son oreille :

—Plus jamais. Ne. Dis. Plus. Jamais. ça.

—Je ne fais que te répéter ce que l'on dit sur ton petit frère dans tout Erebor, fit-il remarquer avec provocation.

—Qu'ils osent, gronda-t-il avec sauvagerie. Qu'ils osent seulement et je leur arracherai les couilles.

Ori laissa échapper un couinement fort à propos. Kili dégagea lentement ses mains pour venir les poser dans la nuque de son frère. Il chatouilla gentiment les petites tresses qui s'y trouvaient.

—Tu ne seras pas toujours là, Fili. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger, murmura-t-il. Si même toi tu ne me reconnais pas le droit d'être adulte, qui le fera ?

L'aîné posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune nain, la respiration courte. Il combattit le sentiment d'abattement qui avait pris possession de lui.

—Alors laisse-moi le faire, supplia-t-il en tendant les mains vers les longs cheveux bruns.

Kili faillit céder devant le regard suppliant et hanté de son frère. Puis il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

—Pardon Fili, pardon.

Le nain blond respira longuement dans le cou de son petit frère et même Ori se tint tranquille le temps qu'il refasse surface.

Il se redressa enfin et vint frotter gentiment sa joue contre celle de son frère.

—C'est moi qui m'excuse, Kili. Je ne devrais pas te demander ça. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre à quel point la liberté est précieuse, c'est moi.

Les deux frères se sourirent avec mélancolie. Ori se renfrogna en se sentant exclu de ce moment de communion. Puis son regard se posa sur un bout de lettre qui dépassait de la literie de Fili. Il lorgna du côté des princes avant de tirer dessus. Il la parcourut rapidement avant de se mettre à rire.

Le nain blond se retourna pour voir ce qui provoquait l'hilarité de son ami. En voyant la lettre dans ses mains, il rougit délicieusement.

—Tu les gardes dans ton lit ? s'amusa Ori.

L'héritier marmonna quelque chose avant de venir récupérer la lettre.

—Cée ? devina Kili avec un sourire tendre.

Fili acquiesça avant d'aller enfermer la lettre avec les autres dans un coffre rutilant de pierres précieuses. Kili vint rejoindre Ori sur le lit, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

—Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est repartie ? demanda Kili en se serrant contre Ori par habitude.

—Ce matin, avec le convoi de mère.

—Dís n'est pas là ? s'émerveilla Ori, s'attirant des regards amusés.

—Comment t'a-t-elle fait avaler le fait qu'elle parte avec le convoi royal ? demanda paresseusement Kili en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Fili vint s'installer près de sa tête pour passer sa grande main dans les cheveux bruns.

—Elle m'a dit qu'une de ses tantes était malade et qu'elle avait demandé la permission à un conseiller de faire partie du voyage.

—Qui aurait cru qu'une fille de roi aurait tant de ressources dans le mensonge ? ronronna le plus jeune des deux frères.

—Quand comptes-tu lui dire que tu sais qui elle est ? interrogea Ori en s'allongeant sans délicatesse en travers du ventre de Kili qui protesta mollement.

Fili hésita un instant et grimaça.

—Je ne sais pas. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je jouerais sa comédie jusqu'au bout en la courtisant officiellement. Mais Dáin ne goûtera pas la plaisanterie en apprenant que sa fille s'est faite passer pour une simple naine du peuple auprès de l'héritier d'Erebor. Et il aurait raison. En plus, Cée est loin d'être une imbécile. Elle sait qu'un prince ne peut se permettre de courtiser ouvertement une naine de basse extraction. Elle saura que je sais. Et… elle pensera que je me joue d'elle.

—Je… ne pense pas que Thorïn te reprocherait d'épouser quelqu'un selon ton cœur, intervint pensivement Ori qui se laissait cajoler par Kili.

—Peut-être, admit Fili, mais le conseil ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient goûté le fait que le trône échoie aux neveux plutôt qu'à la ligné directe de Thorïn. C'est pourquoi ils s'empresseront de mettre une régence en place si notre oncle avait un fils, le temps que celui-ci soit en âge de régner.

Le plus jeune se redressa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Kili.

—Dwalïn dit que Thorïn aura jamais d'enfant, tu sais. Il veut te laisser le trône. Certains disent que c'est même pour ça qu'il se mariera jamais.

—C'est ce qu'il se dit, oui, confirma Kili en haussant les épaules devant le regard incrédule de Fili. Mais revenons-en à Cée. Que vas-tu faire ?

—Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un moment déjà, sourit timidement Fili.

—Tu vas aller demander au roi des Monts de Fer la permission de courtiser sa fille ? s'étrangla Kili en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec Ori sur les cuisses.

—Si je peux donner mon avis… Il vaut mieux que tu lui demandes à elle d'abord, glissa Ori en appuyant fermement son front contre le torse de l'archer pour pousser celui-ci à se rallonger.

—Ori a raison, souffla Kili en respirant difficilement du fait du poids étendu sur lui. Elle serait capable de te castrer et de donner tes valseuses aux Wargs si elle découvrait dans le même temps : que tu sais qui elle est, et que tu as demandé la permission à son père de la courtiser sans lui en faire part avant.

—Et on s'demande pourquoi j'aime pas les naines, marmonna Ori en baillant dans le cou de Kili.

—Je pensais… aller jusqu'aux Monts de Fer pour lui annoncer que je savais qu'elle était la fille du roi et pas seulement une servante croisée lors du jour de Durin. Si elle prend bien la chose, je lui demande de m'épouser, sinon… J'attends qu'elle soit calmée et je lui demande de m'épouser.

Les deux plus jeunes nains soupirèrent devant l'air d'imbécile heureux qu'abordait l'héritier du roi.

—Lui demander de t'épouser ? maugréa Kili. Mais vous vous connaissez depuis trois mois ! La courtiser, je veux bien, mais l'épouser comme ça ?

—Elle va se douter que tu es au courant depuis un moment… opposa Ori dans le même temps. Et elle risque de te ficher dehors sans autre forme de procès.

—Kili… Je sais que c'est elle. Depuis le début, je le sais. La seule façon de l'avoir prêt de moi, à Erebor, est d'en faire ma femme. Je suis prêt à ça. Je le suis depuis que je l'ai rencontrée.

L'archer grimaça devant tant de mièvrerie pour cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'une partie de la vie de son frère ne lui appartiendrait plus.

—Il se peut qu'elle se mette en colère, oui, continua Fili. Mais comment pourrait-elle m'en vouloir alors qu'elle, elle savait qui j'étais ? De nous deux, elle est la seule à avoir pu être sûre, au moins pendant un temps, que les sentiments que je lui portais étaient purs et n'avaient rien à voir avec sa couronne.

Kili gémit de dégoût en se couvrant les yeux.

—Tu pars quand ? demanda Ori en jouant avec les mains de l'archer.

—Il faut que j'obtienne la permission de Thorïn, modéra-t-il.

—Pour épouser une princesse ? Ça devrait pas être hors de ta portée, railla-t-il.

—J'espère partir d'ici quelques jours. Pour vous revenir avec une femme.

Kili mima un geste pour se faire vomir avant de refermer les yeux. Un énorme fracas lui fit rouvrir un œil étonné.

—Ori, avant mon départ. C'est ce que je t'ai dit ! gronda une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Surprenant le sourire malicieux du plus jeune, il glissa son bras autour d'Ori.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître un Dwalïn vaguement contrarié. Le guerrier s'immobilisa en voyant son amant vautré sur Kili qui le tenait lascivement par la taille. La figure du grand nain s'empourpra à mesure que ses yeux se chargeaient d'éclairs.

—Par Aüle, foutue raclure de bière de gobelin frelatée ! hurla-t-il. Kili !

* * *

_Alors, lecteur de mon cœur ?_

_Une remarque, une suggestion, une question ?_

_Rassurez-moi, tout le monde sait quels vont être les couples de cette histoire, maintenant ?_

_Elencirya__, est-ce toujours en adéquation avec ta vision de Kili ?_

_Bon, Catilia, ce Fili, là ?_

_Sinon, je me sens d'humeur généreuse !_

_Donc, si quelqu'un peut deviner d'où vient le prénom de la fiancée de Fili, Cée, cette personne « gagne » soit le prochain chapitre en avant-première, soit un bonus de son choix._

_Indice : J'ai donné ce « prénom » en hommage à une « personne » rencontrée lors de ma dernière colo, à Brocéliande._

_(Oui, ma Gokash, je partage les indices, normal. Tu étais la seule, avec Aschen, à savoir où j'étais partie alors ça n'aurait pas été très juste)_


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

**2. La publication** : Bon. Tout le monde n'a pas eu le temps de lire, je suppose, si j'en crois les reviews. Cependant, me voilà. Mais bon, après, ça sera en Septembre, hein. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment personne l'été et que moi j'ai juste envie d'aller glander dans le jardin quand je poste un chapitre et que tout le monde, il s'en fiche. *Boude*

**3. A savoir :** Un chapitre plus long que le précédent. ^^ Un peu de Dwalïn/Ori, mais même pas pour faire rager Catilia, promis ! Je le répète, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les personnages féminins rajoutés même si je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus facile à écrire, donc ( !) on ne verra jamais Cée (si ce n'est dans un bonus, mais bon, ça, vous savez comment ça marche)

Sinon, j'avais plus ou moins dans l'idée de laisser en suspens l'énigme du précédent chapitre et de récompenser toute personne trouvant. Mais déjà, **Gokash** m'a demandé un bonus que les personnes ayant reviewé la partie précédent ont reçu (D'ailleurs ! Quand il y a des fautes, dites-le-moi par pitié ! Quand j'ai rouvert la page juste après vous l'avoir envoyé, j'ai eu honte ! ) ce qui se comprend vu qu'elle connait déjà l'histoire jusqu'au chapitre 10, mais ensuite ( !) **Syd** a trouvé ! Et Syd, elle ne te demande pas le chapitre suivant, ni même un bonus. Non, non, elle te fout directement une demande de fiction dans les pattes… -_-

Donc, pour éviter ce genre de débordement…

_A Brocéliande, nous avons rencontré la fée Cée (et encore, leur première idée était de l'appeler Lation) (Faire de l'animation à Brocéliande, c'est le mal)._

Voilà la réponse.

Bon, après, si quelqu'un me propose un nom pour mon phasme que je kiffe trop…

**4. Blabla :** J'ai un phasme, et elle est trop belleuh ! Je voulais l'appeler Aschen, mais elle veut pas (Aschen). C'est l'année des D, et je n'ai pas d'idées. A vos claviers !

* * *

Partie 7

* * *

Fili avait fait part de sa décision d'épouser la princesse des Monts de Fer dans l'après-midi qui avait suivi leur discussion. Thorïn s'était d'abord montré circonspect, interrogeant son neveu sur ses réels sentiments. Quand il s'était avéré que celui-ci était réellement tombé sous le charme de la jolie Cée, il s'était montré enthousiaste comme rarement, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une descendante de Dáin Ier, elle aussi. Il était suffisamment rare qu'un nain trouve une compagne de vie pour que le peuple nain ferme les yeux avec complaisance sur ce genre de détails.

Fili avait néanmoins dû revoir ses plans concernant un départ prompt. Même si Thorïn n'avait jamais souhaité faire la cour à qui que ce soit, il connaissait les règles en rigueur. Et celles-ci s'appliquaient avec d'autant plus de sévérité qu'il était l'héritier d'Erebor et qu'il souhaitait courtiser la fille d'un roi.

Le nain blond avait été atterré d'apprendre qu'il lui faudrait présenter ses hommages au roi, accompagné d'un coffre – de dimension convenue – rempli de pierreries qu'il aurait lui-même extraites, ainsi que d'une armure complète et d'une épée forgée par ses soins. Si le roi ne le décourageait pas dans son entreprise, il lui faudrait alors s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la mère de Cée.

Pour prouver à celle-ci qu'il était capable de subvenir aux besoins de sa future épouse, il devrait négocier les plus belles étoffes de toute la Terre du Milieu et lui en présenter une sélection dont elle disposerait à sa guise. Il était convenu qu'il lui fournirait également une parure de cheveux qu'il aurait ciselée de sa main.

Ensuite seulement viendrait le temps de la cour officielle qui aurait une durée d'un an, du jour où elle serait acceptée par la naine courtisée. Les différentes étapes de celle-ci seraient supervisées par Balïn qui accompagnerait l'héritier aux Monts de Fer. Thorïn mettait son vieux compagnon à son service, ainsi que sa bourse pour les dépenses engendrées.

Fili avait manqué de s'arracher les moustaches devant la durée indécente de la période pendant laquelle il ne pourrait côtoyer sa fiancée qu'en présence d'un chaperon. Puis, avec la force de caractère qui le caractérisait, il avait décidé de se rendre aux mines sur le champ.

Depuis, l'héritier se levait à l'aube et ne posait sa pioche qu'à l'heure du déjeuner pour la reprendre sitôt celui-ci avalé.

Voilà pourquoi Kili se sentait abandonné depuis deux jours déjà.

Maussade, il se dirigeait vers la Cour de Garde.

Thorïn avait annulé leurs entraînements pour la semaine, prétextant des travaux urgents. En réalité, le roi sous la Montagne avait vu que son jeune neveu souffrait toujours de sa blessure au bras. Sachant que celui-ci ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait préféré le dispenser d'entraînement. Il lui en avait cependant caché la raison. Kili aurait pris ça comme de la pitié et surtout, il aurait su que son oncle avait eu vent de son combat. Il avait donc choisi cette façon de faire, sachant que l'archer y trouverait certainement quelque chose à redire.

Kili repéra Loín qui entraînait deux de ses élèves sur le cercle, assis du fait de ses blessures. Il décida de passer au large et prit la direction du terrain de tir. Le colosse lui avait juré allégeance et il savait qu'il avait acquis son respect. Néanmoins, les insultes proférées étaient encore vives dans sa mémoire.

Il salua rapidement l'autre nain qui s'entraînait avant de prendre place face aux cibles en paille tressée. Il respira profondément en calant correctement la poignée de son arc dans sa main. Il avait beau être résistant à la douleur, il craignait cet entraînement qu'il s'imposait.

Avec la crise d'hystérie de Fili, il n'avait pas eu le temps de soigner correctement son bras et quand il avait pu y jeter un coup d'œil le soir, le tissu avait collé à la plaie. Il avait dû la rouvrir pour nettoyer les grains de sable d'arène qui s'y étaient accumulés. Il l'avait ensuite bandée en remerciant Aüle que Loín ait loupé l'artère d'un petit centimètre. Pourtant, la blessure peinait à cicatriser depuis.

Afin d'être fixé, il porta trois doigts à la corde et leva son arc avant de le bander. Il se retint de gémir à la vive douleur qui explosa dans son bras. En serrant les dents, il décocha et s'obligea à prendre une seconde flèche. Sa vue se brouilla au moment où il la lâchait. Il haleta sourdement sous la douleur et pâlit en voyant sa manche trempée de sang. La blessure s'était rouverte.

Furieux, il fit volte-face, laissant ses flèches en cible.

Il fit un crochet par ses appartements pour changer de bandage et de tunique. Puis il prit la direction des mines en rasant les murs. Fili était déchargé de ses fonctions d'héritier le temps de préparer ses présents, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Alors il évitait tant que possible de croiser Thorïn pour éviter que celui-ci ne voit en lui un remplaçant.

Avec une agilité confondante, le jeune nain se faufila parmi les miniers jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où officiait son frère. Avec un grognement, il se laissa tomber non loin de celui-ci.

—Te voilà ! s'exclama Fili, le souffle court alors qu'il lançait à nouveau sa pioche à l'assaut de la roche. Où étais-tu ?

Kili ne répondit pas, observant son grand frère qui, torse nu, s'échinait depuis le matin à amasser toujours plus de joyaux. A seulement cinq ans de plus que lui, Fili avait le torse puissant et large d'un nain guerrier alors que lui était ridiculement chétif. Il marmonna dans sa barbe face à cette injustice.

—J'étais à la Cour de Garde.

Fili lâcha sa pioche et se tourna d'un bond vers lui. Kili détourna le regard.

—Dois-je demander à Ori de te surveiller ? gronda-t-il. Je t'avais interdit d'y retourner !

Si Loín faisait mine d'avoir à nouveau un comportement injurieux vis-à-vis de son frère, il le tuerait.

—Et depuis quand es-tu habilité à m'interdire quoi que ce soit ?

—Depuis que tu as prouvé que tu étais incapable de prendre soin de toi ! s'emporta-t-il avant de baisser la voix sous les regards courroucés des autres miniers. Je m'inquiète, Kili. Et mère n'est pas là pour t'obliger à faire attention à toi.

Il s'agenouilla devant son frère, le regard sombre. Il tâtonna jusqu'à saisir les mains fines de celui-ci entre ses propres doigts calleux.

—Kili… Tu sais bien que… Enfin… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je-je me jetterais du haut de la montagne.

Il respira profondément, tentant d'ignorer la pâleur inquiétante de son petit frère.

—Et je pense qu'il serait dommage de priver les naines de mon incroyable présence, plaisanta-t-il pour ramener un peu de couleur sur les joues de son frère, alors prends soin de toi. Pour moi.

—Thorïn… a annulé mes entraînements de la semaine. Il est trop occupé…

Fili soupira face à l'amertume contenue dans ces mots. C'était quelque chose dont il faudrait également s'occuper. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème de son frère vis-à-vis de leur oncle. Enfin, pas dans son entièreté. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas une question de trône ou de privilèges malgré ce que Kili essayait de faire croire. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'il lui faudrait creuser un jour.

—Ne crois-tu pas plutôt qu'il a eu vent par Dwalïn de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours et qu'il te laisse le temps de récupérer ?

—C'était un simple combat, se renfrogna Kili, comme un enfant.

Il dissimula soigneusement le fait que sa blessure l'empêchait effectivement de combattre de la main droite.

—Peut-être… qu'il veut te ménager ?

—Il me traite comme un enfant ! proféra-t-il, les yeux brillants de colère.

Dans un grand élan de découragement, Fili se pinça l'arrête du nez. Par Mahal, Kili avait hérité de leur mère bien plus qu'il le pensait.

—Je… pense que notre oncle… a montré qu'il était compétent dans bien des domaines. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très… Ecoute, Kili, je pense qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas comment te prendre…

Cherchant ses mots pour faire passer son idée, Fili loupa la déglutition vive de Kili qui vira au cramoisi en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le plus jeune détourna la tête alors qu'il toussait pour reprendre sa respiration.

—Peut-être… Eh bien… Essaye de faire des efforts, peut-être ? Je pense qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise que toi face à la situation. Kili ? Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? soupira l'héritier blond en tapotant le dos de son frère.

—Je dois y aller, croassa le plus jeune, la voix complètement enrouée.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait disparu, laissant Fili dans le désarroi le plus complet. L'aîné haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, il aurait fini dans l'après-midi. Erebor regorgeait vraiment d'une quantité incroyable de pierres toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, Kili se hâtait en direction du bureau du roi. A cette heure-ci, Thorïn devait s'y trouver. Il s'obligea à s'arrêter devant les portes fermées. Pour sa mère et son frère, il ferait un effort. Il toqua doucement, attendant qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Thorïn releva la tête de ses papiers pour identifier son visiteur. Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise en voyant son plus jeune neveu se présenter à son bureau sans y avoir été convoqué et le front exempt de contrariété.

—Que veux-tu Kili ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à adoucir sa voix pour que le jeune nain ne se sente pas agressé.

—Je…

Le jeune guerrier hésita. Peut-être que le roi sous la Montagne était-il réellement surchargé de travail depuis que Fili avait cessé de l'assister pour se consacrer à ses préparatifs. Puis les paroles de son frère vinrent lui porter secours. Il lui suffisait de rassurer Thorïn sur son état.

— Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas le temps de vous entraîner avec moi cette semaine. Je me demandais si… Pensez-vous qu'il serait quand même possible pour vous de trouver du temps à me consacrer si nous… ne gardions que les séances d'entraînement du soir ?

Thorïn posa la plume qu'il tenait. Il était face à un dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Kili, encore moins quand celui-ci lui demandait de « trouver du temps à lui consacrer ». Mais il prenait le risque que son neveu aille au-delà de ses forces. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Dís car celle-ci était bien trop prise dans ses préparatifs de départ, mais la maigreur nouvelle de Kili l'inquiétait. Déjà que l'archer n'avait jamais été bien épais.

Mais il n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'une remarque de sa part serait bien accueillie.

—Bien sûr Kili. Je vais me libérer pour toi.

Il insista sur les deux derniers mots et eut la surprise de voir son neveu aborder une moue gênée.

—Veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions ce soir ? demanda-t-il encore.

Kili hocha la tête, priant Aüle pour que ses joues ne le trahissent pas. Il s'inclina bien bas devant son roi avant de rejoindre la porte à reculons.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Ori lui avait promis de se libérer pour qu'ils déjeunent ensembles. Le jeune prince n'était pas certain que Dwalïn accueillerait la nouvelle avec complaisance mais il se dirigea vers la Cour de Garde. Il était toujours fasciné par la capacité qu'avait Ori d'enrouler le grand guerrier autour de son petit doigt.

Dire que Nori et Dori étaient persuadés que le guerrier de renom avait dévoyé leur bébé cousin. S'ils avaient su de quelle manière les choses s'étaient réellement passés, peut-être qu'ils auraient eu moins de scrupules à laisser Ori s'installer avec Dwalïn dés le début.

Il fit lentement le tour de la cour, débordant de guerriers à cette heure. Il avait peu de chances de repérer Ori dans cette débâcle de nains de haute taille et stature aussi cherchait-il le crâne dégarni de Dwalïn. Une moue de contrariété vint se poser sur son visage quand il les repéra tous les deux derrière la vitre dépolie qui séparait le bureau de Dwalïn de l'extérieur. Il ne distinguait pas bien leurs expressions mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute.

Tenant à la vie malgré ce que pouvait croire son frère, il décida d'attendre dehors le temps que les choses s'apaisent.

* * *

—Tu m'as menti, gronda le guerrier de sa voix rocailleuse.

—Je t'ai pas menti, cria Ori en lui jetant un encrier.

Dwalïn l'évita avec agacement. Cela faisait près de dix minutes que son amant lui jetait à la figure tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main alors qu'il était celui qui devait être en colère. Il avait fini par découvrir que son jeune compagnon était parfaitement au courant des plans de Kili concernant Loín.

—Il aurait pu mourir par ta faute !

—C'était pas ma faute ! C'est lui qu'a pris cette décision !

—Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Imagine si tu avais dû annoncer la mort de son neveu au roi ! Tout ça parce que tu n'as rien dit !

—J'avais promis !

Dwalïn rugit en recevant un épais paquet de parchemins sur la figure. Il se jeta sur Ori pour l'emprisonner contre son torse. Le jeune scribe se débattit avec énergie et parvint à lui filer entre les doigts.

—Me touche pas ! cracha-t-il avec hargne. Si tu veux pas comprendre, tu me touches pas !

—Je ne te touche pas. Calme-toi, ordonna le guerrier avec dureté. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu. Les conséquences ont failli être dramatiques.

—Mais y'en a pas eu ! Et je sais très bien que c'est pas un jeu ! Je. Suis. Pas. Un. Enfant, martela-t-il avec colère.

Dwalïn soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment. Les trois comparses étaient insupportables. Entre Kili qui se perdait plus que jamais dans une relation conflictuelle avec son oncle, Fili qui l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui promette son concours pour la conception de l'armure qu'il devait au père de l'objet de ses attentions et enfin Ori qui lui tenait tête comme jamais.

—Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme un enfant, grogna-t-il en se rapprochant du jeune nain.

Il perdit sa grande main dans les cheveux courts de son amant jusqu'à trouver les tresses qu'il y avait faites.

—Depuis trois ans. Tu es mon compagnon. Mon égal, continua-t-il en tirant sur les petites tresses concernées. Ne me reproche pas de te traiter comme un enfant. Tu es en tort ! Si ce que je dis ne te plaît pas. Va vivre avec Bifur ou Bofur. En attendant tes cousins.

Il se détourna alors que les yeux d'Ori s'emplissaient de désarroi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dwalïn menaçait de le renvoyer chez lui mais ce n'étaient jamais des moments agréables. Il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers son compagnon.

Profitant de l'immobilité de celui-ci, il attrapa deux grosses poignées de barbe et tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour amener son compagnon à se baisser. Puis il déposa un petit baiser sec sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié avant de le relâcher et de le repousser brusquement. Le grand guerrier laissa échapper un petit rire alors que son amant quittait son bureau à toute vitesse.

* * *

Kili fronça les sourcils en voyant Ori quitter le bureau de Dwalïn comme s'il avait Smaug à ses trousses. Le jeune nain s'apprêtait à le suivre quand la grande ombre de Loín s'étala sur lui. Il releva un regard défiant vers le colosse qui s'appuyait lourdement sur une béquille de bois.

—Quel air ténébreux, Kili, sourit-il. Je croyais que c'était fini depuis deux jours maintenant.

—A toi de me dire, Loín, contra-t-il sans douceur. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma victoire ait changé l'idée que tu avais de moi.

Le guerrier avança en clopinant vers lui, un sourire dansant dans ses yeux. Kili s'appuya contre le mur extérieur du bureau de Dwalïn.

—Elle t'a rendu encore plus séduisant. Surtout maintenant que Narví n'est plus là…

—Essayes-tu de me faire croire que tu fais partie de ces nains ?

—Pourquoi ça serait étonnant ? Tout le monde veut sa part.

—Et cela t'a donné le droit de me traiter de putain ? grinça Kili, les yeux plissés.

Loín émit un petit rire de gorge en venant poser une main à côté de la tête de Kili pour se pencher sur lui.

—Un… prétendant éconduit se donne ce genre de droits.

Le guerrier eut à nouveau un sourire avant de se pencher un peu plus sur l'archer.

—Il ne me semble pas t'avoir jamais éconduit, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Loín avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse durement.

Il pressa fermement son grand corps contre celui, souple, de Kili. Il pressa une fesse avec intérêt avant de détacher ses lèvres de celles du jeune nain.

—Narví l'a fait pour toi, marmonna-t-il enfin, avant de venir mordiller la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune.

Kili se détacha de lui en reculant la tête pour vriller son regard dans le sien.

—Mais dis-moi Loín, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Le fait que je sois un valeureux guerrier ? Ou bien le fait que tu penses que j'ouvre les cuisses pour n'importe qui ? Toi y compris ?

Il y avait tellement de venin dans ses mots que le guerrier eut un moment d'hésitation et il recula.

—Loín, tes élèves se dissipent, résonna soudainement la voix rocailleuse de Dwalïn. Il serait bienvenu que leur maître s'occupe un peu plus d'eux que de ce qui se trouve dans le pantalon du neveu du roi.

Loín se détacha du petit corps accueillant pour jeter un regard noir au responsable des armées. Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot en récupérant sa béquille de bois pour s'éloigner.

Dwalïn invita Kili à aller s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre d'où ils auraient une vue d'ensemble sur la cour de Garde. Il secoua sa tête tatouée en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'archer.

—Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire comme ça, petit ?

Kili aurait hurlé au scandale si le surnom avait été donné par quelqu'un d'autre et s'il n'avait pas eu cette sonorité affectueuse.

—Tu aurais pu lui briser le bras. Avant qu'il ne pose ses sales pattes sur toi, continua le vieux nain.

—J'aurais pu, admit Kili. Et c'est justement pour cela que je ne l'ai pas fait.

—Il va considérer qu'il peut te coincer dans tous les coins, tu le sais ?

Il soupira en voyant Kili se mordre le coin de la lèvre.

—C'est ce que tu veux ?

—Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce porc ne-

—Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? s'emporta Dwalïn.

Kili ferma les yeux et détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Le compagnon d'Ori sortit sa pipe et la bourra lentement d'herbe à fumer.

—Je vois, soupira-t-il. Tu as eu peur qu'il brise son serment si tu le repousses…

Il tira quelques bouffées avant de continuer :

—Loín est un rustre. Mais il a prêté serment. Repousse-le. Tu lui donnes raison en te laissant faire. Pourquoi ça a autant d'importance pour toi ? Tu refuses tes tresses. Et tu t'attaches au serment d'un nain qui t'a traité de putain. Que cherches-tu à prouver ?

Dwalïn se tourna vers le jeune nain qui abordait un air de fatigue terrible.

—Tu ne veux pas m'en parler hein ? Je vais parler dans ce cas, décida le grand guerrier. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que tu cherches à prouver mais… Je sais à qui tu veux le prouver.

Kili redressa la tête d'un mouvement vif qui fit craquer ses cervicales.

—Je te connais depuis trop longtemps Kili. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu essayes de le rendre fier de toi. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te contenter de ce que tu as accompli pendant notre voyage ?

Le nain brun émit un grognement peu amical.

—Et je sais aussi une autre chose. Les rumeurs. Que tu laisse courir. Elles sont fausses. Narví était le seul. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de nous faire croire. Mais un seul nain t'a baisé depuis notre arrivée à Erebor, et c'est lui. Et je pense qu'il s'agissait juste d'affection améliorée. Parce que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux. N'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

_Bon alors, lecteur de mon cœur ?_

_Tu relèves un instant ton petit corps bronzé échoué sur le sable pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Bon, __**Catilia,**__ je te demanderai même pas pour Fili, hein…_

_*Part bouder dans son coin*_

_(Par contre, tu reviewes tous les chapitres et t'es privée de bonus parce que tu n'aimes pas le Ori/Dwalïn… Ça me rend triste pour toi en fait… Je culpabilise)_

_**Ayuky**__, je t'aide : Celui-là, tu ne l'as pas encore reviewé ^^_

_**Syd **__: Je te déteste bien fort _

_**Aschen**__ : Alors, chienne en chaleur ou pas ? (Fille du diable bis)_

_**Gokash **__: Toi, je te parle plus… Moi aussi je veux partir en vacances, bordel !_

_Si tu m'envoies pas de carte postale, je te frappe, sérieusement…_

_Encore deux semaines de boulot et…_

_Et ?_

_On enchaîne sur la rentrée, pardi !_

_(Moi je vous le dis, heureusement que cette histoire est écrite depuis le début, sinon, je les aurais déjà tous tués pour les mettre au diapason de mon humeur)_


	8. Chapter 8

1. **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

2. **La publication :** J'avais dit Septembre et j'avais plus ou moins l'idée de poster courant Septembre, dans une dizaine de jours quoi. Sauf que la date de ma rentrée est… quelque peu avancée par rapport à ce qui était prévu. Or, cette histoire n'est pas finie d'écrire, loin s'en faut malheureusement. J'espère trouver le temps et surtout ( !) le courage de consacrer le peu de temps libre que j'aurais, à l'écrire. Je compte sur vous pour me donner cette envie et me rappeler à l'ordre =)

3. **A savoir :** Je tiens à préciser que ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre est déjà annoncé depuis un petit moment mais je ne sais pas si certaines d'entre vous avaient envisagé cette possibilité ?

4.** Blabla :** Aux personnes qui entrent cette histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympas. C'est comme du mépris que vous balancez négligemment à la tête des auteurs.

A **Anemone33** : _Coucou toi ! Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Ah ah, c'est justement une des choses que j'ai voulu laisser à votre sagacité. Donc les parings ne sont pas remplis mais je pense qu'à présent, on sait qui est avec qui et, qui va finir avec qui, non ?_

_Quelle est ton idée ? Merci de ta review !_

* * *

Partie 8

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine à présent que Dís avait entamé son voyage vers les Monts de fer et à peu près autant de temps que Thorïn essayait de reprendre sa place d'oncle auprès de Kili.

Il avait –à sa grande honte– pensé que les choses seraient peut-être facilitées par l'absence de Fili qui avait peu de temps à consacrer à son frère, passant des heures à préparer ses présents. Thorïn était aussi fier de son neveu que s'il avait été son père, mais il devait avouer que la manière qu'avaient les deux fils de Dís de passer leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, ne l'aidait pas à trouver sa place auprès d'eux.

Il avait donc accueilli l'occasion avec gratitude. Et pourtant, rien n'avait progressé même si cela faisait près de cinq jours que les deux frères s'étaient éloignés par nécessité. Il se demandait même si les choses n'avaient pas empiré, Fili n'étant plus là pour rassurer le côté méfiant de Kili.

Thorïn pouvait affirmer que les seuls moments où il estimait que Kili et lui avaient une relation cordiale, était quand ils se tapaient dessus à l'entraînement.

Le roi nain eut un rictus en voyant Kili venir au corps à corps. Il profita de la garde un peu basse de celui-ci pour lui asséner un coup de coude au visage. Le jeune nain recula en sifflant et Thorïn eut un soupçon de regret en voyant l'état de la pommette qui ne manquerait pas de bleuir dans les prochaines heures.

—Arrêtons-nous là, ordonna-t-il alors que son neveu haletait.

Kili semblait malade depuis déjà deux jours. Et lui était désespérément essoufflé. Bien que les entraînements avec son neveu l'aient remis en forme, il n'avait plus l'endurance de ses jeunes années.

—Nous avons commencé il y a moins d'une heure, roi, opposa Kili en le regardant par-dessous sa frange.

Thorïn soupira en rengainant Orcrist.

—Kili… Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton roi dans cette salle, mais ton oncle.

Le visage du plus jeune se ferma une fois de plus, et Thorïn maudit l'orgueil démesuré de sa lignée. Il ne le répétait pas moins d'une fois par jour à son neveu mais celui-ci persistait dans son attitude distante.

Le grand nain avait d'abord attribué ça à la morosité née du départ de Narví mais le fait était que Kili n'avait aucun problème à interagir avec son frère, Ori ou encore les guerriers de la Cour. En réalité, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi à l'aise et cela le faisait grincer des dents. Il ne supportait pas d'être le seul à qui Kili n'offrait jamais son sourire éblouissant.

Il aurait pu penser que les entraînements obligatoires qu'il avait imposés à son neveu étaient la raison de sa méfiance à son égard mais quand il avait voulu les interrompre, le plus jeune était venu les lui réclamer. De la même façon qu'un enfant aurait pu réclamer de l'attention. Et cela, plus que tout, avait serré le cœur de Thorïn. Alors il avait accepté, malgré la blessure de son neveu qui avait commencé à se battre de la main gauche.

Mais Kili semblait s'éloigner de lui plus que jamais. Et Thorïn avait envie de le secouer jusqu'à faire entrer dans sa petite tête brune qu'il avait toute son attention à chaque instant qu'il passait avec lui. Qu'il lui donnerait la même tendresse qu'à Fili si l'archer le laissait faire. Mais Kili continuait de fuir tout semblant de proximité entre eux. Et cela le rendait lentement fou. Son neveu n'était pas stupide, il y avait certainement une raison à son comportement.

—Cesse de faire l'enfant, murmura-t-il, comme à lui-même.

Les yeux de Kili étincelèrent de rage et Thorïn crut qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. Il se dit qu'il tenait peut-être là le moyen de percer enfin l'abcès.

—Je ne suis plus un enfant, siffla Kili en s'approchant pour venir se planter à quelques pas de son oncle.

—Pourtant tu te comportes comme tel.

—Taisez-vous !

—N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, gronda Thorïn en avançant vers lui pour le dominer de toute sa stature.

—Vous n'avez aucune parole, cracha Kili. Vous venez de me dire que vous n'étiez pas mon roi, ici. Changez-vous d'avis dés que quelque chose vous déplaît ?

—Je suis ton oncle, et tu me dois le respect !

—Le respect ?

Le mot s'était échappé dans un rire hystérique.

—Vous parlez de respect, mais vous n'en avez pas pour moi !

—Kili, cesse tes idioties, bien sûr que je te respecte !

—Vous mentez, lâcha-t-il en vrillant le roi de ses yeux bruns. Vous êtes le seul à me traiter encore comme un enfant alors que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en suis plus un. Savez-vous que les maisons Loster et Naín m'ont juré allégeance, à moi, Kili ? Oui, roi, deux maisons guerrières ont reconnu ma bravoure et ont décidé de mettre leurs haches à mon service.

Les yeux de Thorïn s'écarquillèrent. Il savait pour la maison Loster, il y avait assisté. Mais il se demanda comment Kili pouvait inspirer ce genre de dévouement alors que lui, le roi d'Erebor avait rencontré porte close quand il avait voulu reconquérir son trône.

—Vous voyez, vous n'arrivez même pas à concevoir que ce soit possible. Logique après tout, je suis le neveu raté, pas-

—Tu es un prince d'Erebor, Kili !

—Mais je me fous de ça ! éclata le jeune nain, une pointe de détresse dans la voix. Je n'y suis pour rien, je suis juste né dans le ventre adéquat. Ce n'est pas Kili qui est prince, c'est le fils de Dís, le neveu de Thorïn.

Thorïn annihila la distance qui les séparait pour attraper la nuque de son neveu.

—Je reconnais ta valeur, Kili. L'or et le trône m'ont peut-être écarté du droit chemin mais je n'ai jamais remis en question ta valeur. Mais quand tu rejettes ainsi ton rôle de prince, c'est ta famille que tu rejettes dans le même temps.

L'archer s'immobilisa un instant à ses mots et Thorïn sentit son cœur se serrer devant son air perdu. Mais la dureté revint bien vite dans le regard vif.

—Une fois de plus, vous mentez, roi. Vous ne reconnaissez pas ma valeur et… vous ne le ferez sans doute jamais. Je resterai toujours pour vous le petit garçon incapable, à protéger. Et ça, je ne peux plus l'accepter.

Le second héritier baissa la tête et se dégagea lentement de la prise de Thorïn sur sa nuque. Il ramassa sa hache sur le sol de l'arène et tourna les talons.

Thorïn resta planté sur place, empli de désarroi. Kili avait tort et il aurait donné une grande quantité d'or pour que celui-ci soit encore le petit garçon qu'il pouvait protéger.

Alors que l'archer allait quitter la salle, il se permit un commentaire attristé :

—A refuser ainsi les distinctions qu'on lui offre, celui qui n'a pas de respect pour lui-même, c'est toi Kili.

* * *

Kili ne se présenta ni à l'entraînement, ni à la séance de Doléance du lendemain. Thorïn serra les dents, assis seul devant les plaignants. La colère courait dans ses veines et il la contenait à grand peine.

Le premier destinataire de cette colère avait été son neveu qui voulait qu'il le traite en adulte responsable alors que ses actions étaient une suite d'événements absolument incompréhensibles.

Puis lui. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait fait ou n'avait pas fait pour s'attirer une telle défiance de la part de Kili. Et quand il voyait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être agréable, taquin et doux dans la vie courante, il se maudissait.

Il laissa passer une seconde journée avant de se rendre aux appartements de ses neveux. Il fut intercepté par Fili avant même d'y avoir pénétré et celui-ci lui fit diplomatiquement comprendre que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée auprès de Kili.

Alors le grand roi hocha la tête et s'effaça. Pour montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il respectait la décision de Kili.

* * *

Mais toutes ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclat quand Dwalïn vint le trouver deux jours plus tard, accompagné d'Ori. Le plus jeune semblait à la fois inquiet et très contrarié d'être traîné ainsi par son compagnon dans tout Erebor.

—Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? demanda le grand roi sachant pertinemment qu'Ori éviterait de lui répondre s'il le pouvait.

Il n'avait jamais eu plus qu'une relation vaguement cordiale avec le cousin de Dori et celle-ci s'était définitivement dégradée depuis qu'il rencontrait tant de problèmes avec son jeune neveu.

—Kili est malade, Thorïn.

L'angoisse réelle qui passa dans les yeux bleus du roi rendit Ori pensif. Les autres nains avaient beau le traiter comme le bébé qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps, il voyait beaucoup de choses et en savait souvent bien plus que son compagnon.

—Raconte-lui, Ori, exigea Dwalïn en posant sa grande main au creux de ses reins.

L'interpellé le fusilla du regard, prêt à lui rappeler qu'il était celui qui avait demandé à voir le roi. La blessure de Kili le faisait souffrir depuis une semaine et demie à présent. Elle avait commencé à s'infecter mais ça n'avait pas inquiété outre mesure les deux fils de Dís, les nains étaient robustes et rares étaient les blessures qui nécessitaient des soins. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Face à ses deux amis, Ori n'avait su faire entendre sa voix. Pourtant, il était intimement persuadé que la blessure était réellement mauvaise et que Kili qui se surmenait depuis des mois déjà, était suffisamment affaibli pour que cela puisse mal tourner.

Et en effet, quelques heures seulement après que son frère fut parti s'installer pour quelques temps près du plus grand maître forgeron d'Erebor, le temps de forger tout ce qui devait l'être pour qu'il puisse courtiser sa princesse, le jeune prince avait déclaré une forte fièvre.

Kili avait persuadé Ori que cela ne valait pas la peine d'inquiéter Fili qui avait ses propres préoccupations. Alors le scribe n'avait rien dit, se contentant de border Kili et de lui rafraichir le front d'un linge.

—S'il te plaît, Ori, insista Thorïn, une touche de supplique inédite dans la voix.

—Loín a blessé Kili au bras quand ils se sont battus-

—Oui, l'interrompit Thorïn malgré lui, il ne se servait pas de son bras droit après ça.

—Je pense que la blessure a pas été bien soignée… Et puis ça s'est infecté… Mais Fili et Kili ont dit que c'était pas grave… Alors que moi-

—Kili est alité depuis deux jours, Thorïn. Il va réellement mal d'après Ori, le coupa le guerrier.

Le plus jeune gonfla ses joues d'irritation alors que le roi se levait d'un bond.

—A-t-il vu un guérisseur ?

—Il sort pas de sa chambre depuis que vous… Enfin… bredouilla Ori.

—Depuis que nous nous sommes disputés, compléta gravement le roi sous la montagne.

L'amant de Dwalïn hocha la tête avec gêne.

—As-tu prévenu Fili ? demanda-t-il à son vieil ami. Kili voudra l'avoir près de lui.

—Il m'a interdit de le prévenir, glissa timidement Ori, impressionné comme toujours de l'aura de charisme qui entourait leur roi.

—Et en ce qui me concerne ?

Ori baissa les yeux, soudainement très intéressé par ses bottes.

—Ori… l'encouragea Dwalïn.

—Il a dit… L'autre jour il a dit qu'il… voulait plus vous voir. Que… Que vous en aviez rien à faire de lui… Il a pas dit de pas vous prévenir alors…

—Ni sa mère, ni son frère ne sont là. Je dois le voir, décida Thorïn.

D'un geste fluide, il jeta sa lourde couronne sur son bureau, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil de la part de Dwalïn.

—Il… Il a un très gros problème avec- Passons, éluda-t-il.

—Vous… Vous direz pas que c'est moi qui vous ai prévenu, hein ?

Ori se sentit mis à nu par le regard perçant de son roi.

—Je suis désolé, Ori, mais tu viens avec moi. Dwalïn je te laisse le soin de prévenir qui de droit que je ne serai pas disponible aujourd'hui.

—Tu attends une délégation de Dale, lui rappela-t-il.

—Envoie Balïn les faire patienter. J'essayerai de me libérer pour eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester, le roi sous la Montagne avait déjà quitté la pièce. Thorïn avala les couloirs en direction des appartements de ses neveux avec une vivacité qui n'avait d'égale que son inquiétude.

Les nains n'étaient pas des êtres prompts à s'émouvoir. Si Ori avait estimé bon de venir le voir alors que Kili ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui, la situation était grave. Il maudit vaguement Fili qui ne reviendrait pas avant un mois complet, le pauvre idiot romantique n'avait jamais forgé la moindre pièce, alors une armure complète pour un roi lui prendrait bien ce temps.

Arrivé devant les hautes portes il prit un instant pour se calmer. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait mais effaroucher son neveu en pénétrant dans ses appartements comme un gobelin ivre n'était certainement pas le meilleur des plans.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre alors que le soleil brillait déjà sur la Montagne depuis de nombreuses heures. Kili était étendu sur son lit, au milieu des draps froissés. Il s'approcha à pas comptés de son neveu qui respirait difficilement. Il porta son regard sur le bras droit du jeune nain qui était caché sous un bandage souillé.

—Kili, murmura douloureusement le roi en voyant le visage luisant de sueur du jeune nain.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux brillants de fièvre qui vinrent se poser sur son roi.

—Roi sous la Montagne, gémit-il en cherchant à se relever pour le saluer.

Thorïn se précipita vers lui pour le rallonger en maugréant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de montrer enfin le respect qu'il aurait dû lui manifester en temps normal. Il s'agenouilla près du lit défait.

—Que t'arrive-t-il ? chuchota le nain en passant sa grande main sur le front brûlant pour écarter les mèches brunes qui y étaient collées.

—Ne me touchez pas… souffla difficilement Kili en profitant pourtant de la caresse fraîche.

Thorïn retira lentement sa main, vaguement agacé. Comment pouvait-il être si buté alors même qu'il souffrait ?

—Ori, apporte-moi une coupe d'eau, s'il te plaît. Kili, ne t'énerve pas… Il faut que nous fassions baisser ta fièvre. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher ton frère-

—Non ! s'écria le jeune nain en s'asseyant d'une torsion de rein. Ne le prévenez pas ! Il doit… Il doit…

Thorïn rallongea gentiment son neveu mais celui-ci s'accrocha à sa manche avec force, le suppliant de ses yeux vitreux.

—Promettez ! Promettez que vous ne lui direz rien qui l'oblige à revenir !

—Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Kili, soupira-t-il. Tu ne veux pas que je prévienne ton frère mais tu refuses que je te touche… Il faut te soigner…

Il retint sa main d'aller caresser la joue moite. Il n'était pas question d'alarmer un peu plus l'archer.

—Je-Je vous laisserai faire mais ne le pré-prévenez pas, haleta-t-il, les dents serrées. S'il vous plaît…

Thorïn ferma les yeux, sachant reconnaître une mauvaise idée quand celle-ci se présentait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ori qui lui tendit la coupe.

—Très bien, Kili… Calme-toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi.

A son grand étonnement, le corps de son neveu se détendit à ces mots et le plus jeune gémit de satisfaction quand il plaça un linge frais sur son front.

—Ori, va chercher le guérisseur, chuchota-t-il alors que Kili semblait s'assoupir.

Le scribe ne demanda pas son reste et fila à toute vitesse.

* * *

Resté seul avec son neveu, Thorïn lissa délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns. Son cœur cognait à grand coups dans sa poitrine. Kili était vraiment mal. Ses yeux bleus se portèrent à nouveau sur le bandage. La fièvre avait eu raison de lui pour un temps. Il en profita pour trancher avec précaution l'attache du tissu avec la dague qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. Avec des trésors de délicatesse, il commença à le dérouler jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve bloqué. La plaie avait terriblement suppuré et la dernière couche de tissu était fermement collée à la blessure et cela figurait sans peine l'horreur qu'il trouverait en dessous.

Il décida de laisser les choses en l'état jusqu'à l'arrivée du guérisseur. Celui-ci pénétra bientôt dans la chambre et commença par s'incliner de Thorïn qui s'agaça bien vite de ses simagrées.

Le nain guérisseur se pencha pour poser sa main sur le front de Kili qui sursauta, brusquement tiré de son état de demi-sommeil. Son regard affolé parcourut la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur son oncle. Thorïn eut un instant d'hésitation puis il s'avança à nouveau vers le lit.

—Depuis quand avez-vous de la fièvre ? demanda le guérisseur d'une voix apaisante alors qu'il se tournait vers la blessure.

—D-Deux jours, bafouilla-t-il difficilement en se recroquevillant pour s'éloigner du nain.

Il ramena son bras contre sa poitrine, l'air déterminé à ne pas se laisser toucher.

—Kili… Laisse-le t'examiner, ordonna Thorïn.

L'archer se ferma au ton de commandement et le roi se maudit. Il vint s'asseoir près du corps tremblant. Il avança lentement sa grande main vers le visage de son neveu, laissant à celui-ci le choix de s'échapper. Etonnement, celui-ci leva imperceptiblement le menton pour venir caler son front contre la main de son oncle.

—S'il te plaît. Il faut te soigner.

Thorïn comprit que le jeune nain prenait sur lui quand il serra les dents en tendant son bras au guérisseur. Il fut éberlué qu'un nain réputé peu farouche semble avoir tant de mal à accepter qu'on le touche. Il aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre s'il ne s'était pas rappelé que les seuls à pouvoir éteindre Kili était sa mère, son frère et Ori. Il récompensa l'effort d'une brève caresse sur la joue rougie. Kili tenta de lui adresser un regard menaçant à travers ses paupières mi-closes mais le roi n'y vit que de la douleur.

Thorïn se détourna de son neveu en entendant le guérisseur siffler de contrariété.

—Il va falloir que je décolle le tissu, mon roi. Ça va rouvrir la plaie. Il faudrait le maintenir le temps que-

—Non !

—Allons, Kili, c'est pour éviter que tu ne-

—Je ne bougerai pas, je ne bougerai pas, promit-il à toute vitesse.

Thorïn sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il fit signe à Ori de venir près d'eux. Le plus jeune glissa sa main dans celle de Kili d'un geste naturel.

—Tu n'as rien à prouver, Kili. Ça doit être terriblement douloureux, laisse-moi juste-

—Sortez…

Il ne put ignorer la supplique dans la voix de son neveu. L'adrénaline semblait combattre la torpeur née de la fièvre qui avait permis que Kili accepte ses attentions quelques instants plus tôt. Dans cet état plus lucide, il n'accepterait jamais que Thorïn le voit dans un état de faiblesse. Alors le grand roi s'inclina et sortit de la chambre, le temps pour le guérisseur de s'occuper de la blessure.

* * *

Quand celui-ci vint le rejoindre à la porte une demi-heure plus tard, Thorïn était comme un warg en cage.

—Alors ? le pressa-t-il.

Le guérisseur secoua sombrement la tête.

—J'ai baigné la blessure et je l'ai bandée mais l'infection s'est déjà étendue. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps avec une fièvre comme celle-ci.

—Que pouvons-nous faire ?

—Il faut qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui. Je vais lui préparer un cataplasme de pétasite pour sa blessure. Nous pourrons au moins la cicatriser de cette façon. Je vais également lui donner du suc de morelle noire pour le faire dormir, mon roi. En ce qui concerne la fièvre… Il faudra le baigner plusieurs fois par jour pour la faire baisser…

—Et l'infection… Peut-on la soigner ?

—Malheureusement, mon roi, cela dépasse de loin mes compétences. Il faudrait des simples que l'on ne trouve pas dans nos montagnes. Et même avec cela, je n'ai pas la science pour préparer ce genre de remèdes.

Thorïn sentit son cœur louper quelques battements. Dís et Fili ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

—Qui le peut ?

—Mon roi, je ne-

—Parle ! Qui ?

—Les… elfes sont familiers de l'utilisation des simples, mon roi…

—Quelles sont ses chances ? demanda-t-il enfin, craignant la réponse.

—Sans remède et si l'infection gagne le cœur… Ce qu'elle ne manquera pas de faire d'ici les prochains jours… Il aura quarante-pour-cent de chances de s'en sortir. Mais…

—Mais ? le pressa le roi, menaçant.

—Une blessure de ce type n'aurait… jamais déclenché une infection de cette ampleur chez un nain en pleine santé… Votre neveu était déjà affaibli quand il s'est blessé… Alors je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il aura toutes ses chances…

Thorïn redressa enfin la tête, redevenant le grand roi que tous connaissaient.

—Envoie immédiatement un corbeau au Seigneur des elfes de la forêt et au seigneur Elrond. Explique-leur la situation et dis-leur que le roi d'Erebor saura se souvenir de leur réponse. Va maintenant !

* * *

_Alors, lecteur de mon cœur ?_

_T'attendais-tu à autant de complaisance de la part de Thorïn ?_

_Que penses-tu de ce Kili ? Je suis intriguée de savoir s'il garde bien son caractère en dépit de son léger petit problème actuel ?_

_On en est à 8 chapitres maintenant, est-ce que tu aimes toujours ?_

_Poutous partout !_

_(Oui, Soop est en vacances pour 4 jours, alors c'est la fête du confetti)_


	9. Chapter 9

1.** Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

2. **La publication :** Je ne pensais pas poster avant un bon moment. En fait, je ne savais pas si j'allais poster tout court. Et puis, Aschen et Gokash. Elles sont là dans les moments où ça va mais surtout dans des moments comme ceux-là, où ça ne va absolument pas. Et bien plus que les personnes IRL. Merci les filles, vraiment.

Donc voilà la partie 9. J'espère qu'il y en aura une dixième.

3.** A savoir :** Aschen, ne lis pas la fin de ce chapitre. Tu vas être fâchée.

4.** Blabla :** Super contente d'accueillir parmi nous des petites nouvelles. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.

A **Anemone33** : _Ah, je pense que tu seras sure dans ce chapitre. Tu me diras si ça confirme ton idée. Je suis contente que l'idée des tresses te plaise. Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

Partie 9

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Thorïn pénétra dans les appartements de Kili. Il avait dû accueillir la délégation de Dale après avoir envoyé le guérisseur quérir l'aide des elfes. Il s'en serait cru incapable quelques mois plus tôt encore. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Bilbo aurait été fier de lui, décida-t-il en se remémorant les sermons du semi-homme sur son orgueil qui causerait sa perte.

Il sourit tristement en voyant les deux corps étroitement serrés au creux du grand lit. Ori avait accepté de tenir compagnie à Kili pour la nuit. Thorïn lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Il ne remettait pas un seul instant en doute la dévotion du jeune scribe pour son ami mais il était intimement persuadé que celui-ci y avait aussi vu un moyen d'ennuyer son compagnon.

Il délaça sa lourde fourrure sous laquelle il portait une simple chemise de lin. Puis il alla s'assoir sur un siège au pied du lit, déterminé à attendre le réveil des deux nains bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi depuis la nuit précédente.

Ori finit par s'éveiller une heure plus tard. Il bailla avec conviction avant de sursauter violemment en voyant le regard acéré de Thorïn posé sur lui. Il bredouilla inintelligiblement avant de descendre du lit à toute vitesse.

Le roi retint un rire nerveux devant cette attitude. Ori l'avait-il confondu avec Dwalïn dans la pénombre ? Ce n'était guère flatteur.

—J'suis désolé, marmonna Ori en venant s'incliner devant lui. Il avait froid alors-

—Tu n'as pas à te justifier Ori, tu as bien fait. Je te remercie de t'être occupé de lui cette nuit.

Un gémissement plaintif attira leur attention vers Kili. Le plus jeune se précipita vers lui sans faire plus cas de son roi.

—Kili, tu te sens comment ?

—Mal, dut-il reconnaître en cherchant à se redresser.

—Reste allongé, conseilla Thorïn avec douceur en s'approchant de la tête de lit.

Kili tressaillit violemment avant d'assassiner Ori du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

—Veux-tu que j'envoie quelqu'un quérir Fili ? interrogea le roi sous la Montagne. Hier tu ne voulais pas, c'est pour ça qu'Ori est venu me chercher. Ne lui en veux pas. Il a bien fait. Tu-

—Sortez, commanda Kili, sa voix rendue sifflante par sa respiration laborieuse.

—Il faut te soigner, Kili, fit timidement remarquer Ori, sachant qu'il risquait de s'attirer la colère du brun.

—Je-

—Non, tu ne vas pas bien, le coupa Thorïn durement. Regarde-toi. Tu as de la fièvre et ton bras est complètement infecté.

Kili essaya de calmer sa respiration bien trop rapide alors qu'il avait la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur.

—Je vais te baigner pour essayer de faire baisser la fièvre, décida son oncle en voyant les dents serrées de son neveu.

En un instant, celui-ci fut assis, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

—Ne me touchez pas ! Je- Je suis capable de le faire tout seul… N'approchez pas !

Thorïn se figea en voyant Kili se dégager des draps dans l'intention manifeste de se lever. A peine le jeune prince tenta-t-il de pousser sur ses pieds pour se lever qu'il retomba en arrière. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de rage devant sa faiblesse.

—Je vais t'amener jusqu'aux bains, expliqua le grand roi en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

—Allez vous-en, geignit le blessé en cachant ses yeux avec son avant-bras gauche.

—Il faut faire baisser ta fièvre, Kili, s'inquiéta-t-il en notant tout de même que la nuit avait été bénéfique pour que son neveu lui tienne tête à nouveau.

—Je- Ori va m'aider, capitula-t-il, prêt à tout pour que son oncle quitte les lieux.

—Ori ne pourra pas te porter jusque là… Et Dwalïn l'attend.

Thorïn fronça les sourcils face à l'air ennuyé qui vint recouvrir le visage encore juvénile d'Ori. Ils avaient dû se disputer à nouveau.

Malgré son ire, Kili dut reconnaître qu'Ori n'aurait en effet jamais la force de le porter alors que son oncle aurait pu en porter deux comme lui, un sur chaque épaule. Il sentit la honte lui brûler les joues à cette pensée.

En relevant les yeux, il se sentit happé par le regard concerné du grand roi et il se sentit acquiescer. Ori choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. Thorïn attrapa un lien de cuir dans la bourse à sa ceinture et s'attacha les cheveux, sentant le regard méfiant de son neveu sur lui. Kili se résigna à lui tendre les bras pour qu'il puisse l'attraper pour le mettre en travers de son épaule. A sa grande surprise, le roi dédaigna ses bras tendus et passa vivement une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour l'enlever d'un mouvement puissant. Kili cracha comme un chat en colère à la position et commença à se débattre. Thorïn grogna et le serra plus fort contre lui en réponse.

—Ne me tenez pas comme ça ! siffla encore le prince.

—Crois-tu que je satisfasse là un élan romantique ? gronda le roi. J'évite simplement à ton sang de monter à l'assaut de ta foutue caboche obstinée.

Il eut la surprise de ne récolter que le silence et il baissa la tête pour tomber sur la moue renfrognée de son neveu qui se tenait pourtant tranquille à présent.

Kili se sentait consumé de gêne. Il retint à grand peine de dissimuler son visage écarlate contre la poitrine puissante de son oncle, espérant que celui-ci mettrait cette teinte inhabituelle sur le compte de la fièvre. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé ce genre de situation arriver. Cela faisait trois ans, depuis le moment où Thorïn avait concentré toute son attention sur Fili, qu'il essayait de devenir un nain dont il serait fier, puisque ses actions lors de leur voyage n'avaient pas suffi. En espérant que Thorïn finirait par s'en rendre compte et qu'il y aurait dans son regard un dixième de l'affection qui y régnait quand il posait son regard sur son héritier.

Puis, peu de temps après avoir commencé les entraînements à la Cour de Garde, il avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Que ce n'était pas la réprobation silencieuse de Thorïn qu'il redoutait, mais son indifférence.

Arrivé aux bains privés des deux princes, le roi posa délicatement son neveu sur le sol de pierre, le temps de remplir le large bain d'eau chaude par le truchement d'un ingénieux système imaginé pour le confort de la famille royale. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kili par-dessus son épaule, s'étonnant de ne pas l'entendre récriminer. Celui-ci semblait ruminer des pensées peu agréables, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur ses moindres gestes. Thorïn sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser à être ainsi l'objet d'un regard aussi perçant malgré la fièvre qui rendait les yeux marrons brillants.

Kili se recroquevilla contre le mur rugueux quand Thorïn se dirigea à nouveau vers lui.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le roi d'Erebor soupira devant l'air de bête traquée qu'abordait le jeune nain.

—Je vais t'aider à monter dans l'eau, expliqua-t-il patiemment, conscient que l'heure tournait et que la fièvre de Kili n'avait dû cesser de monter depuis son réveil.

—Mais je suis habillé, murmura l'archer.

—As-tu… As-tu besoin que je t'aide à te dés…

La voix du roi atteignit le zéro absolu alors que le regard de Kili se chargeait d'horreur.

Le jeune nain se demanda si son oncle savait de quelle odieuse manière il le torturait. Savait-il qu'il avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'il voulait c'était que son oncle ne regarde que lui ? Qu'il soit pour lui un trésor à chérir à la mesure de l'Arkenstone ?

Kili ferma les yeux avec un gémissement de douleur. En un instant, Thorïn fut sur lui. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir ce visage dont il avait tant rêvé. Son oncle n'avait jamais été si proche alors qu'il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de lui.

Thorïn ne se marierait jamais, disait-on dans les tavernes. Il n'aimerait jamais personne, rajoutait-on quand la nuit était aussi avancée que les litrons avalés.

Kili avait cru que le hobbit aurait su faire mentir ce qui passait pour un adage en devenir. Il l'avait sincèrement espéré, trop épris pour imaginer un seul instant de partager le bonheur qu'il souhaitait à Thorïn.

Puis Bilbo avait été renvoyé dans sa Comté. Alors il avait recommencé à fuir son oncle avec plus d'acharnement que jamais, se sachant aussi mauvais dissimulateur que possible.

N'ignorant pas ce que le roi aurait pu lire dans ses yeux s'il n'avait qu'un instant pensé à l'y chercher, il baissa les yeux sur sa tunique. En haletant sous la douleur, il se débattit pour extraire son bras droit de la manche.

—Non ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Thorïn tendre la main vers lui dans le but de l'aider.

Il serra les dents sous le désespoir qu'il ressentait à être ainsi en position de faiblesse devant le nain qu'il rêvait de rendre fier de lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour essayer de chasser la sensation de la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge.

Avant même de vouloir le respect de Thorïn, c'était à lui-même qu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus avoir à dépendre de quiconque. Et il se trahissait de la pire des façons.

Il jeta sa chemise d'un geste rageur sous le regard neutre du roi sous la Montagne. L'orgueil des Durin était proverbial mais chez Kili, cela confinait à l'autodestruction.

—Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa à nouveau Thorïn, les dents serrées.

—Non ! S'il vous plaît…

Le roi d'Erebor laissa échapper un cri de rage en se levant brutalement avant de quitter la pièce. Kili ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur frais derrière lui. Il se sentait si las. Il avait réussi à tenir tant qu'il avait fallu tenir tête à son oncle. Mais maintenant que celui-ci le laissait seul à sa déchéance, il rendait lentement les armes face à la douleur qui le consumait depuis son réveil. La fièvre engourdissait ses sens. Avec soulagement, il se rendit à l'inconscience.

* * *

Thorïn était presque rendu hors des appartements de ses neveux quand les remords le prirent. Une fois de plus, son accès de colère l'avait surpris. Il s'était douté que Kili ne serait pas plus facile en étant malade qu'en temps ordinaire et pourtant, il avait craqué. Il revint lentement sur ses pas, s'obligeant à réunir la moindre parcelle de patience qu'il possédait. Et son stock n'avait jamais été des plus fourni. Quand il vit Kili effondré contre le mur, il maudit sa sœur de l'éducation de celui-ci, oblitérant le fait qu'il avait une grande responsabilité dans l'affaire.

—Kili, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de son jeune neveu. Comment peux-tu me reprocher de chercher à te protéger quand on voit ce qui arrive quand je ne le fais pas ?

Il posa sa main sur le front humide pour constater que la fièvre avait atteint des sommets. Il devenait plus qu'urgent de mettre le prince dans son bain. Estimant que Kili le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il lui avait retiré son pantalon –et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'apprendre de cette façon si son neveu portait des dessous– il l'enleva dans ses bras avec une délicatesse infinie. Il déposa enfin le petit corps bouillant dans l'eau, glissant sa main sous la nuque pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Kili entrouvrit les yeux au contact de l'eau puis il sombra à nouveau.

Thorïn s'autorisa à soupirer alors qu'un moment de calme se présentait enfin à lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de batailler avec le jeune nain à tout bout de champ. Il comprenait sans peine ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Lui-même, quand il était blessé, préférait s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour lécher ses blessures tel un vieil ours plutôt que s'exposer ainsi à la pitié. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, il avait besoin de lui à cet instant, s'il refusait que Fili le voie dans cet état.

Et même si Thorïn ne l'aurait jamais avoué, lui aussi en avait besoin. De pouvoir l'avoir près de lui comme une dizaine d'années plus tôt, de pouvoir le protéger sans qu'il ne cherche à s'échapper du carcan d'affection que Dís et lui avaient tenté de tisser autour d'eux après la mort de leur père. Le protéger contre lui-même, contre cette folie qui courait dans leurs veines.

Fili avait rompu ce cercle vicieux en trouvant à aimer quelque chose qui ne soit pas d'or ou de joyaux. Il ne lui restait que Kili à sauver de sa fierté qui le confinait à la solitude. Fili l'avait longtemps retenu parmi eux, mais à présent que l'héritier construisait son propre chemin, Kili risquait de s'égarer sur le bas-côté. Et Thorïn ne laisserait jamais cela arriver.

Il avait cru que laisser le jeune nain mener sa barque comme il l'entendait l'amènerait à leur revenir. Au lendemain de sa majorité, il avait compris qu'il ne l'avait laissé qu'un peu plus s'égarer. Il était temps que cela cesse.

Soupirant de lassitude, il détacha l'attache de métal qui retenait une partie des cheveux de Kili. Avec précaution, il baissa sa main jusqu'à ce que l'eau recouvre le crâne de son neveu jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il crut voir ses traits s'apaiser. Il glissa ses doigts épais dans les longues mèches brunes pour les démêler. Sans grande surprise, il n'y sentit pas la moindre trace de tresse.

A présent il fallait qu'il patiente jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude tiédisse pour faire baisser la température corporelle de Kili dans le même temps. Il grogna en cherchant une position plus confortable, la pierre n'avait rien de tendre ainsi au contact de ses genoux.

Ses pensées volèrent vers sa sœur qui lui avait une fois de plus abandonné ses fils. Il n'avait pas encore pris la décision de lui envoyer un corbeau pour la prévenir de l'état de Kili. A la fois parce qu'elle l'écharperait de ne pas avoir su l'éviter mais surtout parce que le temps qu'elle fasse le chemin jusqu'à Erebor, le sort et la compassion des elfes auraient déjà décidé du destin de son fils.

Les remarques du guérisseur sur l'état de faiblesse de Kili le heurtèrent alors qu'il faisait paresseusement courir sa main droite dans l'eau chaude. En voyant les côtes saillantes, il se demanda depuis combien de temps le jeune nain ne se nourrissait pas correctement. Pouvait-il se renseigner auprès d'Ori ? Il en doutait. Si quelqu'un avait lui fournir une réponse, ça aurait été Fili, et rien n'était moins sûr puisque le nain blond prenait ses repas avec lui et sa mère.

Il pinça les lèvres en voyant les diverses marques qui assombrissaient la peau pâle. Il pouvait en attribuer autant aux entraînements qu'aux nombreux amants du jeune nains.

Mais où Kili avait-il donc la tête ?

* * *

Quand Ori revint à la chambre de Kili, il s'étonna du calme qui y régnait. Le grand roi était assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un livre. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front mais le scribe se fit la réflexion qu'il était rare de le voir dans un tel climat de quiétude.

A cet instant, il se dit que c'était peut-être quelque chose que ni Kili ni lui n'avait jamais pris en compte. Ils avaient connu un prince déchu sur qui personne ne comptait plus et maintenant ils avaient à s'accommoder d'un roi qui portait le destin de son peuple sur les épaules.

—Comment il va ? osa-t-il.

Thorïn jeta un vif coup d'œil vers le lit avant de répondre.

—La fièvre a eu raison de lui. Il s'est écroulé aux bains et depuis il n'a pas réellement repris connaissance.

Il passa sous silence les difficultés qu'il avait eu à enfiler une tunique propre à l'archer qui avait gesticulé comme un beau diable dans son délire fiévreux.

Ori s'approcha du lit sous le regard inquisiteur de Thorïn. Il posa sa petite main sur le front de son ami.

—La fièvre a baissé, constata-t-il.

—A-t-on des nouvelles du Seigneur de la forêt ? demanda Thorïn sans signes avant-coureur.

Si le corbeau mettrait plus de temps à atteindre la première maison simple de l'autre côté du désert, celui destiné au Seigneur de la forêt aurait déjà eu le temps de revenir à Erebor si la réponse avait été faite dans l'heure.

Ori se retint de se balancer stupidement d'un pied sur l'autre.

—Non, pas encore…

Il remercia Aüle quand, au lieu de l'agonir d'injures, Thorïn se contenta de soupirer d'abattement.

—Mais j'ai ramené de quoi refaire son bandage, signala Ori en déballant le contenu de sa sacoche sur le lit.

Thorïn se leva d'un bond en apercevant un petit bouquet de feuilles.

—Où as-tu trouvé ça ? interrogea-t-il en secouant le rameau odorant.

—Un… Un homme a donné ça à Dwalïn quand il a été au marché de Dale ce matin.

—Un homme de Dale ?

—Non… Il…

—Parle ! siffla-t-il, agacé de tant de simagrées.

—Je… le connais pas… Dwalïn dit qu'il se fait appeler Grand-Pas. C'est un-

—Rôdeur, le coupa Thorïn sous les yeux effrayés d'Ori.

Il savait que le peuple nain était le seul qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de son roi, alors que celui-ci apprenne qu'il lui présentait un remède issu d'un rôdeur n'annonçait rien de bon quant à ses chances de sortir en vie de cette chambre. Pourtant, le grand nain plissa les yeux avec amusement devant l'air effrayé d'Ori.

—Tu ne te souviens pas de lui, Ori ? Il est vrai que nous avions des préoccupations plus immédiates lors de notre séjour dans la dernière maison simple et peut-être l'appelait-on encore Estel alors.

Ori reprit sa respiration. Leur roi semblait connaître le vagabond qui avait disparu sitôt qu'il avait fait passer son paquet à Dwalïn. Peut-être éviterait-il le courroux du grand roi pour un moment encore.

—Ainsi donc Elrond laisse son sans-couronne vagabonder de par le monde, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. La belle Arwen a de quoi épuiser son éternité à l'attendre ainsi…

—Mon roi ?

—Ori, sais-tu de quelle plante il s'agit ?

Il secoua la tête. La connaissance et l'utilisation des simples étaient un savoir que peu de nains possédaient.

—C'est de l'Athelas, une plante apportée en Terre du Milieu par les Hommes de l'Ouest. Elle pourra faire disparaître la blessure de Kili.

Le regard du jeune nain s'illumina mais Thorïn le réfréna d'un coup d'œil sombre.

—Malheureusement, elle n'aura pas d'effet sur l'infection de son corps. Mais peut-être qu'Aragorn y pourvoira. Passe en cuisine demander que l'on fasse une infusion de ces plantes, demande ensuite à Balïn d'envoyer quérir le rôdeur. Puis tu me ramèneras l'infusion sans tarder. Va !


	10. Chapter 10

**1. Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Et je ne les revendique pas à J.R.R. Tolkien, son univers est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

**2. La publication :** Et bien voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et je n'ai pas eu le loisir de toucher à mon clavier depuis la rentrée. Le devenir de cette histoire m'effraie, sincèrement.

**3. A savoir :** Je pense que les premières lignes de ce chapitre vont à la fois décevoir certaines et en ravir une. Mais bon, Soop n'est jamais là où on l'attend. Voilà. Et puis la fin risque de vous faire avoir une apoplexie, mais je vous avais prévenu. Promis, juré. C'est juste que vous avez pas fait attention et que vous avez une vision fantasmée des choses. Eh oui. Mais même si vous mourez pas, vous allez hurler. Ça va être chouette. Bisou, bisou.

Je vous jure aussi que j'ai failli arrêter l'histoire après cette phrase : «_Il scella ces mots d'un baiser sur le front brûlant._»

J'aurais peut-être dû puisque j'ai bien peur d'avoir du mal à trouver le temps de l'écrire. Au moins, elle aurait eu une fin…

Sinon, je voulais juste rappeler que cette histoire, sans Gokash, elle n'existerait même pas. Et que sans Aschen et elle, vous n'auriez sans doute pas eu ces deux derniers chapitres postés à lire. Donc voilà, faites-leur des bisous, elles les méritent.

**4. Blabla :** Oui, je sais, je ne vous ai même pas mis d'extrait du chapitre suivant dans les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 9. Mais c'était pas une période super cool pour moi. Sorry. Idem, ça fait un petit bail qu'il n'y a pas eu de bonus. Sorry aussi. Il y en a un, un peu particulier d'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense que quand j'aurai fini cette histoire (si j'y arrive), j'écrirais les bonus qui manquent. =)

J'ai cru, pendant un instant, qu'on arriverait à 90 reviews au chapitre précédent, soit une moyenne de 10 reviews par chapitre (waouh quoi ! ), bon, on l'a raté de peu.

C'est dommage, avec ce chapitre, je trouvais que le cap des 100 était un truc assez sympa à franchir pour fêter ma première semaine de cours.

Bonne lecture !

_A **elencirya** : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu avais disparu ^^ Pourtant, tu le savais que je postais une fois par semaine ! =D_

_Kili, suicidaire ? Oh, mais serait-ce un clin d'œil au résumé ? (Pom, pom, pom ! ) On n'a jamais dit que les nains possédaient une intelligence vive et opérationnelle, hein. J'ai bien peur que l'Athelas ne puisse rien faire contre les mauvais caractères. Pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir. Merci !_

_A **Anemone3**3 : Ça y est ? Tu es enfin sure ? J'espère que ça te plait =)_

* * *

Partie 10

* * *

Le roi sous la Montagne s'efforçait de suivre les explications de Balïn sur les fluctuations récentes du taux de l'or alors que son esprit s'envolait dés que possible vers son neveu.

Il avait été impossible de mettre la main sur le jeune Dunedain qui avait, semblait-il, quitté la ville sitôt son œuvre accomplie. Thorïn s'était résigné. Même le meilleur traceur d'Erebor aurait eu du mal à retrouver le rôdeur si celui-ci ne tenait pas à se montrer.

Leur espoir reposait maintenant sur la réponse du Seigneur de la forêt qui leur était parvenue au petit matin. Celui-ci avait bien saisi le caractère d'urgence de la situation mais la distance entre la forêt et la montagne solitaire rendait difficile toute action prompte. Mais quelques-uns de ses sujets logeaient dans les environs de Dale quand venait la période des grands marchés et il avait bon espoir que ceux-ci se présentent dans la journée qui suivrait la réception de leur lettre, à Erebor.

—Thorïn, l'interpella soudainement Balïn, un air de compréhension sur le visage. Nous saurons sans peine tenir ce royaume un jour de plus sans vous. Allez-donc auprès du petit, mon roi. Il a plus besoin de vous, que nous, ne vous en déplaise.

Sans un mot, le grand roi quitta la Salle. En effet, Kili avait besoin de lui. Son état avait empiré de jour en jour. Ses moments de lucidité étaient à présent aussi rares que douloureux.

Il traversa les longs couloirs, le visage hanté. Ils avaient déménagé son jeune neveu dans sa suite qui était la plus près des salles officielles où il devait continuer à jouer son rôle de monarque sans coup férir. Arrivé près de l'immense lit, il secoua doucement Ori qui s'était endormi.

Le jeune nain et lui partageaient les tours de veille auprès de Kili pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul.

—Il vous a réclamé, bailla-t-il, deux fois.

—Et je n'étais pas là, constata le grand roi.

—Vous pouvez pas être partout, tenta de l'apaiser Ori.

Thorïn lui fit un mince sourire, les sourcils froncés.

—Si personne ne vient d'ici ce soir… Il faudra prévenir Fili, chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas donner trop de réalité à ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Pourtant, Ori l'entendit comme si on le lui avait crié. Si aucun remède n'était donné à Kili d'ici ce soir, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. L'infection avait déjà gagné le cœur depuis deux jours et Thorïn maudissait le ciel.

Ils étaient à Erebor, à l'abri. Il était le roi du plus grand royaume de ce côté du désert. Et son neveu se mourait dans son lit.

—Quelqu'un viendra, dit Ori, espérant que l'affirmation était plus présente que la supplique dans sa voix.  
—Nous verrons.

Comme s'il avait senti la présence de son oncle, Kili choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. —Thorïn, coassa-t-il difficilement.

—Je suis là, chuchota le roi.

Il abandonna sa grande main aux doigts moites et crispés de son jeune neveu.

Ori décida de s'éclipser. La conversation qui allait suivre risquait d'avoir raison de ses nerfs et à cet instant, il ne rêvait de rien d'autre que de pouvoir se préparer à l'inéluctable dans les bras de Dwalïn. Celui-ci était plus sombre de jours en jours et Ori se doutait que ses absences répétées pour rester aux côtés de Kili y étaient pour beaucoup. Dwalïn semblait toujours craindre que le plus jeune se réveille un jour et qu'il le quitte pour se tourner vers des nains de son âge, comme Kili ou Fili. Malgré les trois années déjà derrière eux, Ori n'arrivait pas à apaiser cette crainte chez son compagnon.

* * *

—Je vais mourir ?

Le murmure de Kili rendit le silence encore plus assourdissant.

—Pas si je peux l'éviter.

—Fili…

Il s'interrompit dans un gémissement.

—Je vais demander qu'on le prévienne, l'apaisa Thorïn en tournant les talons.

—Non !

Avec inquiétude, il revint lentement l'allonger.

—Vous avez promis…

—Tu as dit son prénom, j'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais, expliqua-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur le front plissé sous la douleur.

Il ne voulait pas croire que Kili n'avait plus suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir la distance qu'il mettait habituellement entre eux. Alors il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait simplement décidé de le laisser être proche de lui ainsi.

Kili secoua la tête avec lenteur avant de tendre la main vers la coupe qui trônait sur son chevet. Thorïn la remplit d'eau avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de son neveu pour l'aider à boire. Le jeune nain détourna la tête quand il en eut assez.

—Je voulais… dire que Fili… m'aurait menti à… votre place.

Le grand roi écarta la frange brune du bout des doigts. Kili frémit à la caresse, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle.

—Il m'aurait dit que… que tout irait bien…

—Tu veux que je te mente ?

C'est en voyant Kili acquiescer lentement qu'il comprit que celui-ci devait être terrifié.

—Faites-Faites semblant que… que…

La détresse étouffa sa voix.

—Oh, Kili… souffla-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à étreindre son neveu.

Dans un premier temps, celui-ci se crispa avant de se laisser aller dans la chaleur qui l'entourait. Thorïn le sentit frissonner sous lui alors il resserra son étreinte en veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Kili n'était plus un enfant. Il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus ces derniers jours en se montrant de bonne compagnie lors de ses moments de lucidité et alors que l'infection le consumait peu à peu. Pas une seule fois il n'avait maudit le sort ou Loín.

Thorïn l'avait fait pour deux.

Il avait serré les dents et avait même trouvé la force de rassurer Ori. Il avait tenu jusqu'à ce que son ami ferme la porte. Mais à présent, enfoui dans la chaleur du compagnon qu'il n'aurait jamais, il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Thorïn se redressa pour plonger son regard dans les ténèbres qui avaient élu domicile dans celui de son neveu. Il vint cueillir une larme amère avec le dos de son index. Un sentiment d'urgence montait lentement en lui. Il y avait une chose qu'il aurait dû dire depuis longtemps déjà.

—Je suis fier de toi, Kili.

Il scella ces mots d'un baiser sur le front brûlant.

* * *

Bien des heures plus tard, Ori toqua à la porte de la chambre de Thorïn. Kili avait de brèves périodes de lucidité parmi son sommeil agité.

Le roi sous la montagne leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers le jeune scribe essoufflé. Incapable de parler, celui-ci s'effaça devant la personne qui le suivait. Thorïn se leva d'un bond en reconnaissant la haute silhouette d'un elfe.

—Aüle soit loué, murmura-t-il en se portant à la rencontre de l'inconnu.

—Aüle n'est pour rien dans cette histoire, seigneur nain. Remerciez plutôt Thranduil, premier Roi des elfes de la forêt noire et sa miséricorde, roi sous la montagne, rectifia-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

L'elfe tourna son regard clair vers le lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

—Puis-je ? demanda-t-il et sa voix était une douce mélopée aux oreilles de Thorïn qui étaient encore gorgées des gémissements de douleur de son neveu.

—Je vous en prie, répondit celui-ci, sans faux semblant.

Il était question de la survie de Kili à présent.

L'elfe vint s'asseoir délicatement aux côtés du jeune malade. D'un geste vif, il tira les couvertures, exposant le torse amaigri et marqué du nain. Il l'observa en silence quelques instants avant de se tourner légèrement vers Thorïn, ses cheveux d'or pâle glissant sur ses épaules comme une étoffe moirée.

—Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Thorïn s'approcha à son tour et saisit le poignet de Kili pour mettre sa blessure en vue. De la plaie, il ne restait qu'une fine cicatrice dont le pourtour était rouge et gonflé. L'archer s'agita dans son état de demi-sommeil et le roi l'apaisa d'une caresse sur le front.

—Il a été blessé lors d'une confrontation et la blessure a été mal soignée. Cela remonte à deux semaines maintenant.

—Il est heureux que les nains soient aussi robustes. Est-il aussi maigre que je le crains ? Je ne connais pas bien votre morphologie, s'expliqua-t-il, aussi ne puis-je en juger.

Thorïn acquiesça avec abattement alors qu'Ori se permit d'intervenir.

—Il a perdu… vingt-deux livres en trois mois.

Même l'aîné des nains sursauta à l'entente du chiffre vertigineux. L'elfe secoua la tête avec réprobation avant de poser sa main fine sur le front brouillant. Kili entrouvrit les yeux à la sensation et commença à se débattre en voyant le visage inconnu qui se tenait devant lui.  
—Calmez-vous, tenta l'elfe de sa voix grave et chantante.

Le jeune nain se débattit un peu plus en identifiant son interlocuteur comme un elfe de la forêt. Comprenant qu'il était la cause de sa panique, l'elfe se leva pour s'éloigner. Voyant que Thorïn se retenait d'intervenir, il tourna vers lui son regard limpide.

—Essayez de calmer votre jeune amant, roi, si vous le pouvez. Je ne peux rien faire s'il me craint ainsi. De plus, il risque de se blesser à s'agiter ainsi.

Avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, le nain s'approcha du lit pour venir poser sa grande main sur la tête brune agitée. Kili dut reconnaître la poigne de son oncle dans son délire puisqu'il s'apaisa lentement.

—Il n'est pas mon amant, rectifia doucement le grand roi. Il s'agit de mon neveu.

Il pouvait comprendre que l'elfe se soit mépris entre les marques des amants qui commençaient à s'estomper et le fait que Kili repose dans son lit.

—Je connais votre lien de parenté, opposa l'elfe en recommençant à ausculter le jeune nain, mais je sais que ce genre de choses n'arrête pas les nains. Au nom de votre amour unique, c'est bien cela ?

Thorïn dut acquiescer. Même si la situation ici n'avait rien à voir avec ce que sous-entendait l'hôte de la forêt noire, il était vrai que ni le sexe, ni les liens de parenté n'arrêtaient l'affection de son peuple.

— Ils ne sont pas amants, crut bon d'intervenir Ori.

L'elfe sourit sans un mot.

—Pouvez-vous… le sauver ?

Le sujet de Thranduil parut surpris de la question.

—Bien sûr, seigneur nain. Une infection de ce type ne présente pas de difficultés majeures de guérison quand elle est soignée à temps. Il aurait fallu m'appeler bien plus tôt, reprocha-t-il sans acrimonie. Ce petit a bien trop souffert pour une simple négligence. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où puis-je préparer une infusion qui permettra de purger son sang ? Malgré tout, le temps presse.

Ori entraîna vivement l'elfe à sa suite alors que Thorïn restait veiller le jeune nain retombé dans l'inconscience.

—Il semblerait que je puisse te le dire à présent, Kili, murmura-t-il. Tout ira-

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le fracas qui précéda l'entrée de Fili dans la pièce. Thorïn jeta un dernier regard à Kili qui n'avait pas cillé avant de faire face à son héritier.

Celui-ci l'ignora pourtant pour se précipiter vers le malade. Il attrapa fébrilement la main de son frère qu'il commença à caresser en murmurant son prénom. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il caressa fiévreusement le visage amaigri, en écartant les cheveux bruns de son chemin.

—Il est inconscient à cause de la fièvre, expliqua le grand roi.

Fili sembla se rappeler son existence puisqu'il se dressa face à lui, les yeux brillant d'une rage infinie.

—Pourquoi ? éructa-t-il sans se soucier un instant du statut de son interlocuteur.

—Il ne voulait pas que tu le vois comme ça… soupira-t-il.

—Comment avez-vous pu accepter ça !

Thorïn choisit d'ignorer les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son héritier.

—De la même façon que tu l'aurais fait si tu avais été à ma place et qu'il avait refusé de me voir.

—Je suis son frère !

Il y avait une telle détresse dans la voix du nain blond que Thorïn posa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

—Il ne voulait pas… Fili, il ne voulait pas te distraire de tes préparatifs. Il… estime qu'il n'a besoin de personne ou plutôt qu'il ne vaut pas la peine que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui…

—Mais… Mais… bégaya-t-il. Comment peut-il penser ça ? Je- J'ai toujours été là pour lui, il-il passe avant tout…

Voir son fier héritier perdu au point de chercher ses mots émut étrangement Thorïn qui l'attira dans une étreinte comme ils n'en avaient pas partagé depuis près de trente ans.

—Je me le demande aussi. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis. Il n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler. J'avais demandé à Ori de… te contacter à la fin de cette journée s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration.

Fili se dégagea avant de revenir s'agripper à la tunique de son oncle comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
—L'elfe ! Il-Il peut faire quelque chose ?

—Oui.

Ce simple mot apaisa le jeune nain qui posa son front contre le torse puissant de son oncle.

—Fili ? interrogea celui-ci.

—Juste… Juste un instant. Laissez-moi rester un instant, s'il vous plaît…

Thorïn avait voulu fermer les yeux et à présent, le destin lui rappelait d'une bien cruelle façon que ses neveux n'étaient encore que de jeunes nains dont il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de prendre soin.

—Je me sens… tellement inutile, chuchota le plus jeune dans les plis du vêtement.

—Kili nous a tous fait ressentir ça au moins une fois, reconnut Thorïn sans colère.

* * *

Ori et le guérisseur elfe pénétrèrent dans la chambre alors que Fili se détachait de son oncle. Le plus jeune des nains se rapprocha de Fili qui l'enlaça distraitement.

—Il faut qu'il boive ceci, expliqua l'elfe en désignant l'infusion qu'il tenait. Aujourd'hui mais aussi pour les prochains jours. Il va surtout falloir le maintenir au chaud et qu'il se nourrisse correctement. D'ici deux semaines, il pourra sortir de la chambre.

Dans le soulagement un peu hébété qu'il ressentait, Ori se demanda comment ils parviendraient à tenir Kili enfermé durant deux semaines.

—Il n'arrivera pas à boire ça, fit remarquer le scribe en montrant Kili qui s'agitait à nouveau dans son demi-sommeil fiévreux.

—Qu'avez-vous mis là-dedans ? demanda Fili avec brusquerie.

L'elfe se tourna vers Thorïn pour s'enquérir de la pertinence d'une réponse. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

—De la fleur de sang et de mauves d'au-delà des mers, de l'herbe de feu, de jeunes rameaux de coudrier et de la _bokidi nunu_, jeune nain.

—Rien de préjudiciable pour un nain en bonne santé ?

—Non.

—Bien.

L'elfe ne cilla pas quand le jeune nain lui prit le bol des mains pour le porter à ses lèvres. La bouche pleine, Fili fit un geste impérieux en direction de Thorïn qui s'était avancé vers lui pour l'arrêter.

Son regard s'adoucit quand il s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son frère. Il passa une main sous la nuque détendue pour le redresser légèrement. Kili prit une inspiration un peu brusque à cet instant et entrouvrit vaguement les yeux. Fili en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit frère, s'attirant un hoquet simultané de Thorïn et Ori. Maintenant sa prise sur sa nuque, il appuya un peu plus le contact pour pousser Kili à ouvrir la bouche. Le plus jeune toussa un peu mais ils le virent déglutir. Fili essuya avec douceur le liquide qui avait coulé sur son menton avant de tendre la main vers l'elfe. Celui-ci lui tendit le bol en gardant un visage neutre de toute expression.

—Fili ! gronda Thorïn en s'avançant pour le lui arracher des mains.

L'héritier du trône lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

— C'est la seule solution pour qu'il prenne son remède, cingla-t-il. Et je doute que vous le fassiez à ma place, mon roi.

Thorïn sentit la pointe de défi dans le ton de son neveu qui continuait à le regarder par en-dessous. Si la situation avait été moins grave, il aurait pu songer à le relever. D'un geste las de la main, il lui rendit le bol.

—Combien de temps pour que vos médications fassent effet ? s'enquit le roi sous la Montagne auprès de l'elfe qui avait poliment détourné le regard devant l'intimité du geste.

—J'ai fait en sorte qu'il passe une nuit paisible. Il ne devrait se réveiller que demain matin et la fièvre devrait avoir baissé. En fonction de son évolution, je pourrai vous dire pour combien de temps il devra boire ces infusions de simples.

—Nous vous… Je vous suis infiniment redevable, dit Thorïn, incapable de se laisser aller à dire merci, quand bien même la vie de son neveu avait été en jeu.

Nains de peu de mots mais d'action, il inclina légèrement le buste en direction de l'elfe qui se garda de montrer son saisissement. Le guérisseur s'inclina à son tour devant l'un des rois le plus puissant de ce côté de la mer.

—Permettez que je me présente demain quand l'aube colorera le Mont Solitaire pour m'enquérir de l'état du jeune prince.

—Ne devriez-vous pas rester ? demanda Fili qui venait de terminer sa tâche.

—Votre frère ne risque rien, jeune prince. Il lui faudra du temps pour se rétablir mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà le considérer comme sauvé. Je reviendrais demain. Ce jeune nain aurait-il l'obligeance de me raccompagner aux portes du Mont Solitaire ? s'enquit-il, ses beaux yeux clairs se posant sur Ori.

—Ori, emmène-le voir Balïn qui s'occupera du payement, exigea Thorïn, se demandant si le jeune scribe allait à être aussi docile vis-à-vis de lui maintenant qu'il savait que son ami allait bien.

Mais le nain semblait fasciné par l'elfe et acquiesça sans vraiment y faire attention.

—Point n'est besoin de rétribution, seigneur nain. C'est le seigneur Thranduil qui m'a envoyé à vous. Il considère cela comme une faveur personnelle qu'il vous accorde.

Thorïn hocha la tête un peu sèchement. Son esprit avait beau être tourné vers Kili, il avait été élevé comme un roi aussi n'ignorait-il pas les subtilités de la rhétorique des elfes.

L'elfe s'inclina élégamment devant lui avant de quitter la pièce de son pas léger, Ori à sa suite. Ils prirent sans tarder le chemin de la Grande Porte. Ori était plus que jamais conscient de son piétinement de nain à côté du pas léger du guérisseur.

Celui-ci se tourna soudainement vers lui, pour le dévisager avec sérieux.

—Vous ne semblez pas aussi répugné de ma présence que vos compatriotes, fit-il remarquer d'une voix douce. Pourtant, si je ne me trompe vous aussi avez fait ample connaissance avec les geôles du roi Thranduil.

Ori rougit un peu et tordit ses mains, ignorant s'il était invité à répondre puisque l'elfe avait repris sa marche souple.

—Et bien, chuchota-t-il d'une voix chantante. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des créatures aussi délicates que vous chez les nains. Êtes-vous intimidé ?

Le nain s'apprêtait à protester véhément avec sa verve habituelle mais il vit Dwalïn qui discutait avec d'autres guerriers près de la Grande Porte alors il lâcha un pauvre couinement.

—Allons, insista l'elfe en s'arrêtant puis en se mettant face à lui.

Il se baissa pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux d'Ori, devenus fuyants.

—Je ne vous tourmente pas plus pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'espère entendre votre voix à nouveau demain.

Il se redressa sans laisser à Ori le temps de reprendre ses esprits. En passant devant, il salua les guerriers nains qui conversaient, ne manquant pas le regard vibrant de trahison que l'un deux posait sur son guide.

* * *

Ori retint un gémissement quand son dos rencontra brutalement les pierres mal ajustées de l'entrée de leur chambre. Il le défia du regard, refusant de lui offrir sa soumission.

—Un foutu elfe, gronda Dwalïn les yeux brillant de rage. Je ne te suffis plus ?

Le plus jeune se débattit pour échapper à la poigne furieuse de son compagnon.

Le guerrier ajusta sa prise douloureuse sur le bras du scribe et le traîna en direction du lit malgré les ruades désespérée d'Ori. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dwalïn s'en prenait à lui de cette façon et il savait ce qui allait suivre alors il tentait de lui échapper avec l'énergie du désespoir. Dwalïn l'allongea sous lui et emprisonna les poignets fins dans ses mains calleuses. Il se baissa sur le visage défait du plus jeune pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie. Ori tenta de détourner la tête et son compagnon lui mordit cruellement la lèvre pour le punir.

—Pas de ça avec moi, éructa Dwalïn. Je vais te rappeler à qui tu appartiens…

Ori sentit les sanglots s'accumuler dans sa gorge quand les mains fébriles de Dwalïn s'attaquèrent aux lacets de son pantalon.

—Non…

—Silence ! hurla le guerrier en le saisissant à la gorge.

Ori se figea en sentant la prise douloureuse.

—Jamais, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un d'autre te toucher… promit sauvagement Dwalïn.

Ori recommença à se débattre malgré la prise sur sa gorge, les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Il planta ses ongles dans la main de Dwalïn qui tentait de baisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses avec de sèches secousses.

Le guerrier le secoua brutalement, faisant craquer ses cervicales. Il profita qu'il soit sonné pour baisser son propre pantalon. Comprenant que personne ne viendrait le sauver cette fois-ci, Ori se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

* * *

Le temps sembla soudainement s'arrêter pour les deux protagonistes de l'odieuse scène. Le jeune nain profita de l'hésitation soudaine de son compagnon pour se dégager et aller se réfugier à la tête de lit. Dwalïn baissa un regard horrifié vers ses mains avant de lever lentement le regard vers son amant qui le surveillait comme un animal apeuré.

Il avait perdu le contrôle, une fois de plus. Il serra les dents et laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine. Dans le silence retrouvé de la chambre, la respiration rapide et heurtée d'Ori lui renvoyait son infamie. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon et eut envie de vomir en voyant les cuisses pâles rougies par la poigne de ses mains et griffées par endroit. Il tendit la main vers son vis-à-vis avant de se raviser et de se cacher le visage dans ces mains qui avaient montré une fois de plus qu'il était capable des pires abjections.

—Dwalïn ? murmura Ori quelques minutes plus tard en voyant les épaules de son compagnon tressauter.

—Ne t'approche pas, supplia celui-ci.

Dwalïn avait déjà perdu une femme et le jeune scribe savait qu'il ne supporterait jamais de le perdre, lui, que ce soit par la mort ou parce qu'Ori le quitterait. Il le savait depuis la première crise de Dwalïn mais il l'avait accepté, comme tout ce qui venait de son compagnon. Aussi s'approcha-t-il du bout du lit tout doucement.

Il posa sa petite main sur l'épaule puissante, s'attirant un sursaut de son amant qui recula aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour s'éloigner de lui.

—Je t'avais promis, balbutia le grand guerrier, plus fragile qu'un enfant à cet instant. Va-t-en… Pars ! Maintenant !

Ori avança jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant son compagnon anéanti. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Dwalïn malgré le mouvement de recul de celui-ci.

—Je… Je t'aime, chuchota Ori.

—Non ! Non !

Dwalïn se dégagea vivement et fut malgré lui happé par le sourire timide d'Ori que surmontaient deux yeux rougis.

—Par Aüle, j'ai failli te-

Le guerrier serra les dents face à l'envie de mourir qui le prit à nouveau en repensant à ce qu'il avait failli faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

—Ce…C'est pas arrivé, souffla Ori, encore tremblant. Je… Je t'aime. Tu… vas m'abandonner maintenant ?

—Tu dois partir… sans un regard en arrière, exhala-t-il, la gorge serrée.

—Je le ferai pas, assura Ori en l'enlaçant avec force. Jamais. Je te laisserai pas.

Dwalïn ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Ori se dit qu'il avait encore de nombreux jours à passer aux côtés de son compagnon pour persuader celui-ci que c'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait.


	11. Chapter 11

**1. Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien

**2. A savoir :** Un chapitre assez… long

**3. La publication :** Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a entraîné ma… hum… disparition. Et puis les cours. La belle excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement…

Je crois que je n'ai même pas répondu à toutes les reviews... Navrée, vraiment.

* * *

Partie 11

* * *

Quand Fili s'éveilla d'un sommeil agité, le visage écrasé dans les couvertures, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il papillonna des yeux un instant avant de prendre conscience de la sensation familière d'une main chaude dans la sienne. Avec appréhension, il leva les yeux vers Kili qui le fixait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se sente parfaitement éveillé. Il se redressa lentement, comme si son frère pouvait disparaître au moindre moment trop brusque.

Mais quand il fut assis correctement, Kili était toujours là. La pâleur n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage et il semblait harassé mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Fili.

—Kili… souffla-t-il pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de leur oncle, reposant dans un des fauteuils au fond de la pièce.

Une étincelle de joie passa dans les yeux mi-clos de Kili et il pressa doucement une des mains de Fili. Celui-ci vit alors la tête de son jeune frère s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'oreiller et les yeux bruns se fermer. L'héritier d'Erebor comprit que le blessé avait dû lutter contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et son cœur se gonfla de tendresse à cette pensée.

—Repose-toi, murmura-t-il en baisant le front de l'endormi.

* * *

Quand le jeune prince émergea à nouveau, une heure plus tard, Fili était aux premières loges. Il sourit avec une douceur infinie quand Kili tâtonna, à la recherche de sa main. Il vint lui-même emprisonner la petite main dans la sienne.

—Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le front de son frère pour mesurer sa température.

Kili était encore fiévreux mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les extrêmes de la veille.

—Mieux…

La vision de Kili s'ajusta un peu et il put voir son oncle assoupi dans un coin de la pièce. Cela le rendit étrangement chose que Thorïn soit resté à le veiller alors que Fili était revenu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il tire au clair les raisons de sa présence. Le roi sous la Montagne ou Ori avaient-ils vendu la mèche ? Pour le moment, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient tout le temps de se disputer plus tard.

—La langue… marmonna Kili tout à coup.

—Quoi ?

—Tu as… mis la langue…

Fili eut un rire de gorge devant le regard réprobateur de son petit frère. Il caressa la joue amaigrie avec le dos de sa main.

—Tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à ouvrir la bouche…

Les deux frères discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le plus jeune ne commence à bailler. Thorïn attendit que Kili soit tout à fait rendormi pour simuler son propre réveil. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était amusé ou désespéré par la tranquille intimité de ses neveux. Il aurait dû en être horrifié sans doute.

Rassuré sur le sort immédiat de Kili, il prit la direction de son bureau. Maintenant que Fili était revenu au Mont solitaire, il n'avait plus d'excuse pour laisser de côté les affaires du royaume. Il masqua son geste de surprise en voyant Dwalïn l'attendre. Le guerrier s'inclina devant lui et Thorïn sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Son vieil ami ne le saluait jamais selon le protocole. L'heure devait être grave pour qu'il prenne cette peine.

* * *

La journée s'écoula en pointillés pour Kili, au gré de ses moments d'éveil. Le guérisseur elfe était revenu et il avait failli protester contre les termes de sa convalescence avant de surprendre le regard hanté de Fili qui était suspendu aux lèvres de l'elfe malgré toute la répugnance qu'il pouvait avoir pour ces êtres.

Les derniers jours s'étaient noyés dans un brouillard cotonneux pour lui alors il garda sagement ses interrogations pour le moment où il serait seul avec Ori. Cela vint plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et la réponse fut aussi abrupte qu'un couperet aiguisé.

—Tu allais mourir, avait dit Ori pour justifier leur attitude à tous, vis-à-vis de lui. Pas de potentialité dans cette phrase, non. Et Kili avait vu dans ses yeux le reflet d'une phrase qu'il n'avait pas osé prononcer. « Tu étais en train de mourir. »

Alors Kili repoussa au lendemain, ou au jour d'après les questions qu'il devait poser à Fili sur sa présence. Il le laissa lui raconter ses journées passées auprès du forgeron, les transformer en péripéties rocambolesques destinées à l'égayer.

Fili ne dit mot sur les raisons de sa présence, parce qu'il aurait dû aborder la façon dont Kili lui avait broyé le cœur en refusant qu'il soit près de lui. Alors il passait ses journées et ses nuits aux côtés de son petit frère et ni Thorïn, ni Ori ne se risquait à lui rappeler ses obligations. Fili avait besoin de se rassurer et chacun d'eux pouvait le comprendre.

* * *

En dépit de ses devoirs, Thorïn se glissait dans les appartements des deux frères aussi souvent que le lui permettaient ses tâches. Si Fili ne lui laissa pas la moindre place dans leur sphère d'intimité, il se contentait de les observer, se laissant bercer par leurs chuchotements, assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Parfois, il surprenait le regard pesant de Kili sur lui, comme si le jeune nain le jaugeait. Et il n'ignorait pas que ça devait être le cas. Son neveu guettait sans doute le moment où Thorïn se détournerait à nouveau de lui. Le grand roi se promettait de le faire attendre bien longtemps avant de voir cela arriver.

Si Thorïn était fier et orgueilleux, il apprenait de ses erreurs. Il ne laisserait plus jamais la soif de l'or et du pouvoir l'isoler émotionnellement de ses neveux. Ils étaient bien trop précieux pour cela.

Pouvoir cajoler Kili ainsi malgré les circonstances dramatiques, l'avait ramené trente ans en arrière. A une époque qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

* * *

Il releva la tête de son parchemin en entendant le ton monter. Il ne douta pas qu'une dispute se profilait en voyant le visage fermé de Fili et l'air buté habituel de Kili. Il masqua une grimace avant de replonger dans le rapport qu'il étudiait. Ses relations avec Kili n'avaient jamais été aussi peu conflictuelles alors il ne tenait absolument pas à prendre part au litige des deux frères. S'il avait été situé plus près de la porte, il en aurait profité pour s'éclipser. Mais assis juste face au lit, il aurait juste réussi à attirer l'attention de ses neveux sur lui. La solution la plus sure restait de feindre le désintérêt.

—Thorïn ? l'interpella Kili et le grand roi maudit le ciel d'être pris à parti de cette façon.

Néanmoins, il appréciait les efforts de son jeune neveu. Celui-ci ne l'appelait jamais « oncle » comme s'il était déterminé à rejeter ce lien de parenté entre eux, ce qui aurait pu le faire sortir de ses gonds mais il avait cette façon douce et sérieuse de prononcer son prénom.

Il restait bien des litiges entre son le jeune nain et lui, mais la façon dont celui-ci s'était toujours abandonné dans ses bras au plus fort de la fièvre le rendait plus serein sur le devenir de leur relation une fois que les choses revenues à la normale.

Il inclina légèrement la tête vers Kili pour l'autoriser à poursuivre. Le plus jeune hésita devant le silence assourdissant qui avait pris place dans la pièce. Fili en profita pour se lever et s'approcher d'une des tentures, tournant le dos au lit. Le plus jeune lança à son frère un regard éperdu et Thorïn comprit l'odieux dilemme du jeune nain.

—Fili n'a pas fini de forger l'armure pour Daïn, dit-il finalement, les yeux rivés sur son frère.

Cela n'avait été guère plus qu'un murmure que Thorïn réussit à saisir uniquement parce qu'il en connaissait la teneur avant que Kili ne parle. L'air de la chambre se chargea de la tension qui exsudait de la nuque raide de Fili et de la façon dont le plus jeune serrait les draps entre ses doigts. Pourtant, le roi sous la montagne ne fit pas semblant de briser le silence. Il savait ce que Kili voulait qu'il impose à Fili. Les deux frères étaient conscients que la situation actuelle n'était pas satisfaisante, pourtant, ils étaient incapables de se résoudre à prendre une décision. Ils comptaient sur Thorïn pour la leur imposer. Qu'il y ait un responsable. Quelqu'un à maudire. Quelqu'un qui les sauverait de leur propre lâcheté.

Kili voulait qu'il oblige Fili à retourner à la forge pour avancer ses préparatifs. Et ils ne le souhaitaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Comment le plus jeune pouvait-il s'imposer cela ?

Il avait failli mourir, sans même avoir revu la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Le destin lui avait donné cette deuxième chance et il s'empressait de la piétiner, y adjoignant le cœur de Fili dans le même temps.

—Que veux-tu Kili ? s'obligea finalement à demander le grand roi, d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.

Fili se tourna brutalement, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son petit frère, s'y accrochant comme un noyé. Le suppliant d'arrêter là le massacre. Kili finit par fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir son reflet affligé dans ceux de son frère.

—Il faut que Fili retourne à la forge.

Thorïn retint une grimace à l'énoncé de la sentence. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, partagé sur ce qui allait suivre. Ses neveux avaient toujours été trop passionnés dans leurs affections, même si Fili disposait d'un incroyable don de dissimulation dés que son frère n'était pas concerné. Il effleura du regard la pâleur de Kili et ses poings serrés à s'en briser. Puis il comprit ce que son fragile neveu tentait de faire.

Fili allait l'abandonner d'ici quelques semaines pour aller courtiser une princesse. Le jeune archer souhaitait le bonheur de son frère plus que tout, Thorïn n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. S'il fallait pour cela que Fili reste un an dans les Monts de Fer, il pouvait l'accepter. Mais nul doute que son inconscient vivait ça comme un abandon. Quand l'héritier reviendrait à Erebor avec son épouse – le grand roi n'avait aucune inquiétude sur l'issue de cette cour– il serait à nouveau aussi proche de son frère qu'il était physiquement possible de le faire, mais plus éloigné que jamais dans le même temps.

Alors, à cet instant, Kili chassait son frère pour avoir l'illusion de ne pas être celui qu'on laissait derrière. Cela serra le cœur du grand roi plus sûrement que la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son héritier. La colère vint doucement remplacer l'impuissance dans les yeux de Fili et Thorïn s'agrippa fortement aux accoudoirs pour retenir son premier geste de s'interposer entre les deux frères.

Fili ne ferait jamais de mal à Kili, quand bien même celui-ci le blessait cruellement à cet instant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? siffla Fili, ses beaux yeux bleus réduits à deux fentes assassines. Il faut ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée…de ce qu'il convient de faire.

Kili sembla heurté par cette attaque directe à son alitement. Fili le remarqua puisqu'il s'humecta brièvement les lèvres, geste de nervosité extrême chez lui. Le roi sous la montagne se demanda s'il était bien judicieux pour lui de rester à assister à la dispute qui s'annonçait. En tant qu'oncle, il pouvait faire cesser le conflit à l'instant en envoyant Fili ailleurs. Mais les deux garçons avaient besoin de cette discussion, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. En tant que roi, il pouvait s'éclipser sous couvert d'un prétexte plus ou moins fallacieux. Mais Kili était encore fragile et il voulait être là en cas de problème.

—Je… Je me soucie de toi, marmonna le plus jeune, d'une voix sourde. Tu as choisi d'épouser Cée, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.

—Du souci ?

L'exclamation était pleine d'une ironie qui avait dû râper la gorge de Fili quand elle lui avait échappé.

—Comment peux-tu proférer un tel mensonge ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux sombres effleurant la silhouette de leur oncle. Alors que tu es là, dans ce lit parce que tu ne te soucies même pas de toi. Alors de moi… Evitons d'en parler, je pourrais m'étouffer de rire…

Cela confirma l'intuition de Thorïn. Toute cette dispute n'était qu'une manifestation tardive de l'inquiétude mortelle que Fili avait ressentie. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Kili ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir manifeste de parler, mais le visage dur de Fili l'arrêta dans son élan.

—As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant dans ce lit, ne sachant même pas si tu respirais encore ?

Le visage de l'aîné était terrible à cet instant et Kili se prit de plein fouet sa déception et son mépris. Pour dissiper les larmes honteuses qui lui montaient aux yeux, il murmura le prénom de son frère.

—Non ! claqua Fili, le visage dur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'apprendre que… la personne la plus important à tes yeux a refusé- a supplié, même ! Pour qu'on te laisse à l'écart comme si… comme si tu n'avais pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Thorïn leva les yeux de son rapport pour surprendre la détresse évidente de son plus jeune neveu.

Fili s'approcha à nouveau du lit, sa main droite enserrant son biceps comme s'il devait se retenir de frapper son frère. Thorïn se dit que ça devait être le cas. Les gens de son peuple n'étaient pas réputés pour être modérés et pour régler leur problème par des mots.

—Sais-tu par qui je l'ai appris ? demanda finalement l'héritier du trône en jetant à Thorïn un regard qui lui apprit que rien n'était pardonné. Par ce pourceau de Loín… qui se plaignait que la cour de garde était bien vide depuis que… Depuis que tu « ne venais plus t'y faire sauter ».

La sacro-sainte maîtrise de Fili avait disparu et le roi d'Erebor le sentait sur le point de dégainer ses précieuses épées pour les lustrer du sang du guerrier qui avait osé insulter son frère. Une lueur blessée passa dans les yeux de Kili mais nul ne la surprit. Fili eut un sursaut d'agacement devant la muette immobilité de son frère. Serrant les dents à s'en luxer les mâchoires, il se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Comme pris de remords, il s'arrêta avant de la franchir.

—Je vais retourner à la forge, Kili. Mais pas pour satisfaire ton égoïsme. Pas pour t'épargner ma présence qui te semble odieuse. Mais pour moi, pour ce que je construis à présent.

Un « sans toi » s'étira dans l'air lourd alors que la porte se refermait sans bruit, comme pour s'excuser des mots échangés.

Thorïn eut l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à respirer alors même que l'air de la chambre n'avait jamais été si lourd de chagrin. Il se leva pour s'approcher du lit où Kili fixait ses mains crispées sur les draps. Il observa les doigts fins aux articulations livides de pression. Il eut envie d'emprisonner les doigts agiles au creux de ses grandes mains pour pouvoir y promener avec douceur la pulpe de ses doigts. Il se voyait presque effleurer les phalanges une par une en une caresse apaisante.

Troublé, il releva la tête pour prendre de plein fouet le regard sombre qui lui était destiné. Il perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées. La brusque fluctuation du cours de l'émeraude. Il devait absolument avoir une discussion avec Balïn à ce sujet, les hommes du lac se permettaient d'insupportables largesses au niveau des taxes, ces derniers temps.

Préoccupé, il ramassa ses effets et sortit.

* * *

En dépit des agaceries de Kili, Ori, proclamé garde-malade à l'insu de son plein gré, ne l'autorisa pas à quitter sa chambre avant la fin du délai imposé par le sujet de Thranduil. Ni Thorïn, ni Fili n'étaient reparus depuis la dispute des deux frères et Kili rongeait son frein.

Il irait s'excuser auprès de son frère. Sa gorge se serra à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer. Fili lui avait toujours tout pardonné, dés ses premiers pas, mais là, la situation était à mille lieux d'une bêtise quelconque dont il lui aurait fait porter le chapeau.

Il laissa son regard errer sur les murs de sa chambre et rougit en se rappelant dans un flash qu'il avait dormi dans les draps de Thorïn. Le grand roi sous la montagne lui avait tenu la main, l'avait baigné et cajolé. Il n'avait pas rechigné à être proche de lui et cela réchauffait le cœur échaudé de Kili. Il était peut-être temps qu'il prenne sa vie en main, plutôt que de se laisser balloter par le courant de ses émotions. Il avait commencé à se sortir de cette apathie infâme par les armes, le moment était venu d'atteindre la complétude.

Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains, s'accordant quelques minutes de réflexion. Ori leva les yeux de son carnet et le grattement de sa plume s'interrompit.

—Oh… marmonna-t-il avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau.

—Quoi ?

Le ton aurait été agressif et provocateur, seulement deux semaines plus tôt, à présent, il n'était plus que las.

—Tu t'es décidé ?

Kili dissimula un sursaut avant de sourire :

—Comment est-ce que tu fais pour tout savoir comme ça ?

—J'observe.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un air soudainement alerte sur le visage.

—Tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

Kili se pencha en avant pour s'étirer. Quand il se redressa, il dut retenir une vague de nausée qui tordit sa bouche.

—T'es sûr de vouloir te lever ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

—Plus que jamais ! assura-t-il en faisant passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

—T'es pas en meilleure forme qu'hier ou avant-hier, fit-il remarquer avec nonchalance.

—Justement, murmura le prince en se levant.

Il tituba jusqu'à la penderie sous le regard vigilant de son ami.

—Tu ne-

—Ori ! Je ne me permets pas de te dire d'éloigner ton cul de Dwalïn, alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Le scribe le fusilla du regard.

—Va te faire mettre, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent en silence un instant avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

—Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

—Oui, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes revenus à Erebor, oui.

Les yeux de Kili étaient clairs et son sourire simple et sincère.

* * *

Thorïn était hors-de-lui. Il se tenait, pour quelques jours, loin des affaires de son royaume et les orfèvres en profitaient pour augmenter de manière exponentielle le taux horaire de leur main d'œuvre, mettant en péril le fragile équilibre de l'offre et de la demande qui régnait à Erebor. Il quitta Balïn au coin de l'aile Nord et son pas perdit de sa vigueur. Cela faisait presque cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller voir son plus jeune neveu, trop occupé à redresser la barre. Il passa une main crispée dans sa nuque. Nul doute que celui-ci allait le lui faire regretter.

Il rebroussa chemin, ralentissant malgré lui le pas. Il s'arrêta tout à fait en voyant Ori qui déambulait dans les couloirs en regardant de tout côté.

—Ori ! l'interpella-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le jeune nain sursauta avant de s'incliner devant lui, l'abreuvant des formules d'usage.

—Fili est-il auprès de Kili ? se renseigna le grand roi en lissant distraitement sa fourrure.

—La convalescence de Kili est terminée, roi sous la Montagne. Il est sorti de ses appartements depuis une demi-heure déjà.

Thorïn inspira profondément, deux fois de suite. Sa raison lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Ori de n'avoir pas escorté Kili pour sa première sortie. Il était intiment persuadé que son neveu avait dû, avec la délicatesse qui était la sienne, suggérer à son ami qu'il voulait être seul.

—Aurais-tu une… idée de l'endroit où il se trouve à présent ?

Ori se contentant d'hausser les épaules, abordant l'air benêt dont il avait fait une marque de fabrique. Le roi sous la Montagne préféra tourner les talons avant de manifester son agacement autrement qu'en roulant des yeux. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la Cour de Garde. Sa première idée avait été la forge où officiait Fili actuellement, mais les deux frères s'étaient disputés. Quand il entra dans la cour, le silence devient aussi assourdissant que l'avait été le vacarme. Un à un, à mesure qu'il passait devant eux, les guerriers s'inclinèrent devant lui, pourtant, il ne sentait pas la moindre once de respect dans leur attitude. Il serra les dents en se remémorant avec quelle déférence ceux-ci s'étaient courbés devant son jeune neveu.

Dwalïn avait raison, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas descendu parmi son peuple. Cherchant d'un œil son vieux compagnon, il passa devant le râtelier d'armes et y préleva une hache qu'il soupesa. Il devina que les guerriers les plus proches de lui retenaient son souffle. A regret, il la reposa. Il fallait qu'il trouve Kili.

Il finit par apercevoir Dwalïn qui se tenait dans un des nombreux recoins de la Cour. Son ami fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant, pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste pour venir vers lui. Aussi, avec la certitude l'instinct, Thorïn sut qu'il se cachait.

Cent ans auparavant, ça aurait été de Balïn et de ses leçons assommantes sur la géopolitique, et ils se seraient planqués ensembles. A présent, il ne fallait pas être un érudit pour se douter que ça avait rapport avec Ori.

Le grand roi vint se planter devant lui, un air soigneusement nonchalant peint sur le visage.

—Tu as largement passé l'âge de te cacher de cette façon, remarqua-t-il avec ce petit sourire qui donnait envie à Dwalïn de lui refaire le portrait.

—Et toi, de courir après ton neveu comme un chien, gronda le guerrier.

—Ça me rappelle nos après-midi à fuir ton frère, éluda adroitement le roi sous la montagne.

Les deux nains se dévisagèrent un instant, écarquillant les yeux de la même façon.

—Et… commença Dwalïn. Tu te souviens comment… finissaient ces après-midis ?

Thorïn laissa échapper un rire gêné qui ne lui ressemblait pas et reporta son regard sur la cour. Dwalïn crut que la discussion s'arrêterait là mais, sans le regarder, son ami murmura :

—Dans les écuries, sur une botte de foin.

—Moi sur toi, ajouta Dwalïn d'un ton lointain.

—Ou moi sur toi, corrigea Thorïn en lui lançant un regard acéré. Nous étions jeunes.

—Tu avais un cul à se damner, ricana le colosse.

—Et tu étais beaucoup moins moche…

—Mais tu avais déjà la langue agile.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Leurs ébats désordonnés appartenaient au passé désormais.

—Ça fait combien de temps ?

—C'était avant-

—Que tu n'as pas eu quelqu'un ? le coupa Dwalïn, avec sérieux.

Thorïn se détourna et, un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien d'amical dans son expression. Il avait cet air lointain et inaccessible qu'il abordait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sont trône.

—Fili sera roi d'Erebor après moi, lâcha-t-il après ce qui semblait une éternité.

Les guerriers avaient recommencé à s'entraîner, non sans jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à leur roi.

—Je ne te parle pas de convoler, maugréa Dwalïn, mais de tirer ton coup. Ton… engorgement te rend mauvais bougre.

—Et qui passerait une nuit avec le roi du plus grand royaume sans en vouloir à sa couronne ?

—A Dale-

—Les ribaudes sont légion, l'interrompit Thorïn en haussant un sourcil. Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin d'ouvrir ma bourse pour…

—Pour te les vider ? suggéra poétiquement le grand guerrier.

Thorïn lui asséna un regard aussi dur que le coup de coude dont il lui frappa les côtes. Dwalïn émit un rire de gorge grivois.

—N'importe quelle putain ouvrirait les cuisses pour toi !

Le tout avait été dit sur le ton du compliment, mais ça n'améliora pas l'humeur du roi.

—Me connais-tu si mal que tu penses que je puisse me satisfaire d-

—Tu n'étais pas si difficile à l'époque.

—Parles-tu de toi ? s'enquit-il avec un regard provocateur.

—Non, de nos expéditions chez la mère Tsinel.

Le large sourire de Dwalïn renvoya le nain couronné à cette époque de beuverie où ils se vautraient dans la luxure sans le moindre remord. Le chef des armées se détourna un instant pour invectiver un jeune nain qui flânait sans but. Celui-ci devint cramoisi et se précipita vers le râtelier à armes.

—Nous sommes adultes. Nous n'avons plus à réfréner nos désirs pour la chair, philosopha Dwalïn.

—Tu sais de quoi tu parles, grinça Thorïn qui n'avait pas pu louper les marques qui ornaient la peau trop blanche d'Ori.

Le visage de son ami se ferma et il dut se reconnaître un manque de tact certain. Pourtant, Dwalïn reprit la parole d'une voix égale, comme investi d'une mission qu'il souhaitait mener à bien.

—Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'un jour tu y as pensé ? A avoir une vraie relation.

—Avant, s'obligea à articuler Thorïn entre ses dents serrées.

—Tu devrais y penser.

Le roi d'Erebor eut un rire grinçant.

—Cette conversation tourne en rond. Je t'ai déjà dit que-

—Il suffit de trouver quelqu'un qui se fiche du trône. Qui ne voudra pas le subtiliser à ton neveu.

—Une naine voudra que je lui fasse un enfant. Et cet enfant héritera d'un trône qu'il n'aura jamais mérité.

—Tu ne veux pas d'enfants.

C'était une affirmation, pourtant, Thorïn soupira avant de répondre :

—J'en ai déjà deux.

Dwalïn s'étira, avant de se ratatiner alors qu'il venait d'apercevoir Ori entrer dans la cour de Garde. Il se reconcentra pourtant sur son ami.

—Ce… Ce ne sont pas tes enfants.

La bouche de Thorïn prit un pli plus dur avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et qu'il sourit avec une douceur infinie, qui surprit Dwalïn.

—En effet. Ce ne sont plus des enfants.

Les yeux du guerrier s'écarquillèrent un peu plus devant cette appréciation inattendue. Il en revint pourtant à sa première idée :

—Toutes les naines ne veulent pas d'enfants. Et un nain, encore moins.

Si Thorïn ne se rebiffa pas à l'idée d'un compagnon de sexe masculin, il trouva néanmoins une faille :

—Tu sais bien que nous sommes encore plus cupides que nos femmes.

—Il te suffit de trouver un nain ayant déjà tout, modéra Dwalïn en détournant les yeux d'Ori dont le regard furieux l'épinglait.

—Que peut-il exister de comparable au royaume d'Erebor ?

La voix de Thorïn vibrait de cette fierté qui avait détruit les siens, mais Dwalïn ne se permit pas de relever.

—Il te faut quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'en ait rien à faire de ton royaume.

—Qui pourrait tourner le dos aux merveilles d'Erebor ? s'enorgueillit-il en quittant son ami, peu désireux d'assister à sa confrontation avec Ori.

Midi était sur le point de sonner et il n'avait toujours pas posé un doigt sur son jeune neveu. Le soleil réchauffait enfin la froide structure de leur royaume, il décida de faire un détour par ses appartements pour se débarrasser de sa lourde fourrure avant de déjeuner avec les signataires de la nouvelle charte. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, il se figea un instant en voyant la forme prostrée devant les hautes portes. Son cœur cogna à grands coups dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se retenait de courir. Son esprit s'apaisa quand, arrivé à sa hauteur, Kili leva la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses genoux. Son jeune neveu lui dédia un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit malgré lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans le couloir ? demanda Thorïn en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

A son grand étonnement, Kili la saisit et se laissa hisser à sa hauteur.

—Kili ! s'exclama le grand roi, une touche d'affolement dans la voix quand celui-ci vacilla.

Le plus jeune retint un ronronnement en sentant le bras solide de son oncle s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

—Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, le morigéna-t-il en l'entraînant dans ses appartements. Pourquoi étais-tu devant mes appartements ?

—J'ai faim, dit simplement le jeune prince en se laissant asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Thorïn délaça les liens de sa fourrure et la laissa glisser de ses épaules. Il s'approcha à nouveau de son neveu pour poser une main sur son front.

—Tu aurais dû te présenter aux cuisines. Tu as de la fièvre. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté couché ?

Thorïn allait pour enlever sa main du front chaud quand Kili s'étira pour la conserver un peu plus longtemps. Le jeune nain parla très vite pour conserver l'attention de son oncle :

—J'avais… envie de vous voir. Et vous avez promis.

Thorïn se pencha de façon à pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Pour une fois, Kili le regardait directement, sans se cacher derrière ses cheveux. La confidence lui serra la gorge. Il l'avait oublié pendant cinq jours et, pour la première fois, alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, Kili ne lui reprochait rien.

Il tenta de comprendre ce dont parlait l'archer. Cela lui revint dans un flash._ Je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi._

Il se retint de lui faire remarquer que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir. Le fils de sa sœur se serait renfrogné et ils auraient fait un pas d'un mois en arrière.

—Que veux-tu manger ?

Kili haussa les épaules avant de s'avachir dans le fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos. Thorïn sourit avec douceur, comprenant que c'était sa compagnie, plus que l'apaisement de sa faim qu'avait recherché le nain.

—Allonge-toi le temps que j'aille te chercher à manger, soupira-t-il en se redressant, la fatigue s'abattant sur lui.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de soixante-douze heures, et le repos devrait encore attendre.

—Où ça ? l'interrompit la voix de son neveu alors qu'il allait quitter ses appartements.

Il ne prit pas la peine de ralentir et asséna, sur le ton de l'évidence :

—Tu sais où est la chambre, Kili.

Resté seul, celui-ci dissimula son visage dans ses mains, sentant des fourmillements d'excitation le parcourir. Peu désireux d'aggraver son mal de tête persistant, il se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre à coucher. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans bruit malgré leur taille. Il avait dormi dans ce lit, peu de temps auparavant, mais il ne s'y était jamais étendu de lui-même. Il passa une main légère sur les draps de soie marine.

Il se mordilla la lèvre un instant avant de passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête, frissonnant quand l'air frais de la pièce vint caresser sa peau nue. Il se laissa glisser sur le ventre et colla sa joue moite sur le drap. L'odeur de son oncle vint le tourmenter et il se laissa lentement glisser vers le sommeil, dédaignant son estomac qui criait famine.

* * *

Quand Thorïn revint, chargé d'un lourd plateau, seul le silence l'accueillit. Il se délesta de son chargement avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre. Kili était étendu sur le ventre, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui comme autant de tentacules. Le roi sous la montagne hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Si son neveu avait besoin de manger, il avait tout autant besoin de se reposer.

Il retint un sursaut d'agacement en voyant les frissons ponctuels qui couraient sur la peau hâlée du plus jeune fils de sa sœur. Fili et Kili avaient toujours connu les grandes plaines de la Terre du Milieu et son soleil ardent, leur carnation en était témoin. Par conséquent, ces deux têtes de mules refusaient encore et toujours de se couvrir alors même que les couloirs d'Erebor requéraient fourrures et capes épaisses. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de ne pas vouloir porter les dessous intégraux comme ceux qu'abordaient Balïn ou Dwalïn mais qu'ils aient au moins la logique de se glisser sous les couvertures quand ils se dévêtaient de la sorte.

Il sourit finement en se disant que Fili aurait bientôt une femme qui lui ferait s'arracher les tresses de sa moustache sur ce genre de détail. Puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur Kili dont la respiration légère troublait le silence de la pièce. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux bleus. Quels égards pouvaient bien avoir ses amants pour lui s'il était le seul à prendre soin de lui de cette façon ? Il se pencha vers le lit pour glisser une main sous le ventre de son neveu. Il retint son souffle quand la caresse de ses cheveux sur le dos de Kili, fit s'agiter celui-ci. Avec douceur, il s'efforça de soulever le jeune nain pour dégager la couverture froissée sous lui. Il recouvrit rapidement l'endormi et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Kili était toujours bien trop maigre. A partir de maintenant, il devrait veiller à ce qu'il mange correctement. Restait à lui proposer des repas communs sans se faire arracher la tête. Thorïn doutait que la complaisance de son neveu survive aux prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il ramena le plateau près du lit et il lutta contre l'envie de s'y étendre pour oublier pour ne serait-ce qu'une heure le poids de cette couronne après laquelle il avait tant couru.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de sa chambre pour retourner s'enfouir sous une montagne de décrets en attente, il se retourna pour se repaître un instant de la quiétude de la scène. Kili entrouvrit les yeux à ce moment et le regard vague mais empli d'une luxure inappropriée qu'il posa sur lui à travers ses paupières mi-closes, le fit frissonner.

* * *

_Oui ? Non ? Réponse C ?_

_=)_


End file.
